Les Vases Communicants
by Jul'B
Summary: Quand Bella Swan, jeune femme excentrique, libertine, vivant au jour le jour et à la langue bien pendue, rencontre Edward Cullen, homme d'affaires riche, un brin maniaque, pas toujours agréable et beaucoup trop guindé pour son bien, ça donne ça !
1. Vos désirs sont des ordres

_**Et c'est reparti pour une nouvelle fiction ! Complètement différente de ma première et, je l'espère, de meilleure qualité.**_

_**Sinon, comme d'habitude, les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer (je me demande bien pourquoi je prends la peine de l'écrire, tout le monde le sait !).**_

_**Je ne vous embête pas plus.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**NB : Cette histoire met en scène une Bella plutôt délurée, des lemons avec d'autres qu'Edward sont à prévoir. Vous êtes prévenus.**_

* * *

><p><strong>LES VASES COMMUNICANTS<strong>

•

•

**Chapitre 1 : Vos désirs sont des ordres**

**Bella's POV :**

- « Mademoiselle Swan ! m'appela ma supérieure, on vient de recevoir le dernier réassort, vous seriez aimable d'aller placer les articles dans leurs rayons respectifs. »

_Salope_, pensai-je. Nous avions déjà un réassortisseur, un vrai et qui était payé pour ça. Mais il couchait avec la patronne alors, pensez-vous ! Il n'était pas rare qu'il ait quelques journées de congés supplémentaires. Et qui devait faire son boulot pendant ce temps-là ? Moi. En effet, Jessica Stanley, ma boss, ne digérait pas le fait que Mike Newton, le réassortisseur adepte de l'absentéisme, me fasse du gringue. Oui, elle était de celles qui pensaient que ''s'envoyer en l'air avec'' équivalait à ''appartenir à''.

Heureusement pour elle, j'avais besoin d'argent et, par extension, de mon emploi. Déjà que ce n'était qu'un boulot à mi-temps, faute d'autres postes disponibles, qui me rapportait à peine de quoi vivre, je serais encore plus embêtée si je venais à le perdre. D'autant plus qu'il m'apportait une réduction de cinquante pour cent sur tous les articles du magasin, ma seule satisfaction entre la patronne tyrannique et les clients désagréables.

Alors, avec toute ma bonne volonté, je souris, acquiesçai et allai dans la réserve. J'y trouvai trois cartons, les ouvris et triai les vêtements par rayon, afin de limiter les allers-retours. J'attrapai le premier tas, des chemises et des cravates, et me dirigeai vers le rayon _Homme – Tenues habillées_.

Quand j'arrivai devant l'immense étal de fringues bien trop chères pour que quiconque puisse se les offrir, je cherchai des yeux l'endroit où je devais ranger ces putains de ''chemises blanches en soie sauvage à liserai de satin carmin'' ! Je parcourais encore les étagères quand j'entendis une voix.

- « Mademoiselle ? »

Je me retournai, prête à lancer un regard des plus contrariés à ce client qui me dérangeait pendant mes recherches, mais me ravisai quand je tombai sur une paire de magnifiques yeux verts, devant lesquels passaient quelques fines mèches de cheveux d'une couleur étrange, une espèce de brun avec un reflet cuivré qui scintillait sous l'éclairage au néon. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire et je lui fis signe de poursuivre.

- « Trouvez-moi le même en bleu marine » ordonna-t-il en me montrant un costume noir.

Je déchantai immédiatement. D'où il sortait, ce mec ? Y avait pas écrit ''Boniche'' sur mon front !

- « Je vous demande pardon ? m'insurgeai-je.

- « Je veux le même costume que celui-ci... » il me mit sous le nez la manche du vêtement en prenant le même air que l'on prend quand on s'adresse à un handicapé « … mais en bleu marine. Vous savez ? C'est la même couleur que le ciel, quand il fait nuit ! »

_Calme, Bella, calme ! _

- « Vous me prenez pour une idiote ? lançai-je la chose la plus polie parmi toutes celles qui me passaient par la tête.

- Non, je ne fait que réitérer ma demande, que vous n'aviez manifestement pas comprise. Pour quelle raison ? Je l'ignore.

- J'avais parfaitement compris, je me contentait de souligner votre impolitesse !

- Sauf votre respect, Mademoiselle, je dépense régulièrement des sommes folles dans ce magasin, alors j'estime ne pas avoir à être poli avec une simple vendeuse ! »

Mes poings se serrèrent, mes dents grincèrent. J'ouvris la bouche pour l'insulter puis la fermai aussitôt.

_Il n'en vaut pas la peine_, me serinai-je, _tu le regretteras quand tu te retrouveras à la rue. Tu as déjà un mois de retard sur ton loyer, tu ne peux pas te permettre de te faire virer !_

Voyant que je ne répondais pas, il continua.

- « Le même, en bleu marine. Taille 42. Apportez-moi aussi la chemise blanche qui est en tête de rayon. Je vous attendrai en cabine.

- J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir vous aider, Monsieur, ceci n'est pas mon rayon. »

Mes mots me brûlèrent la gorge tellement ils n'avaient pas envie de sortir d'une façon si polie.

- « Débrouillez-vous. À plus de mille dollars le costume, ce n'est certainement pas moi qui vais chercher.

- Écoutez ! craquai-je, mon rayon attitré est celui de la lingerie féminine, alors, à moins que vous ne vouliez un soutien-gorge à balconnets, je ne peux rien pour vous !

- Vous le prenez comme ça ? Appelez-moi votre responsable. Mademoiselle Stanley, je crois ?

- Non ! »

Je regrettai ce que je venais de dire à la seconde même où je le prononçai. Je venais de lui dévoiler ma faille, grave erreur quand on est déjà en position de faiblesse. Mais je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. Je préférais encore me mettre à genoux devant lui plutôt qu'il appelle Jessica. Surtout que c'était un bon client et qu'il semblait la connaître. Autant dire que j'étais cuite si jamais il venait à se plaindre de moi.

Devant mon air paniqué, il éclata de rire.

- « On a peur de se faire fâcher ? se moqua-t-il.

- ... »

Je baissai les yeux au sol. D'un doigt sous mon menton, il me fit relever la tête jusqu'à ce que nos regards soient à la même hauteur.

- « Voilà ce qu'on va faire : vous allez me trouver ce que je demande et me l'apporter en cabine. En échange, j'oublie votre manque de respect et je n'appelle pas votre méchante patronne. Ça vous va ? »

Je hochai lentement la tête. Un sourire abominablement triomphant se dessina sur son visage.

- « Vous voyez, rajouta-t-il une couche, ce n'est pas si difficile que ça ! »

Il rit une dernière fois avant de partir en direction des cabines d'essayages.

_Connard ! Abruti ! Enflure ! Sale con ! Enculé ! Sac à merde ! Trou du cul ! Chien galeux !_

Il avait le pouvoir cet enfoiré, et il le savait. Je n'avais plus qu'à me résigner à faire ce qu'il me demandait. Pendant plusieurs minutes, je fouillai dans les étalages à la recherche du costume tant désiré. Malgré moi, je mis le bazar dans les vêtements que mes collègues avaient si longuement triés par marque et je m'en sentis coupable. Mais, quand je trouvai enfin le Saint Graal, ce sentiment disparut et le soulagement m'envahit. Je courus presque pour aller donner son bien à mon maître chanteur.

- « Vous m'avez fait attendre » fit-il en me prenant l'article des mains, sans même me remercier.

Mais ce n'était pas grave, il avait eu ce qu'il voulait et j'étais désormais libre de partir. Je tournais les talons quand une dame, la quarantaine environ, m'interpela pour me demander comment lui allait la robe qu'elle avait essayée. Je lui mentis en lui disant qu'elle camouflait son énorme cul. Elle parut heureuse et choisit de l'acheter. À défaut de plaire à ma patronne, je lui rapportais de l'argent.

Je me dirigeais vers mon rayon quand l'autre énergumène se manifesta.

- « Vous en pensez quoi ? » demanda-t-il en sortant de la cabine.

Faut croire que Dieu avait décidé de me punir, ce jour-là.

- « Bof, répondis-je, j'ai jamais bien aimé les types en costard. »

C'était vrai. Sauf dans ce cas-là. Cet homme, déjà naturellement beau, portait magnifiquement bien le costume. Dommage qu'il soit si méprisable.

- « Mmmh, vous semblez déjà oublier notre petit accord.

- Celui-ci ne stipulait pas que je devais vous aider à choisir vos fringues.

- C'est pourtant votre boulot, non ?

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, à la fin ? m'agaçai-je.

- Que vous me disiez sincèrement si ce costume me va, ou non.

- Vos désirs sont des ordres, _Sire_. Vous ressemblez à un sale riche qui a envie que tout le monde sache qu'il a de l'argent. Cette chemise n'est absolument pas faite pour vous car elle fait ressortir votre ventre flasque, la veste est tellement cintrée que vous avez l'air d'une tantouze et vous portez ce pantalon définitivement trop bas. La mode du caleçon apparent ne convient pas aux garçons de plus de seize ans, vous savez ?

- Bien, je pense que je vais prendre le tout, alors. »

Il commença à rentrer dans la cabine et je dus me retenir de pousser un cri de victoire. Je me contentai de la faire dans ma tête. Puis l'homme fit brusquement demi-tour.

- « Au fait » ajouta-t-il en défaisant les boutons du bas de sa chemise, dévoilant ainsi une sangle abdominale en béton devant laquelle je ne pus qu'être bouche bée « je n'ai pas le ventre flasque... et je ne suis pas gay. »

La vérité ainsi rétablie, il tira le rideau sur lui. J'étais enfin libre !

-X-X-

Le soir, quand j'arrivai dans mon minuscule appartement, situé en plein cœur de Los Angeles, je quittai à la hâte mon uniforme de vendeuse – un affreux pantalon de tailleur noir ainsi qu'un polo rouge – et retirai avec un soupir d'aise les escarpins hauts de douze centimètres que Jessica nous forçait à porter car, selon elle, des vendeuses sexy attiraient plus de clients, même si ceux-ci étaient majoritairement de sexe féminin.

Ainsi déshabillée, je revêtis un short en coton et un débardeur, mis une paire de baskets et enfilai mes gants de boxe. Je ne pouvais pas m'offrir des séances en salle de sport alors, à la place, je m'étais acheté un punching-ball, que j'avais pendu dans ce qui me servait de salon/salle à manger/cuisine. Il m'était très utile pour évacuer la colère qui avait élu domicile dans mon corps.

Je me mis alors à cogner le sac de sable. D'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus frénétiquement. Après plusieurs minutes, mes doigts commencèrent à être douloureux. Mais je m'en fichais et je continuai à boxer. À chaque fois que je pensais à cette saleté de client, une vague de rage m'envahissait et je frappais avec encore plus d'ardeur.

Au bout d'une heure, mes phalanges étaient complètement engourdies et je ne sentais plus aucune douleur. J'accueillis cette anesthésie artisanale avec enthousiasme et cognai de plus belle. Je ne pouvais plus m'arrêter, à chaque fois que je soufflais deux minutes, son sourire arrogant apparaissait comme un flash devant mes yeux et je ressentais instantanément le besoin de l'éliminer.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je m'acharnai sur le punching-ball. Deux heures, peut-être un peu plus, mais je fus contrainte à m'arrêter quand on sonna à la porte. J'étais en sueur. Tant pis. J'enlevai mes gant, ce simple geste me coûta de gros efforts tellement mon corps était lessivé, et j'ouvris la porte à mon visiteur, sans même prendre la peine de vérifier par le judas que ce n'était pas un serial-killer. Si ce jour-là devait être le dernier, autant être digne et affronter la mort avec panache.

Ou pas.

- « Toi, ça va pas » me dit ma meilleure amie, Leah Clearwater, en guise de salut.

Il est vrai que je devais faire peur à voir. Pas comme elle, avec sa sublime chevelure couleur ébène coupée au carré, sa peau subtilement halée et son mètre quatre-vingts de chair parfaitement proportionnée.

Elle avait clairement hérité de sa mère, argentine, tout comme la mienne. Seulement moi, je n'avais pas eu sa chance. J'avais bien les cheveux et les yeux qui caractérisent les habitants du pays du _Che_, mais je n'avais malheureusement pas hérité de leur bronzage caractéristique et j'atteignais à peine le mètre soixante. Bon, OK, je mesurais un mètre cinquante-cinq.

- « Si tu savais..., lui répondis-je, tu veux entrer ? »

Elle acquiesça et je m'écartai pour la laisser passer.

- « Tu as des verres ? me demanda-t-elle, je t'ai apporté du vin, c'est une TUE-RIE !

- J'ai _toujours _des verres » ris-je.

J'en sortis deux de mon placard et les posai sur la table basse. Leah déboucha la bouteille et remplit les verres du précieux liquide. Elle en prit un, le fit tinter contre le mien et s'affala sur mon canapé miteux. Je fis de même.

- « Maintenant qu'on est bien installées, tu me racontes ? »

J'acceptai. Je lui racontai alors dans les moindres détails l'incident qui était survenu un peu plus tôt au magasin.

- « Mais quel connard ! s'exclama-t-elle quand j'eus terminé.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire !

- Il est beau, au moins ?

- Mmh, comment dire ? réfléchis-je, c'est. Un. Putain. De. Canon !

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit plus tôt ? Ça change tout !

- Ça ne change absolument rien. Ça reste un sale con.

- Ouais mais un sale con canon, tu peux te permettre de coucher avec lui.

- Hors de question. Même si l'idée m'a traversé l'esprit quand je l'ai vu, elle s'est évanouie quand il a ouvert sa bouche.

- Dommage... Et tu n'as personne d'autre en vue ?

- Non. Justement, je comptais venir chez toi pour te proposer de sortir. »

J'avalai une gorgée de vin. Elle disait vrai, il était délicieux.

- « Eh bien figure-toi que je suis venue te proposer la même chose, répondit-elle, Jake m'a appelée tout à l'heure, il aimerait qu'on le rejoigne ce soir. Il amène ses cousins, ou un truc dans le genre.

- Des cousins de Jacob ? Ils sont aussi bien foutus que lui ?

- Il n'a pas su me dire, se plaint-elle, il m'a juste dit que, de son point de vue de mec, ils étaient très banals.

- On n'aura qu'à vérifier par nous-mêmes. Dis-lui qu'on vient.

- Je lui ai déjà dit, je me doutais bien que tu ne refuserais pas.

- Faut croire que tu me connais bien.

- Plus que moi-même. Par contre, Bel, plissa-t-elle le nez, je ne veux pas te vexer mais, sérieux, va prendre une douche ! Tu pues la transpiration !

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. J'avais oublié, désolée. »

Je finis mon verre d'un trait et allai dans ma salle de bain après avoir dit à Leah de ne pas hésiter à se servir si elle voulait quelque chose. Je pris une douche pendant laquelle je me savonnai deux fois, histoire d'être sûre que je ne puais plus. Je me séchai rapidement et enfilai un survêtement propre avant de rejoindre Leah, qui regardait la télé. Elle détourna les yeux de l'écran quand elle m'entendit et elle me reluqua de haut en bas.

- « Tu comptes sortir comme ça ? me demanda-t-elle en masquant à peine son dégoût.

- Évidemment que non ! Mais je vais pas déjà m'habiller alors qu'il est à peine sept heures ! Et toi, d'ailleurs, contrattaquai-je, tu mets un jean ?

- Non, je vais t'emprunter quelque chose.

- Faut pas te sentir gênée, surtout !

- Absolument pas ! »

Et elle partit dans ma chambre. Je la suivis et l'aidai à choisir sa tenue de la soirée dans mon dressing plein à craquer. Nous nous accordâmes sur une de mes fringues les plus sobres, c'est-à-dire une robe bustier, noire et moulante, qui ne lui arrivait qu'à mi-cuisses, alors qu'à moi, elle m'arrivait aux genoux. Elle choisit aussi, pour mettre avec, ma paire de nus-pieds en satin noir, hauts de dix centimètres.

- « Tu es déjà super grande, lui dis-je, ne mets pas de talons ! Tu ne vas jamais réussir à te trouver un mec à ta taille.

- Bah, les cousins de Jake doivent bien être aussi grands que lui.

- J'espère pour toi... Bon, on commande chinois ? proposai-je.

- Ça marche. Prends-moi du riz cantonnais avec du porc au caramel. »

Je décrochai mon téléphone et passai la commande. Le livreur sonna à la porte un quart d'heure plus tard. Chacune de nous paya sa part et nous mangeâmes devant une énième rediffusion d'un épisode de F.R.I.E.N.D.S.

À la fin de notre repas, nous jetâmes nos emballages et scannâmes à nouveau mon placard en quête d'une tenue pour moi. Je voulais mettre une robe vert menthe, mais Leah me convainquit d'opter pour une en tissu lamé argenté, avec de fines bretelles et attachée sur le devant par une fermeture éclair qui la traversait de haut en bas. Je choisis les mêmes nus-pieds que ma meilleure amie mais en rouges, ainsi qu'une pochette et un cardigan de la même couleur. Je coiffai ensuite mes cheveux en un chignon déstructuré, et appliquai du mascara sur mes cils et un peu de fard argenté sur mes paupières.

- « Tu es prête ? me demanda Leah.

- Oui, on peut y aller. »

Nous quittâmes alors mon appartement et gagnâmes le bar/boîte de nuit où nous devions rejoindre Jacob à pieds. Celui-ci nous attendait déjà.

- « Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez, nom de Dieu, jura-t-il, ça fait une demie heure que je vous attends !

- Hé ! Nous sommes des filles, rétorqua Leah, nous sommes toujours en retard. Ils sont où, tes cousins ?

- Ils sont à l'intérieur.

- Eh bien allons-y ! »

Nous pénétrâmes alors dans le bar. L'atmosphère était étouffée, entre le bruit ambiant des conversations, la musique assourdissante et les vapeurs d'alcool, et nous plongeait dans un état second des plus agréables sans même que nous n'ayons bu une seule goutte. Jake nous guida en zigzaguant à travers les fêtards et s'arrêta devant une table, à laquelle étaient déjà assis cinq hommes. Cinq beaux mâles à la peau couleur de brique, aux cheveux ébène et aux biceps d'acier. Ils partageaient manifestement le sang de Jacob !

Le plus sexy d'entre eux me fit un clin d'œil quand mon regard s'attarda un peu trop sur lui.

- « Les mecs, commença mon meilleur ami, je vous présente Leah et Bella. Les filles, voici Quil, Jared, Paul... » celui qui m'avait fait un clin d'œil « … Embry et Sam. »

Les présentations ainsi faites, je m'installai à l'extrémité de la banquette en forme de demi-cercle, à côté de Quil, mais le dénommé Paul fit déplacer un des ses cousins – à moins que ce ne soit son frère ; difficile à dire tant ils se ressemblaient tous – et m'invita à m'asseoir à ses côtés. J'acceptai tandis que Leah s'asseyait à côté de Sam et que Jake prenait place à côté d'elle, à l'autre extrémité de la banquette. Il y avait déjà une bouteille de vodka-cerise sur la table et les cousins de Jacob avaient pensé à prendre des verres pour nous. Mon voisin nous servit alors à tous les deux une rasade d'alcool et nous trinquâmes avant de l'avaler cul-sec.

- « Alors, commença Paul, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ?

- Je suis vendeuse dans un magasin où les clients sont trop riches pour te respecter.

- Aïe ! Dure journée ?

- Oh oui ! Je suis tombée sur un mec particulièrement con, aujourd'hui.

- Je compatis. Ça doit être usant, à la longue.

- Ouais... Mais bon, ça paye mon loyer. Et sinon, changeai-je de sujet, qu'est-ce qui vous amène à Los Angeles, toi et tes acolytes ?

- Je voulais rendre visite à ma tante et à mon cher cousin et je me suis dit que, quitte à faire le voyage depuis Chicago, autant remplir la voiture.

- Mmh mmmh... On est attaché à sa famille à ce que je vois.

- C'est mal ?

- Pas du tout. En fait c'est... mignon. Quel âge as-tu ?

- Vingt ans.

- Oh, un petit jeune alors !

- Mais pas inexpérimenté. »

Il me gratifia alors d'un sourire des plus entendus. Voilà qui était intéressant ! Je lui répondis avec un regard gourmand et nous resservis ensuite un verre à chacun, que nous bûmes d'une traite, avant de les remplir à nouveau.

- « Et sinon, reprit-il, comment as-tu connu Jake ?

- À une soirée étudiante, il y a deux ans. Leah avait réussi à m'obtenir une invitation, comme je n'allais pas à la fac, et c'est là que nous l'avons rencontré. Il était complètement ivre et il passait son temps à dire qu'il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour coucher avec nous. Qu'est-ce que c'était drôle ! Et puis, à la fin de la soirée, on avait tellement peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose en rentrant chez lui alors qu'il tenait à peine debout qu'on l'a amené à mon appart. Il a passé la nuit à rendre ses tripes dans mes toilettes et, le lendemain, nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde.

- La classe internationale, quoi.

- Non, franchement, c'était hilarant.

- Je n'en doute pas » ironisa-t-il tandis que je vidais mon verre.

Je voulus m'en servir un autre mais je ne le remplis qu'à moitié, la bouteille étant désormais vide.

- « AH, BEL ! me cria Leah, c'est toi qui a fini, c'est toi qui paye la prochaine !

- Je ne peux pas, rétorquai-je, je suis pauvre.

- Mon cul, oui ! Tu l'es quand ça t'arrange !

- Laissez, les filles, intervint Sam, on est six hommes, on peut bien vous payer les bouteilles. Les mecs, envoyez la monnaie ! »

Et chacun des dieux grecs installés à notre table sortit son porte-monnaie et lui lança quelques pièces ou billets. Sam partit alors avec l'argent et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une bouteille de tequila, une de whisky et une de coca, probablement offerte avec le deux autres. J'avalai donc ma moitié de verre et me servit une tequila pure. L'alcool me brûla la gorge, mais mon Dieu que c'était bon !

- « Eh ben, Bella ! rit Jake, je vois que tu n'as rien perdu de ta descente légendaire !

- Parle pour toi ! J'ai bien vu que tu t'étais enfilé la moitié de la bouteille de vodka !

- Je l'ai partagée avec Leah, figure-toi.

- Han ! Bel ! nous interrompit l'interpelée, j'adore cette musique ! Viens, on va danser ! »

Je me frayai tant bien que mal un passage entre les cousins de Jacob pour quitter la banquette et la rejoignis sur la piste de danse. Elle bougeait en rythme avec la musique mais sans trop remuer, n'ayant jamais eu de grand talent pour la danse, contrairement à moi qui, pour une fois, pouvais me vanter de maîtriser un domaine dans lequel elle n'était pas très douée. Mais je n'avais pas envie d'attirer l'attention sur moi de cette manière alors je me contentai de remuer les pieds au son des basses de la chanson. Nous dansâmes comme cela pendant cinq ou six morceaux, puis elle décréta qu'elle avait soif et nous retournâmes à nos places. Je me servis un whisky, que je coupai avec du coca.

- « Tu t'es bien amusée ? me demanda Paul.

- Plutôt, oui. Mais ça donne soif. »

J'avalai alors une gorgée de mon verre.

- « Dis-moi, reprit-il, je n'ai pas bien compris. Ton nom, c'est Bel ou Bella ?

- Les deux. En fait, mon vrai prénom, c'est Isabel.

- Isabelle ?

- Non ! ISSSSabel. ''Sa'', pas ''za''.

- ISSSabel.

- Voilà. Et donc, mon surnom, c'est Bel. Mais, tu sais, en espagnol, on met des a et des o un peu partout, alors du coup, ça fait Bella. Tu n'as qu'à m'appeler par celui que tu préfères.

- Tu es espagnole ?

- Non, je suis argentine. Mais on parle espagnol, là-bas. »

J'attrapai mon verre et le terminai. J'eus alors une soudaine envie de faire pipi. Je m'excusai auprès des autres et allai aux toilettes. En sortant de ma cabine, je me lavai les mains et revins dans la salle. Les murs se mirent alors à tourner, l'alcool, sans aucun doute, et je dus user de toute ma concentration pour ne pas me fouler une cheville en regagnant ma table. Quand je fus assise, Paul posa, l'air de rien, sa main sur ma cuisse. Sa peau était diablement chaude.

En réponse à son signal plus qu'évident, je me collai à lui et posai ma tête sur son épaule, puis je passai une main dans ses cheveux, avant de jouer avec ceux qui se trouvaient dans sa nuque. Nous ne dîmes rien pendant un moment et j'en profitai pour regarder ce qui passait à notre table. Jacob avait ramené une jolie blonde et, celle-ci assise sur ses genoux, il l'embrassait goulument. Leah riait tout ce qu'elle savait avec Sam et j'étais prête à parier qu'ils finiraient la nuit ensemble. Jared et Quil avait déserté la table et lui avait préféré la piste de danse, plus pratique pour draguer. Et Embry discutait de quelque chose qui paraissait très ennuyeux avec une mignonne petite brune, qui lui envoyait quinze signaux à la seconde alors qu'il ne les remarquait pas. Je décidai de venir en aide à la fille en chuchotant à Embry d'arrêter son baratin et de passer rapidement à l'action. La minute d'après, ils s'exploraient les amygdales.

- « Bravo, Mademoiselle l'entremetteuse, me félicita Paul.

- Ai-je le droit à une récompense pour avoir rendu deux personnes heureuses ?

- Naturellement. »

C'est alors qu'il avança doucement son visage vers moi avant de venir poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Son baiser était doux, chaste, comme s'il voulait me montrer qu'il n'avait pas _que _envie de me sauter.

- « J'attends ce moment depuis le début de la soirée, avoua-t-il.

- Et moi donc ! »

Devant mon enthousiasme, il reprit son baiser, mais en enleva toute trace de douceur et de chasteté. Au contraire, il dévorait mes lèvres et sa langue tenait une cadence presque trop rapide pour moi. Presque.

Nos corps désirant de plus en plus être en contact, Paul m'attrapa par la taille et me fit asseoir en amazone sur ses genoux. Nous gagnâmes alors en passion et une de ses mains se faufila sous ma robe, mais n'alla pas plus loin que ma cuisse cependant, tandis que j'agrippais les épaules de son t-shirt gris anthracite.

Nous fûmes soudain interrompus par Quil et Jared qui nous firent nous lever pour pouvoir accéder à leurs places. Mais quels idiots ceux-là ! Je me rassis à côté de Paul, et non sur ses genoux, alors qu'il mettait son bras autour de mes épaules. Fâchée de cette subite descente de température, je bus deux verres de tequila pure coup sur coup. La tête me tourna et je me reposai un peu plus sur mon voisin qui n'en fut que plus heureux. Il en profita d'ailleurs pour déposer ses lèvres avec la légèreté d'un papillon sur ce point si sensible situé derrière l'oreille. Un frisson parcourut mon corps. Il descendit un peu puis embrassa cou, puis ma clavicule, pour finir sur mon épaule.

Il m'attira alors à nouveau sur ses genoux et, sans aucune honte, il se mit à embrasser mon décolleté.

- « S'il vous plait, intervint Quil, y a des chambres d'hôtel pour ce genre de choses !

- Ce n'est pas parce que ta pêche a été mauvaise que tu dois infliger ta frustration aux autres, rétorqua l'homme sur lequel j'étais assise, fous-nous la paix. »

Le pauvre Quil ne trouva rien à répondre et de contenta de marmonner dans sa barbe. Paul, au lieu de reprendre où il en était, amena mon visage près du sien et me murmura à l'oreille.

- « Je me demande depuis tout à l'heure ce qui se passerait si jamais je tirais là dessus, fit-il en désignant la fermeture éclair de mon vêtement.

- C'est un mystère... »

Il rit de ma réponse évasive avant de glisser une main sous ma robe. Cette fois, il ne se posa aucune barrière et vint directement la poser sur ma culotte.

- « J'ai envie de toi » continua-t-il à murmurer.

Ce fut la phrase qui m'acheva.

- « J'habite tout près, lui répondis-je.

- C'est vrai ? demanda-t-il, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

- Puisque je te le dis ! Viens, suis-moi ! »

Je le tirai par la main hors de la banquette avant de venir me poster face à Leah, qui était passée à l'étape supérieure avec Sam. Je la décollai de sa conquête bien contre mon gré.

- « Leah, je rentre chez moi. Avec Paul. Mes clés seront à l'endroit habituel, si jamais tu ne sais pas où dormir ce soir. Même si je ne doute pas que ce très bel homme t'offrira le gîte. À plus ! »

Elle hocha vaguement la tête, probablement un peu trop saoule pour comprendre pleinement ce que je venais de lui dire.

Mon devoir de meilleure amie ainsi accomplie, je pouvais partir librement avec mon amant d'un soir.

- « Alors comme ça, Sam est un ''très bel homme'' ? » lança-t-il, feignant l'indifférence, tandis qu'il me serrait contre lui pour me protéger du froid nocturne.

- Tu es jaloux ? ris-je, c'est adorable ! »

Il ne répondit rien mais je le sentais contrarié. Je devais le rassurer.

- « Tu sais, si Sam était _si_ beau que ça, ce serait lui que je ramènerais chez moi pour y passer une nuit de folie. »

Il me regarda alors, jaugeant ma sincérité, puis sa moue boudeuse se transforma en sourire coquin.

Nous continuâmes à marcher, bras dessus-bras dessous, en direction de mon appartement. L'alcool aidant, ma démarche était mal assurée et Paul dut me rattraper plusieurs fois pour m'empêcher de tomber.

- « Tu devrais peut-être enlever tes chaussures, fit-il au bout d'un moment, je préfèrerais te ramener chez toi en un seul morceau. »

J'eus beau rétorquer que je savais très bien marcher avec des talons et que mon équilibre plus que précaire n'était absolument pas dû à mes sandales, il insista et je finis par les retirer.

Je m'amusai à imaginer à quoi je ressemblais, pieds nus sur le trottoir, mes chaussures à la main, tenant à peine debout et affalée sur un mec sexy à mourir. La réponse était évidente : je ressemblais à une traînée. La question était plutôt de savoir si cela m'importait ou non. Au vu des circonstances, je penchai pour le non.

Nous arrivâmes enfin devant mon immeuble. Nous prîmes l'ascenseur jusqu'au quatrième étage. J'ouvris la porte de mon appartement, détachai la clé de mon trousseau et la glissai sous l'affreux pot de fleurs qui ornait mon côté du palier, comme je l'avais dis à Leah. Je fis entrer mon invité et verrouillai mon logement de l'intérieur.

Sitôt le verrou enclenché, je me jetai sur la bouche de l'homme à côté de moi. Celui-ci me répondit avec tout autant de ferveur. Ses lèvres, incroyablement douces et chaudes, capturaient les miennes dans un baiser plein de fougue. Mes mains vinrent se placer dans ses cheveux, que je tirai pour le rapprocher encore plus de moi.

- « La chambre ? » demanda-t-il en rompant pendant un quart de seconde notre connexion.

D'un signe de tête, je lui indiquai la porte de mon repaire. Il s'empressa de m'y amener, tout en continuant à m'embrasser, et, quand il eut claqué le battant en bois derrière lui, il nous jeta sur mon lit, lui au-dessus de moi. Sa tête vint se nicher entre mes seins aussi bas que le permettait ma robe, pourtant pas si décolletée que ça.

Soudain, il releva la tête. L'ambiance se refroidit instantanément et il capta mon regard, l'air beaucoup trop sérieux pour ce que nous nous apprêtions à faire.

- « Que se passe-t-il ? demandai-je.

- Bella, écoute-moi bien parce que je ne te le demanderai qu'une seule fois. »

J'acquiesçai.

- « Tu es ivre, reprit-il, et moi aussi. Est-ce que, malgré ça, tu _veux_ qu'on couche ensemble ?

- Évidemment, » pris-je la peine de répondre alors que ça me semblait plutôt flagrant.

- « Aucun risque que demain, enfin... que plus tard dans la matinée, tu ne m'accuses d'avoir abusé de toi alors que tu étais vulnérable ? »

Vulnérable ? Moi ? Et il pensait sérieusement que j'étais capable de regretter ce que je faisais sous l'effet de l'alcool ?

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, ris-je, c'est pas vraiment le genre de la maison !

- Sûre ?

- Absolument. »

Sans plus de tergiversions, sa bouche reprit la place qu'elle venait de quitter, et gratifia ma poitrine de baisers sensuels et chauds. Ses mains se posèrent sur mes hanches et il les leva légèrement pour coller encore plus mon corps au sien. Je pouvais désormais sentir son érection naissante contre le bas de mon ventre. Je lui relevai son T-shirt jusqu'à ses pectoraux et il me lâcha, avant de lever les bras pour que je puisse lui ôter entièrement. Je restai quelques secondes en admiration devant son torse, qui semblait avoir été taillé à coups de machette. Il rit de mon hébétude et, ses mains à nouveau libres, il vint jouer avec la tirette de ma fermeture éclair.

- « Oublie ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure, lança-t-il, c'est _ce_ moment que j'attends depuis le début de la soirée ! »

Et en un rien de temps, il fit glisser le curseur le long de la glissière et ma robe s'ouvrit en deux. Il fit tomber mes bretelles le long de mes épaules et me débarrassa du vêtement argenté. Ses mains se mirent alors à caresser tendrement mes cuisses.

Ayant envie de prendre les choses en main, je nous fis basculer sur le côté, pour finalement me retrouver à califourchon sur lui. Je me penchai sur son torse et commençai à embrasser ses pectoraux, traçant de mes lèvres la courbe si marquée de ses muscles proéminents.

Je descendis ensuite au niveau de son sternum, de son estomac, jusqu'à terminer au niveau de ses abdominaux. J'embrassai un à un chacun des morceaux de ses tablettes de chocolat. Une fine ligne de poils partait de son nombril et descendait plus bas. Le ''chemin du bonheur'', m'avait-on dit que ça s'appelait. Eh bien, comme c'était un chemin, je le suivis. Je rencontrai rapidement l'obstacle de son jean. En plongeant mes yeux dans ceux de mon amant, je défis chaque bouton de sa braguette et lui enlevai son pantalon. Son sexe gonflé formait une bosse plus qu'appétissante à travers son boxer blanc. Je l'effleurai du bout des doigts avant de m'attaquer à l'élastique de son sous-vêtement.

Il m'en empêcha en nous retournant tout à coup, inversant une nouvelle fois nos positions.

- « Tu as assez joué, fit-il, autoritaire, maintenant, c'est mon tour !

- Tu rigoles ? J'ai eu le temps de rien faire ! protestai-je.

- Chut. Contente-toi d'apprécier. »

D'une main experte dans mon dos, il dégrafa mon soutien-gorge sans bretelles, dévoilant ma poitrine pour son plus grand plaisir. Ses lèvres se posèrent entre mes seins et, après une myriade de baisers mouillés le long de mon ventre, sa bouche vint roder autour de mon nombril. Il plongea alors le bout de sa langue dans cet orifice si particulier. Une sensation inédite mais délectable se fit ressentir entre mes jambes, un mélange de picotements et de chatouilles. Par réflexe, mon bassin se décolla un instant, juste assez pour faire sourire mon partenaire.

Celui-ci me souleva les deux jambes et en profita pour m'enlever ma culotte, noire et basique. Il s'empressa ensuite de poser ses lèvre sur mon pubis, parfaitement lisse et dénudé. Il resta comme ça pendant une dizaine de secondes avant de redresser la tête et de m'écarter largement les jambes. Il me mordit une première fois l'intérieur de la cuisse et je dus serrer les dents pour n'émettre aucun son. Le deuxième fois, un gémissement m'échappa.

Paul fit alors parcourir ses mains sur ma peau nue, me procurant ainsi de doux frissons. Quand le bout de ses doigts effleura mon clitoris, mon dos s'arqua. Il continua pendant plusieurs minutes à seulement frôler mon intimité échauffée, sans jamais rien lui faire d'autre. Cela provoquait en moi une frustration à la fois agréable et terriblement insoutenable.

Lorsqu'il me sentit sur le point de craquer, il plongea sa tête entre mes jambes. Il lapa plusieurs fois ma vulve avant de carrément faire rentrer sa langue dans mon vagin. Il lui fit faire quelques allers-retours des plus délicieux et, quand je fus proche de l'orgasme, il prit mon clitoris entre ses lèvres et joua avec quelques secondes. J'atteignis le point de non-retour.

_Wahou !_ pensai-je.

- « Pas mal, lui dis-je, tu t'en sors bien.

- Ce n'était que le début. Maintenant, on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses. »

Je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec lui. Je me remettais à peine d'un orgasme phénoménal que j'en avais déjà besoin d'un autre. Il fouilla alors dans les poches de son pantalon et, comprenant qu'il cherchait une capote, je lui indiquai le tiroir de ma table de chevet. Il l'ouvrit et prit au hasard un préservatif parmi la bonne cinquantaine qui devait s'y trouver. Il ne commenta pas et se contenta de sourire.

- « Mets-toi sur le ventre, ordonna-t-il.

- Quoi ? Mais pourq–

- Tu as envie de décoller ? » me coupa-t-il.

J'acquiesçai vivement.

- « Alors fais-moi confiance et retourne-toi. »

J'obtempérai et roulai sur le côté.

Je l'entendis se débarrasser de son boxer et enfiler le préservatif. Ses mains empoignèrent mes fesses et les écartèrent. Je le sentis approcher son visage et il cracha pour lubrifier un endroit qui n'avait pas besoin de ça pour être humide. Il mordit à pleines dents mes lèvres intimes avant de se redresser et de positionner son gland à l'entrée de mon intimité. Il entra un moi d'un coup sec ; j'eus un soubresaut. Il arrêta ensuite de se tenir en appui sur ses mains et s'affala de tout son poids sur moi. Son pénis gagna en profondeur, je m'enfonçai un peu plus dans le lit et j'étais complètement immobilisée. Mais, au lieu d'être douloureuse, cette position était tout simplement des plus excitantes.

Il se retira entièrement et se laissa tomber en moi, avec encore plus de force. Il le fit plusieurs fois, butant à chaque fois un peu plus contre les fond de mon vagin qui ne cessait d'en redemander.

Après quelques minutes, il m'attrapa par les hanches et me tira en arrière, m'amenant à me mettre à quatre pattes, alors qu'il se mettait à genoux. Il attrapa une pleine poignée de mes cheveux et tira dessus pour me faire redresser la tête. Il accéléra encore plus la cadence, la peau de son bassin claquait contre mes fesses. Soudain, sa main s'abattit sur ma croupe. Je criai sur le coup de la surprise et il me mit une autre fessée. Cette fois, je gémis de plaisir. La brûlure de cette tape finissait de m'exciter.

Quand l'excitation fut presque à son comble, il m'attrapa par la taille et amena mon dos à se coller contre son torse. Il s'empara d'un de mes seins et de mon clitoris et mordit mon cou. Il lui fallut très peu de temps pour se libérer en moi et, voulant que je vienne avec lui, il lâcha ma poitrine et enfonça la première phalange de son index dans mon anus. Cette zone avait si peu l'habitude d'être stimulée que j'éclatai instantanément.

Alors que nous étions encore pantelants, il se retira et alla jeter le préservatif dans les toilettes. Quand il revint, il se faufila avec moi sous la couette et embrassa ma joue.

- « Merci, dit-il, t'as été super.

- Je pourrais dire la même chose de toi. »

Il rit avant d'embrasser une seconde fois ma joue et de poser sa tête sur l'oreiller. Je me roulai sur le côté, en chien de fusil, dos à lui, et laissai le sommeil me gagner. Au moment où je sombrai, je le sentis se mettre dans la même position que moi, coller son torse contre mon dos et enrouler un bras autour de ma taille. Nous nous endormîmes dans cette position.

-X-X-

Quand je me réveillai plus tard dans la journée, nous n'avions pas bougé d'un millimètre, à ceci près que sa main avait quitté ma taille et empoignait mon sein. Je desserrai ses doigts avec une grande précaution pour ne pas le réveiller et me levai. J'enfilai ma culotte et un t-shirt gris de U.C.L.A. que m'avait offert Leah, à l'époque où elle y étudiait encore.

Un marteau cognait dans mon crâne et j'avais la nausée. Bref, la gueule de bois. Comme à mon habitude, je soignai le mal par le mal en me préparant un Bloody Mary que je bus d'une traite. Mon estomac se calma instantanément, mais ma tête menaçait toujours d'exploser. Je me résolus à prendre un anti-douleur.

Je remarquai au passage que Leah n'était pas passée par chez moi. J'allai donc récupérer ma clef sous le pot de fleurs.

J'avais un peu faim alors je me fis quelques toasts. Quand mes deux tranches de pain de mie sautèrent hors du grille-pain, je sentis deux mains qui me prenaient par les hanches. Paul, nu comme un ver, son érection matinale – bien qu'il soit deux heures de l'après-midi – appuyant contre mes reins. Il en avait envie, moi aussi. Et, sans attendre, il me prit sauvagement sur ma minuscule table de cuisine.

Une fois la vague de plaisir passée, il enfila son boxer et s'assit en face de moi. Je lui fis griller des tartines et nous mangeâmes en silence. Il m'aida à débarrasser et à faire la vaisselle. J'allai ensuite prendre une douche. Il ne tarda pas à me rejoindre et nous nous envoyâmes en l'air une nouvelle fois.

Une fois propre et sec, il remit ses vêtements et marmonna quelque chose comme quoi il devait partir. Il me fit la bise, me gratifia d'un ultime compliment en rapport avec nos sublimes parties de jambes en l'air, et, comme le gentleman qu'il était, il me laissa son numéro en quittant mon appartement.

Nous savions lui et moi que je ne le rappellerais jamais.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et voilà pour le premier chapitre ! Vos impressions ?<strong>_

_**Pour les fans d'Edward, pas de panique ! Il sera beaucoup plus présent dans les autres chapitres.**_

_**À plus !**_

_**Jul'B.**_


	2. Tu as commencé, tu finis

_**Salut tout le monde !**_

_**Oui, je démarre très mal cette nouvelle fiction avec une attente de deux mois entre les deux premiers chapitres. J'en suis désolée mais, croyez-moi, j'ai de bonnes raisons. En effet, tout d'abord, j'ai eu un important examen en février, j'ai donc dû stopper l'écriture pendant mes révisions et pendant la semaine où je l'ai passé. Ensuite, vacances obligent, je suis partie une semaine au ski, histoire de décompresser de ces semaines de travail intensif. Et enfin, j'ai une troisième raison, mais celle-ci est d'ordre personnel et je ne souhaite pas la poster publiquement. Si toutefois vous vouliez savoir, vous n'aurez qu'à me demander en message privé, je vous répondrai avec plaisir.**_

_**En espérant que vous aimerez ce chapitre qui, du coup, est quand même très long (par contre, Edward n'est encore pas très présent).**_

_**On se retrouve plus bas.**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Tu as commencé, tu finis !<strong>

**Bella's POV**

Mon portable sonna sur le coup des neuf heures du matin. Je grognai et, encore allongée dans mon lit – nous étions samedi, une semaine après mon aventure avec Paul –, j'attrapai l'appareil bien trop bruyant et bougonnai un ''Allo ?'' des plus endormis, les paupières encore lourdes.

- « Isabel Swan ? Ici Patricia Clarks, votre conseillère ''Pôle Emploi''. »

Mes yeux furent soudain beaucoup moins fatigués et je me redressai.

- « Bonjour, Patricia. Il y a un problème ? »

Je pensai automatiquement au client de la semaine précédente. M'avait-il finalement caftée et Jessica avait préféré appeler l'agence plutôt que de me dire en face que j'étais virée ?

- « Aucun » me rassura-t-elle et je soupirai de soulagement « J'ai seulement une mission à vous proposer.

- Quel genre de mission ?

- De courte durée. Juste une soirée. Ce soir, en fait. Il y a un gala de charité organisé au _Hilton_. »

_La vache ! Y en a qui on du pognon !_

- « Lequel ? demandai-je.

- Celui sur Grand Avenue. Une des serveuses est tombée malade et ne peut donc pas assurer son service. Le patron vient à l'instant de m'appeler et il a besoin de quelqu'un dans l'urgence. J'ai tout de suite pensé à vous. Je leur dis que vous acceptez ?

- Mmmh, réfléchis-je, à quelle heure dois-je y être ?

- Les festivités commencent à vingt heures mais vous devez vous présenter à l'hôtel une heure plus tôt.

- Et quand est-ce que je peux espérer partir ?

- Je l'ignore. Ce genre de soirée dure assez longtemps, en règle générale. Mais vous serez payée quatre cents dollars. »

Quatre cents balles ! Quatre cents balles pour porter un plateau parmi tout le gratin de L.A. et dans un cadre des plus luxueux ! Je ne pouvais même pas songer à refuser !

- « Dites-leur que je me ferai un plaisir de les dépanner.

- Je m'en doutais. Je m'empresse de rappeler l'hôtel pour leur faire parvenir vos mensurations. Un uniforme vous y attendra. Au revoir, Bella.

- Au revoir, Patricia. Et merci. »

Un ''clic'' mit alors fin à notre conversation.

-X-X-

J'arrivai au _Hilton_ avec cinq petites minutes d'avance. J'y pénétrai par une porte située à l'arrière du bâtiment et sur laquelle était écrit ''Entrée du personnel''. Une jeune femme plutôt banale, qui devait avoir à peine quelques années de plus que moi, m'accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux. Elle portait une chemisette blanche, qui était rentrée dans une jupe crayon noire à la taille haute, et des escarpins vernis.

- « Tu dois être Isabelle, c'est toi qui remplace Marian. Bienvenue ! »

Je la corrigeai rapidement sur mon prénom et elle entama un petit briefing. J'appris qu'elle était, d'une certaine façon, ma supérieure : elle servait en salle tout en supervisant les autres filles ; c'était une sorte de ''serveuse en chef''. En plus d'elle, nous étions dix serveuses ce soir-là. Mes collègues se connaissaient déjà entre elles, étant embauchées de manière permanente à l'hôtel. Toutes revêtaient la même tenue, je ne fus donc pas surprise quand je découvris dans mon vestiaire provisoire un ensemble semblable à celui que portaient Karen, la ''serveuse en chef'', et ses sbires. J'enfilai rapidement les vêtements – du 100% coton pour la chemisette, de la soie pour la jupe – et les chaussures – du cuir italien –, qui ne m'étaient malheureusement que prêtés, et épinglai mon badge sur ma poitrine.

- « Ah, au fait, me dit-elle en pointant le morceau de plastique, le patron n'a pas eu le temps d'aller faire faire un badge à ton nom. Du coup, on te prête celui de celle que tu remplaces. »

Je m'appellerais donc Marian. Génial...

Elle m'amena ensuite en cuisines et me présenta aux cuistots, avec qui j'allais être amenée à communiquer pendant toute la soirée. Elle me présenta aussi aux mecs chargés de faire des cocktails, qu'on ne pouvait pas appeler ''barmen'' parce que, dans ce lieu insolite, ils n'exerçaient pas leur talent derrière un bar, mais derrière les portes des cuisines. Certains d'entre eux étaient plus qu'appétissants.

Un quart d'heure avant l'ouverture officielle des portes, un homme très élégant, en costume, entra dans l'immense salle de réception du _Hilton_. Il serra la main de chaque employé, moi y compris, en se présentant sous le nom de Simon Bradford, organisateur du gala. Il nous donna rapidement ses quelques directives et s'éclipsa pour aller s'entretenir avec le propriétaire de l'hôtel.

Quand notre supérieure nous en donna l'ordre, nous autres serveuses nous mîmes en place dans la salle, chacune avec un plateau de boissons dans les mains. Les hommes désignés pour faire les videurs ouvrirent alors les portes. De nombreux invités, dont les vêtements devaient valoir l'équivalent de ma paye mensuelle au magasin, prirent possession des lieux en un instant. En moins de cinq minutes, mon plateau fut vide et je m'empressai d'aller le remplir à nouveau.

Cinq cents personnes, d'après Karen, étaient présents à cette petite fête. Chacun allait de sa petite exigence et je passai mon temps à me faufiler entre les gens, proposant un verre à qui n'en avait pas encore, et à faire des allers-retours entre la salle et les cuisines. Je devais presque courir pour tenir le rythme.

Lors d'un énième voyage destiné à faire le plein de boissons, un homme me coupa soudain la route et je le percutai. Mon plateau tomba avec fracas sur le parquet, je bénis le ciel qu'il ait été vide, et j'atterris sur les fesses.

- « Oh, pardonnez-moi, dit-l'homme. Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne vous avais pas vue. Laissez-moi vous aider à vous relever. »

Je reconnus sa voix, avant de reconnaître son visage quand je levai les yeux vers celui qui m'avait bousculée.

- « Vous ? » me dit le client plus que désagréable qui s'était joué de moi la semaine précédente.

Je repoussai la main qu'il me tendit malgré tout et me relevai toute seule. Je ne pus malheureusement pas l'empêcher de ramasser mon plateau. Je ne le remerciai pas quand il me le donna.

- « Je ne vous ai pas fait mal, au moins ? s'enquit-il.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous foutre ? m'insurgeai-je.

- Je m'en voudrais de vous avoir abîmée.

- Allez au diable !

- Mais rentrez-moi donc ces griffes ! rit-il, je n'ai rien fait pour mériter une telle amertume de votre part !

- Dois-je vous rappeler votre comportement envers moi au magasin ?

- Ah, ça ! J'étais dans un de mes mauvais jours, je n'ai pas l'habitude de me conduire de la sorte.

- Vous sembliez pourtant en pleine possession de vos moyens !

- Non, vraiment. J'ai peut-être tout les défauts de monde, mais je ne suis pas méchant. »

Je lui lançai un regard plein de dédain et tournai les talons. Il me retint par le poignet. J'entrepris alors de lui abattre mon plateau sur le crâne mais il arrêta mon bras à quelques centimètres de son front.

- « À quelle heure terminez-vous ? » me demanda-t-il comme s'il n'était absolument pas en train de m'empêcher de le frapper « j'aimerais beaucoup vous offrir un verre après votre service.

- Ne me faites pas rire.

- Je suis très sérieux.

- Au revoir. »

Je libérai mon bras d'un coup sec et abandonnai mon interlocuteur pour rejoindre les cuisines. Là, je m'affalai sur une chaise en soupirant bruyamment.

- « Aurait-on quelque soucis ? » me demanda l'un des barmen – ou plutôt l'un des hommes chargés de préparer les boissons.

- « Pas spécialement. Je suis juste fatiguée. Cette soirée est assez éprouvante.

- Je te sers un remontant ?

- On a le droit ? m'étonnai-je.

- Bah ! Même qu'on ne l'ait pas, on le prend !

- Alors un gin, pour moi. Double, avec des glaçons, une rondelle de citron vert et un centimètre de limonade. »

Il me servit mon cocktail et se versa la même chose avant d'installer une chaise à côté de la mienne et de s'y asseoir. Il trinqua avec moi et m'observa pendant que j'avalai ma première gorgée. Je captai ses yeux et ne les lâchai pas ; j'avais toujours été très forte au jeu du regard.

Ses mirettes fixant toujours les miennes, il chercha son verre à tâtons. Ses doigts cognèrent alors le récipient, qui bascula et se renversa sur son pantalon. Il sursauta à ce contact humide et détourna les yeux malgré lui. Comme j'avais de toute façon gagné, je m'autorisai à exploser de rire. Il me suivit dans mon hilarité.

- « Rigole pas ! » tenta-t-il de garder son sérieux entre deux gloussements « je suis trempé, maintenant !

- Tu veux peut-être que je t'essuies ? » flirtai-je par réflexe et malgré mon rire.

- Avec plaisir, flirta-t-il en retour, il doit y avoir des serviettes sous l'évier. »

J'ouvris le placard qu'il me désignait et en sortis une épaisse serviette blanche. Quand je la lui posai sur la cuisse, ses yeux se firent plus malicieux et son rire se transforma en un sourire en coin très joueur.

- « C'est tombé un peu plus haut, je crois » s'amusa-t-il.

Suivant ses indications, je fis glisser ses mains jusque près de son aine. Son sourire s'élargit et mon pseudo-barman me fit un clin d'œil. Au moment où je m'apprêtai à effleurer son entrejambe, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit sur une de mes collègues de la soirée – Maureen, je crois. N'ayant rien à cacher, je laissai mes mains sur la cuisse de mon partenaire tandis que l'autre serveuse remplit son plateau. Tout le temps pendant lequel elle s'affaira, je pus sentir son regard glacial dans mon dos.

- « Au fait, Isabel, » me lança-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce, « si on a pris soin de remplacer Marian, c'est parce qu'on avait besoin d'une onzième serveuse. Alors il serait aimable de ta part de revenir en salle et de faire ce pour quoi tu es payée ! »

_Mais quelle pute ! Faudra qu'elle songe à se faire baiser, un de ces jours !_

- « Tu la connais ? » demandai-je à l'homme assis à côté de moi après qu'elle fut partie.

- « Mmh, oui. On est sortis ensemble. En quelque sorte...

- ''En quelque sorte'' ?

- On couchait ensemble, quoi.

- Pourquoi vous avez arrêté ?

- Elle voulait que ça devienne sérieux. Pas moi. »

Je ne pus contenir mon hilarité. Oui, c'est mal de se moquer du malheur des gens, mais qu'est-ce que c'est bon !

- « C'est quoi ton prénom ? lui demandai-je soudain.

- Matthew. Mat.

- Eh bien, Mat, je vais devoir te demander de m'excuser. Il faut que j'y aille.

- Pourquoi ?

- T'as entendu cette chère Maureen ! Il faut que j'aille accomplir le noble travail pour lequel je suis payée si grassement. Et toi aussi.

- Tu reviens, après ?

- Il faudra bien que je vienne ravitailler mon plateau.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça. Et tu le sais.

- Ah ! Tu veux savoir si on couchera ensemble ! Pourquoi pas ? Si tu es sage. »

J'avalai alors mon gin d'une traite, posai des verres au hasard sur mon plateau et quittai les cuisine en lançant un clin d'œil au très blond et très charmant Matthew.

De retour dans la salle de réception, je continuai à servir cocktails et coupes de champagne, en prenant soin d'éviter Monsieur Le-Client-Le-Plus-Chiant-Qu'il-M'ait-Été-Donné-De-Rencontrer, que je voyais partout où j'allais puisque j'étais désormais au courant de sa présence à ce gala.

Quand, lors d'un moment de calme dans les demandes de boissons, je m'adossai à un mur dans un coin de la pièce, Maureen me surprit et vint à ma rencontre.

- « Toi ! » cria-t-elle en enfonçant son index dans mon sternum.

Je fixai son doigt. Quelque chose dans mon regard l'encouragea à le retirer promptement. Ce fut, je pense, une des meilleures choses qu'elle ait jamais faites. Je devenais particulièrement violente quand on me cherchait des noises. Et je démarrais au quart de tour.

- « Retourne travailler » se contenta-t-elle de me dire et je devinai qu'elle s'était retenue de me balancer dans la tronche une tirade à laquelle elle avait longuement réfléchi.

- « Je prends une pause, tout le monde a un verre dans la main.

- Il n'y a pas que les boissons à servir, il y a aussi les canapés ! Et, à ma connaissance, je n'en ai pas encore vu un seul sur ton plateau.

- Attends, il y a aussi les quoi ?

- Les canapés ! »

Je haussai un sourcil. Elle ne me demandait certainement pas de servir des sofas aux invités. Elle détecta mon air interrogatif.

- « Les canapés sont des petites bouchées salées que l'on sert en apéritif, expliqua-t-elle.

- Ah ouais, des TUC© de bourgeois, quoi !

- Si tu veux. Les prochains à servir sont au saumon fumé. Alors bouge tes fesses et va en chercher !

- Tu devrais niquer, de temps en temps, ça te détendrait. »

Son visage se teinta de surprise en réaction à mes mots mais elle reprit rapidement son masque de colère.

- « Et toi, tu devrais arrêter de niquer ! Au moins pendant tes heures de travail !

- Développe, s'il te plait. Je n'ai pas compris où tu voulais en venir, la provoquai-je.

- Oh, ne me prends pas pour une conne ! J'ai très bien vu ton petit jeu avec Matthew !

- Ma parole ! Tu es jalouse ! en rajoutai-je une couche.

- Moi ? Jalouse de toi ? Mais comment pourrais-je l'être ? Après tout, tu n'es qu'une pute ! »

Ce fut le mot de trop.

J'envoyai mon poing directement dans sa lèvre inférieure, qui se fendit et se mit à saigner abondamment. Quelque chose d'impressionnant, quand on n'est pas habitué, mais de totalement bénin. Le coup parfait ! Elle se mit à paniquer quand elle remarqua tout le sang qui commençait à se répandre sur son visage. Préférant ne pas m'attirer d'ennuis, je me dirigeai vers les cuisines. Elle ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et tenta de me retenir par le bras.

- « Tu me frappes et tu fuis avant même de me laisser une chance de riposter ! cracha-t-elle, tu n'es qu'une lâche !

- Si tu veux te battre, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Mais on fait ça en cuisines. Toi comme moi ne voulons pas risquer de perdre notre boulot, aussi provisoire soit-il pour l'une d'entre nous » fis-je en observant du coin de l'œil les quelques invités qui commençaient à s'alarmer.

- « Ça marche. »

Elle lâcha mon bras et nous allâmes ensemble jusqu'à notre terrain de combat. Sitôt les portes à battants refermées, elle se jeta sur moi. Elle agrippa mon chignon et tira dessus de toutes ses forces – réflexe typiquement féminin. Je contrattaquai en lui décochant un puissant coup de coude dans les côtes. Elle se plia alors en deux et libéra mes cheveux. Je profitai de cette ouverture pour me dégager et je pris l'avantage en lui envoyant un coup de genou dans la cuisse.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à la gratifier d'un ultime coup, elle attrapa la bassine d'eau savonneuse posée sur l'évier et lança son contenu sur moi. Je me stoppai net. Puis je saisis l'ampleur des dégâts : des vêtements et des chaussures foutus qu'il faudrait certainement repayer, ma coiffure détruite, mon maquillage massacré, et, par dessus tout, une humiliation des plus dégradantes. Je ne mis qu'une seconde à réaliser tout ça, après quoi je me jetai sur elle, encore plus déterminée à lui en faire baver.

Au moment où mon point allait cogner sa mâchoire, des bras m'encerclèrent et me firent reculer. C'était l'un des cuisiniers. Plusieurs autres personnes étaient déjà autour de Maureen et se renseignaient sur son état de santé.

_Évidemment ! Comme elle a le visage en sang, Madame passe pour la victime ! Non mais je vous jure !_

Puis ma colère se transforma en surprise quand je découvris l'identité d'un des sauveteurs de ma chère copine : c'était le client odieux de la semaine précédente !

- « Qu'est-ce que vous foutez dans ces cuisines ? éructai-je, elles sont réservées au personnel !

- J'ai assisté à votre début de dispute. J'ai jugé préférable de venir vous séparer, mais, apparemment, j'arrive trop tard. Qu'a-t-elle bien pu vous faire pour que vous l'amochiez comme ça ?

- Je lui ai juste rappelé ce qu'elle était » répondit l'intéressée.

Je voulus l'étrangler mais celui qui me tenait resserra son étreinte quand il me sentit m'agiter.

- « Regardez-la, continua-t-elle, elle est complètement tarée ! »

Au prix d'un ultime effort, je me libérai des bras du cuistot et, sans être interrompue, cette fois, je décochai un coup de poing dans la mâchoire de Maureen, qui ferma aussitôt sa grande gueule. Une bonne nouvelle n'arrivant jamais seule, sa lèvre se remit à saigner.

Mon fameux client fut celui qui m'empêcha de cogner une seconde fois.

- « Lâchez-moi ! » lui ordonnai-je en me débattant. Il ne desserra pas ses bras d'un pouce.

- « Il faut que vous vous calmiez. Je vous amène dehors. »

Je refusai mais, malgré mes protestations, je me retrouvai à l'extérieur. Le froid me rappela que mes vêtements étaient mouillés. Je frissonnai.

- « Tenez, mettez ça » me dit-il en me tendant sa veste de costume.

- Vous me faites le coup du parfait gentleman qui prête sa veste à la nana frigorifiée ? C'est pathétique !

- Il n'y a pas que le froid. Votre chemisier est transparent. »

Exact. Ma chemise et mon soutien-gorge blancs ne cachaient plus grand-chose de mon corps. Et comme s'il n'attiraient déjà pas suffisamment l'attention par leur couleur rose foncé, mes tétons pointaient.

- « Ça ne dérange que vous, répondis-je.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que ça me dérange ?

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas, pourquoi vouloir me couvrir ?

- J'ai un bon fond. La santé des autres me tient à cœur, fit-il très sérieusement.

- Et vous offrez votre veste à tous les gens frissonnants que vous croisez ?

- Bon ! Vous la prenez ou non ? »

Je le lui pris alors des mains. Il me sembla reconnaître la couleur, puis mes soupçons furent confirmés par l'étiquette.

- « Quelle ironie ! fis-je en enfilant le vêtement.

- Quoi donc ?

- C'est la veste que je vous ai vendue la semaine dernière. »

Il rit. Un peu. Puis il y eut un silence. J'en profitai pour aller récupérer le tabac et les feuilles que j'avais fort heureusement laissés au sec dans mon vestiaire. J'aurais tué Maureen s'ils avaient subi le même sort que mes vêtements. Je me roulai donc une cigarette – sans filtre –, rejoignis le propriétaire de la veste, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre depuis que j'étais partie, et allumai ma clope avec mon briquet. Je tirai une latte et laissai cette douce sensation étourdissante m'envahir.

- « Vous ne devriez pas fumer.

- Je m'en fous.

- Vous savez que ça tue ?

- Ah bon ? Je croyais que c'était riche en calcium ! Et puis, de toute façon, faut bien mourir de quelque chose.

- Je peux vous poser une question ?

- Vous venez de le faire.

- Bien..., marmonna-t-il, je peux vous poser une question autre que celle que je vous pose en ce moment ?

- Essayez toujours.

- Quel est votre prénom ?

- Ça ne vous regarde pas.

- Je savais que vous répondriez quelque chose comme ça. J'ai donc pensé à lire votre badge avant que vous ne boutonniez ma veste. »

J'ouvris la bouche pour lui signifier que ce n'était pas mon badge, puis je me ravisai. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien en avoir à faire qu'il connaisse mon vrai prénom ou pas ? En plus, ça cultivait le mystère.

Devant mon absence de réponse, il eut une expression triomphante, croyant certainement qu'il m'avait cloué le bec.

- « Marian, reprit-il, c'est un très beau prénom. Il vous va bien. Même si j'avais imaginé quelque chose aux consonnances un peu plus latino, au vu de votre accent et de votre tempérament de feu. »

_S'il savait_, me dis-je.

Je tirai une autre fois sur ma cigarette, qui se consumait de plus en plus, et soufflai ma fumée dans son visage. Il cligna des yeux et eut une quinte de toux.

- « Vous seriez gentille de ne pas faire ça.

- Pourquoi ? C'est drôle.

- Ravi de vous faire rire... »

J'aspirai ma dernière latte et et jetai mon mégot par terre.

- « On peut rentrer, dis-je.

- Vous êtes sûre ? Vous ne risquez plus d'attaquer cette serveuse ?

- Si. Mais elle sera tellement bien protégée que je ne pourrai rien faire. »

Il m'escorta alors à l'intérieur. Près des vestiaires du personnel, nous croisâmes Matthew.

- « Ah ! Te voilà ! Dit-il en prenant soin d'ignorer l'homme qui m'accompagnait « j'ai appris que tu t'étais battue avec Maureen. Je voulais savoir comment tu allais.

- Eh bien, je suis trempée et affreuse, mais à part ça, tout baigne !

- Tant mieux. Tu comptes continuer à servir ?

- Évidemment ! Je suis payée pour ça, non ?

- Oui mais je pensais que, après tout ça, tu voudrais rentrer chez toi.

- Et m'asseoir sur mes quatre cents dollars ? Jamais !

- On se verra tout à l'heure, alors ? »

Sans qu'il ne le veuille, son affirmation sonna comme une question.

- « Oui » le rassurai-je.

Sa bouche se fendit d'un grand et beau sourire.

- « Bon » repris-je à l'attention des deux mâles qui m'entouraient « je vais vous laisser, il que j'aille nettoyer les dégâts et que je retourne travailler » je retirai la veste et la tendit à son propriétaire « je vous rend ça. Merci.

- Gardez-la, vous êtes encore mouillée.

- Je ne penserai pas à vous la rendre.

- Ça ne fait rien. Je viendrai la récupérer au magasin.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Certain.

- Alors merci. »

Et je pris congé de mes deux interlocuteurs.

J'attrapai ma trousse de maquillage, que j'amenais partout avec moi, dans mon casier et allai aux toilettes. Je contemplai le massacre dans le grand miroir au-dessus des lavabos : j'avais du boulot !

Je commençai par ôter la veste et constatai que ma chemise et mon soutien-gorge n'avaient pas séché le moins du monde. Je retirai ce dernier et cachai la transparence de mon haut en reboutonnant la veste par-dessus. Elle était beaucoup trop grande pour moi et le bleu marine jurait contre le noir de ma jupe, mais c'était toujours mieux que de laisser à tous les invités le loisir de regarder mes seins. Je défis ensuite ma coiffure, séchai maladroitement mes cheveux sous le sèche-mains et les rattachai en un chignon approximatif.

Puis je m'attaquai à ce qui était le plus catastrophique : le maquillage. Je dus prendre la décision radicale de me démaquiller complètement pour me remaquiller.

Ceci fait, j'étais à peu près présentable. J'allai ranger mes affaires aux vestiaires, remplis un plateau de _canapés_ que je piochai au hasard et retournai en salle. J'ignorai les regards curieux des gens qui s'attardaient sur ma tenue plutôt singulière.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula sans autre encombre. Maureen, dont la lèvre était violette et avait doublé de volume, ne réclama pas sa revanche et le client si désagréable ne fit plus parler de lui.

Vers trois heures du matin, tous les invités étaient partis et les plongeurs avaient attaqué la vaisselle. Je fus convoquée dans le bureau du patron de l'hôtel, pour un simple debriefing d'après la personne qui m'avait transmis le message.

Je frappai trois grands coups sur l'immense porte boisée, puis on m'invita à entrer.

- « Asseyez-vous » me dit l'homme assis derrière le bureau en m'indiquant le siège de cuir installé en face de lui.

Je m'exécutai.

- « Je tenais à vous féliciter en personne pour votre performance de la soirée. »

J'ouvris des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Était-ce une blague ? Je le fixai, guettant tout signe de plaisanterie.

- « Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Je suis très sérieux. L'organisateur de ce gala était le premier étonné quand il a eu fini de calculer le montant total des dons.

- J'ai bien peur de ne pas être plus responsable de cette réussite que n'importe quelle autre serveuse.

- C'est précisément là que vous vous trompez, Isabel. Vous êtes nouvelle, ici, même les habitués ne vous ont jamais vue, et, je ne devrais pas avoir à vous le dire, mais vous êtes un très belle femme. Vous avez une grande gueule, aussi, à ce que j'ai cru comprendre ! »

Il émit un petit rire.

- « Enfin bref, reprit-il, vous avez su séduire et attirer l'attention. Or, un homme séduit, est un homme généreux. Voilà pourquoi je pense que c'est grâce à vous que nous avons fait tant de bénéfices. Bravo.

- Eh bien... Merci. Je ne sais pas trop quoi répondre...

- Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Ce n'est pourtant pas votre genre ! » il marqua une pause, le temps de calmer son rire « Bon, je vais vous régler pour vos services. Cinq cents dollars, c'est ça ?

- On m'avait dit quatre cents.

- Et honnête avec ça ! Décidément, vous avez tout pour plaire, Mademoiselle Swan ! Pour la peine, je vous laisse ces cents dollars. Vous préférez un chèque ou un virement sur votre compte ?

- Un chèque, s'il vous plait » songeai-je que, comme le montant était le même que celui de mon loyer, je pourrais directement donner le pognon à mon proprio.

- « L'ordre ? demanda-t-il.

- Je le mettrai. »

Il me tendit le morceau de papier qu'il venait de signer. Je l'attrapai et le rangeai dans mon porte-feuille.

- « Autre chose, me dit-il avant que je ne me lève, j'ai eu vent de vos frasques avec Mademoiselle Simmons.

- Qui ?

- Maureen Simmons.

- Ah...

- Oui. Je tiens quand même à vous dire que je considère la violence comme quelque chose d'intolérable, surtout entre femmes. Si jamais vous êtes amenée à retravailler avec nous, et j'espère que ce sera le cas, je n'accepterai pas un comportement pareil ! Suis-je clair ?

- Oui, Monsieur. Mais vous devez savoir que ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé. Je n'ai fait que répondre à une offensive qu'elle avait lancée.

- Peu importe. Elle aura droit au même discours que vous, de toute façon.

- Bien. Est-ce que je dois vous rendre l'uniforme ?

- Vu l'état dans lequel il est, je préfère vous le laisser.

- Même les chaussures ? » demandai-je, pleine d'espoir et les yeux brillants.

- « Même les chaussures. »

Je me retins de lui sauter au coup mais le remerciai chaleureusement avant de lui rendre le badge de Marian et de quitter la pièce. En refermant la porte, je me retrouvai nez à nez avec Matthew, qui m'avait visiblement attendue.

- « Tu as fini ? On va boire un verre chez moi ? me proposa-t-il.

- Juste tous les deux, ou avec d'autres personnes ? m'assurai-je de ses intentions.

- Juste tous les deux...

- Alors je te suis. Tu habites loin ?

- À la sortie de la ville. »

Il me passa une main dans le dos et m'accompagna jusqu'aux vestiaires. Je récupérai mes affaires et les fourrai dans mon sac, sans même prendre le temps de me changer ; je préférais ne pas perdre de temps et aller au plus vite chez Matthew.

Je m'installai sur le siège passager de la voiture de celui-ci tandis qu'il prit place derrière le volant. Il démarra le véhicule et posa nonchalamment sa main sur ma cuisse pendant tout le trajet.

Après une dizaine de minutes, il gara la voiture devant une immeuble. Nous montâmes au cinquième étage et il me fit entrer dans son appartement.

- « Qu'est-ce que je te sers ? me demanda-t-il, tequila, whisky, rhum, gin, vodka... ?

- Du rhum. Avec un peu de sirop de menthe, si tu as.

- Un rhum-menthe, donc. Je te prépare ça. Assieds-toi, si tu veux. »

J'obéis et m'assis sur le canapé moelleux qu'il me montrait de la tête. Il ne tarda pas à me rejoindre avec un verre dans chaque main. Il me donna le mien et je remarquai qu'il s'était servi un coca, probablement largement dilué dans du whisky.

Il s'installa à côté de moi et nous bûmes notre verre en silence, probablement trop sobres pour nous sauter dessus sans craindre le rejet. Mon Dieu, j'avais besoin d'une clope !

- « Je peux fumer ici ? demandai-je l'autorisation.

- Oui, bien sûr ! »

Soulagée, je récupérai mon tabac et mes feuilles et commencer à me rouler une cigarette.

- « J'ai de quoi la corser un peu, si ça te dit » fit-il avec un regard entendu.

- Tu veux dire que tu as de la beu ?

- Exactement.

- Ramène-la ! » criai-je presque tant cette nouvelle me réjouissait.

Il s'exécuta et revint avec un petit sachet d'herbe qu'il me tendit. Je l'ouvris et en saupoudrai le petit cylindre de tabac, que je scellai en léchant la partie collante de la feuille. J'allumai mon joint et tirai une latte dessus avant de le passer à Matthew. Une sensation de léger étourdissement m'envahit et je me sentis tout de suite plus encline à séduire. Après sa première taffe, le corps de Mat se détendit et je compris que nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde.

Nous continuâmes à tirer à tour de rôle sur le joint et, quand celui-ci fut entièrement consumé, l'ambiance se réchauffa considérablement. Matthew termina son verre d'une traite, me prit le mien des mains et posa les deux sur la table. Puis, sans plus de tergiversions, il posa une main sur ma hanche, une dans ma nuque et vint écraser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Sa langue n'attendit pas pour se joindre à la partie et elle livra avec la mienne un combat qu'aucune ne semblait mener.

Souhaitant rapidement passer à la vitesse supérieure, je déboutonnai la veste que l'autre m'avait prêtée un peu plus tôt.

- « Garde-la » me fit l'homme qui m'embrassait « ça me donne l'impression de piquer la nana d'un autre mec. Et, franchement, c'est diaboliquement bandant ! »

Cette réplique me fit rire et j'obéis.

- « Je ne suis pas sa nana » me sentis-je obligée de préciser.

- « Je sais. Mais c'est excitant quand même. »

Comme s'il voulait me le prouver, il reprit son baiser avec plus d'ardeur. Il nous fit nous allonger sur le canapé, se plaçant au dessus de moi. Il défit alors les boutons de ma chemise auxquels il avait accès et exposa ainsi mes seins nus.

- « Pas de soutien-gorge ? s'étonna-t-il.

- J'ai préféré l'enlever après l'incident. »

Il ne commenta pas mais prit un de mes seins dans la main avant de replonger sur ma bouche. Il prit ma lèvre inférieure et tira un peu dessus. Il ne s'en doutait pas mais ce simple geste me procura d'intenses sensations. J'étouffai un gémissement mais il n'échappa pas à mon partenaire. En réponse, celui-ci glissa ses mains sous ma jupe et la remonta au dessus de mes hanches, avant de prendre une de mes fesses dans chaque main.

Sans rompre notre baiser, il souleva mon bassin pour le coller au sien. Son érection appuya alors exactement sur mon clitoris. Il agita son corps de quelques lents et puissants coups de bassin, cognant toujours un peu plus sur ce point si sensible.

Je fus la première surprise lorsque j'atteignis l'orgasme. Tellement surprise que je ne pus contenir aucun de mes gémissements, qui résonnèrent dans l'appartement.

- « _Dios __m__í__o_ ! m'exclamai-je, comment t'as fait ça ? J'ai encore toutes mes fringues, mais je viens d'avoir une orgasme !

- C'est ce qu'on appelle le talent, poupée.

- J'aime ton talent !

- Non mais, sans dec', t'as jamais eu d'orgasme habillée ?

- Jamais accompagnée... »

Il comprit le sous-entendu absolument pas subtil, esquissa un sourire moqueur, puis reprit :

- « C'est pourtant bien pratique quand ta partenaire a ses règles.

- Je n'ai pas ce problème. J'ai toujours pensé que les menstruations et la copulation n'étaient pas forcément incompatibles.

- Tu te rends compte que c'est plutôt dégueulasse, ce que tu me dis ?

- Personne ne s'est encore plaint. Et j'utilise toujours un préservatif, de toute façon. »

Il fut secoué d'un léger rire.

- « N'empêche, continuai-je, c'est quand même incroyable. Je ne compte plus les mecs avec qui j'ai couché depuis que j'ai dépassé les trente et, pourtant, tu as réussi à me faire découvrir quelque chose de nouveau en matière de sexe ! Moi qui pensais maîtriser parfaitement ce domaine...

- Oh, tu le maîtrises, crois-moi ! Mais il faut que tu gardes à l'esprit qu'il nous reste toujours quelque chose à apprendre de nos semblables ; que la perfection est inaccessible.

- Auriez-vous autre chose à m'apprendre, Professeur ?

- Peut-être bien. »

Et il coupa court à la conversation en m'embrassant à nouveau.

Ma jupe toujours relevée, il en descendit la fermeture éclair et me la retira. Il me débarrassa aussi de ma culotte. Il revint à ma chemise et défit les derniers boutons, jusqu'alors cachés par la taille haute du vêtement qu'il venait de m'enlever. Il se décida enfin à m'ôter la veste de l'autre et il fit suivre mon haut en même temps.

J'étais désormais complètement nue. Lui était encore intégralement habillé. Je fis passer son T-shirt – contrairement à moi, il s'était changé à l'hôtel et avait laissé son uniforme sur place – par dessus sa tête et le laissai tomber par terre. Je débouclai sa ceinture et fis glisser son jean le long de ses jambes. Il s'en dégagea d'un habile mouvement des pieds. Son boxer n'était plus que la seule barrière entre nos deux corps, qui ne désiraient que se sauter dessus. Je m'empressai de lui retirer.

Il fut contraint de se lever pour aller chercher un préservatif, qu'il enfila avant de se remettre sur le canapé. Il me redressa et me fit asseoir à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Il plaça ses mains sur mes hanches et guida mon intimité jusqu'à son pénis. Lorsque nos deux sexes se touchèrent, il exerça une légère pression sur mon corps et je me laissai glisser le long de son membre.

J'agrippai ses épaules et commençai à bouger le bassin de haut en bas. Son visage vint alors se nicher dans mon cou, où il se mit à aspirer ma peau entre ses lèvres. La sensation était si douce que, comme un réflexe, ma tête bascula en arrière, offrant un plus grand terrain de jeu à mon partenaire.

Après plusieurs minutes, j'accélérai le rythme de mes mouvements de hanches. Il lui fallut encore un petit moment puis, quand il fut proche de l'extase, il mit ses mains dans le bas de mon dos et colla le plus possible mon corps au sien. Son pénis cogna contre le fond de mon vagin et il se libéra dans un grognement de soulagement. Il passa alors un doigt sur mon clitoris et le tritura avec une dextérité des plus divines. J'éclatai rapidement, mon dos se cambra et je poussai un gémissement suraigu.

Quand la déferlante de plaisir se calma, je m'affalai sur Matthew, prise d'une fatigue soudaine, résultat de ma soirée passée à piétiner. Lui était dans le même état ; il n'eut que le courage de me soulever pour se retirer de moi et se débarrasser du préservatif usagé, avant de nous enrouler dans le plaid qui recouvrait le canapé. Nous nous allongeâmes, enchâssés l'un dans l'autre à cause du manque de place, et nous nous endormîmes immédiatement, sur cette couche qui n'en était pas vraiment une.

-X-X-

Le lendemain, quand j'ouvris les yeux, ceux-ci ne tombèrent sur personne. M'étonnant de ne pas trouver d'homme dans mon lit un dimanche matin – quoique ça devait plutôt être l'après-midi –, je me retournai, certaine qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière moi. Cependant, lorsque je roulai sur le côté, je manquai la crise cardiaque et ne pus m'empêcher de crier. En effet, ce n'était pas sur mon lit que j'étais allongée un peu plus tôt, mais sur un canapé ; j'avais donc fini par terre. Cette chute avait au moins eu le mérite de me remettre en mémoire les évènements de la fin de la soirée.

Matthew arriva alors en courant auprès de moi, seulement vêtu d'un pantalon de jogging en molleton gris.

- « Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Ouais, je suis juste tombée du canapé en me tournant. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? T'aurais pu me réveiller en même temps que toi.

- Je comptais te faire la surprise de t'emmener le p'tit-déj au lit... Mais bon, maintenant, c'est loupé pour la surprise.

- Quelle heure il est ?

- Quatorze heures trente.

- Ça fait tard, quand même, pour un petit-déjeuner.

- On n'est pas pressés. Mais ta tête, ça va ? Tu t'es cognée ?

- Oui, mais ça va » fis-je en me frottant machinalement le crâne « j'ai la tête d– »

Je me figeai en sentant une matière étrangère dans mes cheveux. J'en dégageai mes doigts et les observai : ils étaient désormais recouverts d'une substance blanche et gluante, que j'aurais pu reconnaître entre mille. QUE FOUTAIT CE SPERME DANS MES CHEVEUX ?

Matthew se mit alors à rire.

- « C'est vachement drôle, dis-moi ! m'énervai-je.

- Ex... excuse-moi... c'est... c'est juste que » parvint-il à dire entre deux éclats de rire « tu... tu verrais... ta tête ! On... on dirait que... que tu vas tuer quelqu'un !

- Figure-toi que j'en serais capable ! Et au lieu de te foutre de moi, explique-moi plutôt comment le jus de TES couilles a atterri dans MES cheveux ! »

Toujours dans son fou rire, il s'approcha de moi et vint ramasser quelque chose à côté de moi, puis me montra l'objet en question. C'était une capote usagée, celle que nous avions utilisée un peu plus tôt dans la matinée. Cet imbécile n'avait même pas pris la peine de la mettre dans les toilettes. J'avais dû atterrir dessus après ma chute.

- « T'aurais pas pu la jeter au lieu de la laisser traîner par terre ? l'accusai-je.

- Hé, doucement ! Je te rappelle que t'étais à moitié endormie sur moi, quand je l'ai enlevée. Et moi aussi, j'étais fatigué, alors j'ai fait au plus rapide. Et, de toute façon, tu n'aurais pas apprécié que je te réveille rien que pour aller jeter cette capote.

- J'aurais préféré ça plutôt que de retrouver ton sperme dans mes tifs !

- Ah bon ? Tu sais que ça te donne un petit côté sexy, pourtant ? »

Il prit alors mon menton dans sa main et déposa un baiser chaste sur mes lèvres. Je me radoucis immédiatement.

- « Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! recommença-t-il à rire, regarde un peu ça ! »

Je suivis son regard et ne pus que le rejoindre dans son hilarité. En effet, le préservatif avait déversé ce qu'il contenait sur la veste qu'une certaine personne m'avait prêtée.

- « Mince » feignis-je d'en avoir quelque chose à faire « il va pas être content !

- Attends, je vais arranger ça. »

Et il étala le liquide sur toute la veste.

- « C'est mieux comme ça, non ? plaisanta-t-il.

- T'es dégueulasse ! T'as touché ce truc à pleines mains !

- Mon sperme ne te répugnait pas autant que ça, cette nuit... »

Il fit un geste pour m'en mettre sur le visage mais je l'esquivai _in extremis_. Malheureusement, il ne s'arrêta pas là et, après plusieurs tentatives, il m'en mit sur l'épaule. Je regardai ma peau souillée pendant un quart de seconde, et ce fut suffisant pour qu'il prenne l'avantage. Je me retrouvai allongée sur le dos et je pus sentir la veste gluante sous mon corps. Mat était à califourchon sur moi et me menaçait de sa main luisante.

- « Ne bouge pas, me prévint-il, je vais te faire un masque de beauté.

- N'y pense même pas !

- Oh que si ! »

Sachant pertinemment que je ne pourrais pas l'en empêcher, je cachai mon visage avec mes mains pour limiter les dégâts.

Mais aucune substance douteuse ne vint salir ma peau. Ses lèvres, en revanche, vinrent se poser sur les miennes. J'ôtai mes mains de devant mes yeux pour pouvoir le regarder, mais il me les masqua à nouveau avec sa propre main.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demandai-je en rompant le baiser.

- « Chut » vint-il me souffler à l'oreille « laisse-moi faire. Contente-toi de te concentrer sur ce que tu vas ressentir. »

Il m'embrassa alors sur la joue, puis dans le cou, puis derrière l'oreille. Le fait qu'il m'ait privée de ma vue amplifiait ma sensibilité, si bien que je ressentais déjà quelques picotements. Sa main descendit ensuite jusqu'à mon intimité, qu'il n'eut aucun mal à trouver étant donnée mon absence totale de vêtements, et il posa son doigt sur mon clitoris. Il massa celui-ci d'un petit mouvement circulaire, mais surtout incroyablement lent. Mon bassin s'agita de lui-même, cherchant à accélérer la cadence. Il ne changea pas son rythme pour autant. Je gémis de frustration et, même si je ne le vis pas, je pus deviner son sourire malicieux.

Il me fit souffrir comme cela pendant de longues minutes puis, sans prévenir, il enfonça deux doigts dans le plus serré de mes deux trous. Cette intrusion, que je n'avais pas pu prévoir car sa main recouvrait toujours mes yeux, me fit sursauter et j'eus d'abord mal. Puis l'obscurité montra son plus grand avantage. Je me concentrai sur le bien que Mat me procurait, oubliant la douleur, et je vins en quelques secondes.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, je dégageai sa main et le défiai du regard.

- « Tu vas me le payer ! le menaçai-je.

- Quoi ? T'as pas aimé ? T'avais pourtant l'air d'apprécier !

- J'ai cru mourir de frustration !

- Mais c'est ça le secret, ma belle !

- On va voir ça. »

D'un geste rapide, je nous retournai.

_ À lui d'être sur le dos ! _

Je le débarrassai rapidement de son pantalon et me retrouvai face à son pénis fièrement tendu. J'approchai ma bouche de celui-ci et ce fut le début de son châtiment.

Je donnai le meilleur de moi-même pour cette fellation. Je léchai, suçai, mordillai, embrassai et aspirai chacun des points particulièrement sensibles de son sexe masculin il m'avait fallu du temps pour tous les recenser et savoir les identifier à chaque fois. Mes années d'expérience parlèrent pour moi si bien qu'en moins de cinq minutes, il était déjà au bord du gouffre. Quand il fut vraiment sur le point de craquer, je reculai et le laissai pantelant.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? gémit-il.

- Je me venge. » répondis-je en me levant.

Il me retint par le bras.

- « Tu n'oserais pas, me défia-t-il.

- On parie ?

- Non. Tu as commencé, tu finis.

- Je ne reçois d'ordre de personne.

- Pour une reine du sexe, ça serait quand même dommage de laisser un boulot inachevé, tu ne crois pas ?

- Je m'en remettrai.

- C'est ce que tu crois... »

Je fis la faible et cédai. Pour me rassurer, je me dis que, de toute manière, j'avais l'intention de le finir et que j'avais juste voulu le faire mijoter un petit peu. Mais je ne comptais tout de même pas le laisser s'en tirer aussi bien. Je repris son sexe en bouche et, lorsqu'il atteignit enfin l'orgasme, je m'écartai et le laissai se gicler sur le ventre, avant d'étaler sa semence sur tout son abdomen.

- « Y a pas que moi qui ai droit au bain de sperme » dis-je en repensant à la substance qui dégoulinait dans mon dos.

- « Bon, admettons, rit-il à nouveau, on est quittes, maintenant.

- Non, le contredis-je, j'ai gagné. Où est ta douche ? »

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et voilà ! Qu'en dites-vous ? Oui, Edward n'est pas super présent, mais il arrive, promis !<strong>_

_**J'attends vos avis avec impatience, et je vous promets de publier le prochain chapitre plus tôt que celui-ci.**_

_**Bisous.**_

_**Jul'B.**_


	3. Sans rancune, hein ?

_**Et voilà le troisième chapitre ! Oui, je vous ai encore beaucoup fait attendre, mais un peu moins que la dernière fois, quand même ! Je vais essayer de me donner un coup de fouet pour que je puisse écrire plus vite, mais je ne vous promets rien. J'espère, en attendant, que je ne vais pas tous vous perdre, ce qui a déjà été le cas au chapitre précédent. Enfin bon, c'est la vie, j'avais qu'à me dépêcher, tant pis pour moi.**_

_**En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Sans rancune, hein ?<strong>

**Bella's POV :**

- « Alors, ce gala ? » me demanda Leah le lundi midi.

Je ne lui répondis pas immédiatement car le serveur arriva avec nos cafés. C'était ma pause-déjeuner et Leah m'avait invitée au Starbucks, qui se trouvait juste à côté du magasin. C'est l'avantage de travailler dans un centre commercial, tout ce dont vous avez besoin est à portée de main.

- « Tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai croisé, là-bas ! lui répondis-je.

- Jude Law ?

- Mais non, _idiota_ ! Il y avait des gens riches, certes, mais aucune star, tu t'en doutes bien !

- Alors je ne sais pas. Qui ?

- Le mec dont je t'ai parlé, l'autre fois.

- Lequel ? Paul ?

- Non ! Tu sais, celui qui m'avait prise pour sa bonne, au magasin. Le connard, là !

- Ah ! se rappela-t-elle, le connard canon ?

- Oui, c'est ça.

- Et donc, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Vous vous êtes parlés ? »

Je lui racontai alors comment nous nous étions percutés et la conversation qui en avait résulté. Je lui racontai aussi comment il m'avait séparée de Maureen avant de m'amener dehors.

- « Il t'a prêté sa veste ? jubila-t-elle, tu lui plais, c'est certain !

- Je ne crois pas que ça signifie quoi que ce soit. C'est un bourgeois, il l'aurait donnée à n'importe qui d'autre ; il a été élevé comme ça.

- Moi, je pense que ça ne le dérangerait pas de te mettre dans son pieu.

- Peut-être... Mais je m'en fiche, c'est un con.

- Et tous les mecs avec qui tu as couché et que tu ne connaissais pas, tu crois qu'il n'y en avait pas, des cons, dans le tas ?

- Si, bien sûr. Mais comme tu dis, je ne les connaissais pas.

- Ce n'est pas comme si tu le connaissais, lui.

- Pourquoi tu veux à tout prix me le vendre ?

- Parce que quand on tombe sur un mec beau et riche qui nous porte un tant soit peu d'intérêt, on ne fait pas sa difficile !

- Eh ben, écoute, s'il te paraît si bien que ça, je vais te le présenter. Il viendra bien chercher sa veste à un moment ou à un autre.

- Non, tu l'as vu la première, je te le laisse.

- Je m'en fous. Allez, viens avec moi et reste au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive. Je suis sûre qu'il viendra aujourd'hui.

- Bon, j'accepte, mais juste pour voir sa tête.

- C'est ça. »

Nous quittâmes alors notre table et allâmes au magasin. Heureusement, ce jour-là, la patronne ne travaillait pas ; Leah pouvait donc me suivre librement et discuter avec moi pendant que je déambulais dans les rayonnages pour replier les vêtements que des clients peu soigneux avaient roulés en boule.

Au détour du secteur lingerie féminine, mon secteur, une voix me fit sursauter. J'entraînai Leah avec moi et nous cachai derrière le rayon qui était juste à côté. C'était _sa_ voix.

- « Mais si ! » dit-il sur un ton condescendant à ma collègue Angela, une femme très douce et très discrète que j'appréciais beaucoup « elle est petite, brune et très exubérante ! Elle parle fort, aussi, et elle ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds !

- C'est de toi, qu'il parle ? » me chuchota Leah.

J'acquiesçai.

- « Je regrette, lui répondit Angela, mais il n'y a aucune Marian qui travaille ici. »

Leah me lança un regard interrogateur. Je lui murmurai que je lui expliquerais plus tard et que, jusqu'à nouvel ordre, je ne m'appelais plus Isabel.

- « Vous vous foutez de moi ! tonna mon client, elle était là samedi dernier, c'est elle qui m'a servi !

- Angela ! » vins-je en aide à ma collègue, laissant Leah où elle était « merci de m'avoir rendu service, c'est très gentil. Je m'occupe de lui, c'est bon, et merci encore pour ta discrétion. »

Elle parut confuse mais comprit qu'il y avait un malaise et s'éclipsa. Je la remerciai d'un rapide coup d'œil.

- « Ah ! Vous voilà enfin ! fit-il.

- Je vois qu'aujourd'hui aussi, vous êtes dans un de vos mauvais jours. Angela est quelqu'un de très aimable, vous n'avez pas à vous adresser à elle comme à une demeurée !

- Je... Désolé. C'est plus fort que moi, je ne supporte pas l'incompétence.

- Pardon ? m'insurgeai-je, ce que vous appelez de l'incompétence est en fait une infinie gentillesse. C'est moi qui lui avais demandé de faire croire que je ne travaillais pas ici !

- Et pourquoi donc ? Vous intimiderais-je tellement que vous préférez prétendre ne pas exister plutôt que devoir me parler ?

- Vous vous accordez là une bien trop grande importance. Je n'aurais jamais monté un tel stratagème rien que pour vos beaux yeux.

- Parce que vous trouvez que mes yeux sont beaux ? » fit-il en esquissant un sourire.

- « Oh, je vous en prie ! Ne faites pas celui qui ne sait pas qu'il est séduisant ! La fausse modestie est encore pire que la prétention !

- Ma foi ! Je ne savais pas que vous me portiez un tel intérêt ! Avant que vous ne me sautiez dessus, auriez-vous l'obligeance de me rendre ma veste ?

- Mais bien sûr. » contins-je tant bien que mal le rire qui me venait en pensant à l'état dudit vêtement.

Je lui fis signe de venir avec moi et je pus voir Leah se faufiler entre les rayons pour nous suivre. J'entrai dans la pièce où étaient installés les vestiaires de tous les employés du magasin, en prenant soin de laisser la porte ouverte pour que Mademoiselle Clearwater puisse nous espionner à sa guise.

Je déverrouillai le cadenas, ouvris mon casier et tendis le vêtement souillé à son propriétaire.

- « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » s'écria-t-il.

J'entendis Leah rire et je dus rire à mon tour pour l'empêcher de trahir sa présence.

- « Répondez-moi ! m'ordonna-t-il.

- Voyons ! On ne s'adresse pas comme ça à une dame ! Vous ne respectez décidément aucune des règles fondamentales de la politesse !

- Je me fous de la politesse, je veux savoir ce que vous avez mis sur cette veste qui m'a coûté plus de mille dollars !

- Croyez-moi, vous préférez ne pas le savoir.

- Détrompez-vous, j'en meurs d'envie.

- Vous l'aurez voulu. Ces tâches ont été faites avec du sperme. »

Leah rit de plus belle et je couvris le son du mieux que je pus.

- « Je vous demande pardon ?

- La substance blanche présente sur votre veste est du sperme » parlai-je exagérément lentement « vous savez ? C'est ce liquide un peu gluant qui sort du zizi du garçon quand il est content.

- Ne me prenez pas pour idiot !

- Vous voyez ce que ça fait ! » lui remis-je en mémoire l'épisode de notre première rencontre.

- « J'en conclus que vous... que vous avez fait l'amour en portant ma veste ? » ignora-t-il ma remarque tout en arborant une expression de dégoût.

- « Non, c'est une activité que je pratique généralement nue.

- Alors comment ce... ce sperme a-t-il atterri là ?

- Accident de parcours, on a oublié de jeter la capote. Oh et puis vous n'avez pas à connaître tous les détails !

- Non, c'est sûr... Mais vous allez me payer le nettoyage à sec.

- J'allais vous le dire ! Vous avez sorti mille billets pour cette veste, vous pouvez en sortir cinquante de plus pour vous payer le pressing !

- Il en est hors de question, c'est vous qui payez !

- Sinon quoi ? Vous appelez les flics ?

- Mieux : j'appelle Jessica ; son numéro est encore enregistré dans mon téléphone.

- Vous avez couché avec elle ? Mais quel charognard vous êtes ! Vous baisez vraiment n'importe quoi.

- Peut-être, mais aujourd'hui, ça m'est utile, alors je ne m'en plains pas. Payez ou je l'appelle. Il ne me faudra pas plus d'une minute pour vous faire virer.

- Mais faîtes, mon cher, faîtes ! Je n'en ai strictement rien à faire. »

Je bluffais, évidemment ; l'important était qu'il ne le sache pas. Nous nous affrontâmes du regard pendant un long moment, aucun de nous deux ne désirant baisser les yeux. Ce fut finalement lui qui céda en grognant.

- « Vous avez de la chance que je sois gentil, déclara-t-il.

- Je ne vous avais rien demandé, vous n'étiez pas obligé de me prêter cette veste ! Et ce n'est pas de la gentillesse que d'accepter que je ne paye pas, c'est un acte on ne peut plus banal ! Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'argent, vous n'alliez quand même pas m'en prendre et me ruiner un peu plus !

- Avez-vous une seule notion de politesse ? Un seul principe ?

- Malheureusement, j'en manque.

- J'avais remarqué. Vous êtes odieuse.

- Arrêtez » ris-je en lui caressant la joue « je sais que vous m'adorez. Pourquoi m'auriez-vous prêté votre veste, sinon ? »

Son visage prit une légère teinte rosée. Je m'esclaffai.

- « Allez » repris-je comme il ne répondait pas « il faut que j'y aille. Sans rancune, hein ? »

Et je m'éloignai en égarant ma main sur ses fesses.

En sortant, je récupérai Leah et nous allâmes discuter des récents évènements dans un coin reculé du magasin.

- « Bel ! Tu es machiavélique ! C'est trop puissant ! me complimenta-t-elle.

- Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! ris-je, bon alors, comment tu le trouves ?

- Ah ça ! Il est canon, et il a un putain de bon cul ! Tu ne m'avais pas menti, j'en ferais bien mon quatre heures.

- Tu veux que je te le présente ?

- Surtout pas. Il est à toi, et je risque de craquer si jamais je l'approche de trop près.

- Arrête tes conneries ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je te le laissais. »

Alors qu'elle continuait à protester, je vis l'homme dont on parlait sortir de la pièce où je l'avais amené un peu plus tôt. Je fis en sorte de croiser son regard, et je n'eus même pas besoin de lui faire signe de nous rejoindre ; il le fit de lui-même. Quand il arriva à notre hauteur, je lui présentai Leah, qui me lança un regard noir avant de fondre devant les yeux verts de monsieur. Ils se serrèrent la main de manière formelle et je les laissai seuls pour qu'ils puissent faire connaissance plus facilement.

J'en profitai pour aller voir Angela et la remercier. Je lui racontai brièvement pourquoi on devait m'appeler Marian et ce qui venait de se passer dans les vestiaires du personnel. Cela la fit rire aux éclats.

- « Ah, Bella ! Qu'est-ce qu'on s'ennuierait, ici, si t'étais pas là ! » me dit-elle.

Nous continuâmes à parler ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit appelée par une cliente qui avait besoin d'un conseil. Leah ne tarda pas à refaire son apparition.

- « Tu es vraiment sûre que ça ne te dérange pas si je te le pique ? me demanda-t-elle, parce qu'il est vraiment trop parfait ! »

Je lui assurai pour la millième fois qu'elle pouvait le prendre. Elle s'épancha alors un long moment sur mon extraordinaire sympathie puis sans alla, non sans m'avoir précisé quelle devait le rejoindre au restaurant le soir-même.

-X-X-

Le lendemain, à douze heures tapantes, Leah m'attendait devant la devanture du magasin et, avant que j'aie le temps d'en sortir, elle me prit par le bras et m'entraîna vers une des cafétérias du centre commercial. Nous choisîmes nos plats en vitesse et nous nous installâmes à une table.

- « Bon, commençai-je, je vois que tu brûles d'envie de me raconter ta soirée alors vas-y, fais-toi plaisir !

- C'était INCROYABLE ! » fit-elle en détachant chaque syllabe « il est venu me chercher chez moi et m'a invitée dans un resto hors de prix ; j'y ai mangé du caviar, Bel ! Du caviar ! Bon, c'était dégueulasse mais je n'avais jamais pensé pouvoir en goûter un jour ! Et après, il m'a amenée chez lui ! Tu verrais sa baraque ! Tout est blanc, en verre ou en acier chromé, je me serais crue dans une de ces maisons qu'on voit à Hollywood, tu sais, celles qui sont sur le grand boulevard bordé de palmiers !

- Effectivement, ça en jette... » ne pus-je entièrement masquer ma jalousie.

- « Et comment ! Et donc, on a bu quelques verres de plus et on est allés dans sa chambre. Là encore, j'avais jamais vu ça ! La pièce est plus grande que ton appart ! Et le lit, au _Dios __m__í__o_, ce lit ! Il était aussi large que long et les draps étaient en soie ! J'avais même peur de les abîmer !

- Ah ouais, quand même ! On peut dire qu'il a du pognon !

- C'est sûr ! Mais il n'y a pas que ça. C'est un DIEU du sexe !

- À ce point ?

- Oh oui ! Si je devais faire un classement des hommes avec qui j'ai couché, il monterait facilement sur le podium ! Et puis, j'aime autant te dire que la Nature a été très généreuse avec lui... » fit-elle avec un sourire qui en disait long, sans mauvais jeu de mots.

- « Et tu comptes sortir avec lui, du coup ?

- Mmh, non. D'un commun accord, nous avons choisi d'en rester là. Il a l'air d'être plutôt du genre handicapé sentimental et ce n'est pas du tout mon truc. Il est un peu comme toi, en fait.

- Moi ? Et en quoi suis-je une ''handicapée sentimentale'' ? » fis-je le symbole des guillemets avec mes doigts.

- « Rappelle-moi la dernière fois que tu as eu un copain ? »

Ma dernière relation sérieuse remontait à trois ans ; et elle s'était mal terminée.

- « Bon, OK, tu marques un point » avouai-je.

Puis nous changeâmes de sujet et passâmes notre repas à parler de tout sauf de ma vie – ou de mon absence de vie – amoureuse. Quand ma pause se termina, je quittai Leah et retournai au boulot.

Ma journée se termina à quinze heures et je rentrai chez moi en métro. J'enfilai rapidement un short et un débardeur et mis mes gants boxe. Il fallait que je cogne, que j'évacue ce sentiment étrange qui m'habitait depuis que j'avais parlé avec Leah. Ce n'était pas de la jalousie, j'étais sincèrement très heureuse pour elle. Non, c'était plutôt une sorte de possessivité malsaine ; ce type me rebutait, mais je l'avais vu la première et, dans mon esprit tordu, il était à moi. Oui, je sais, elle m'avait proposé de me le laisser, et j'avais refusé. C'est pour ça que ce n'était pas à elle que j'en voulais, mais à moi. J'aurais pu aller dans un restaurant de luxe et y manger du caviar, j'aurais pu m'émerveiller de sa baraque digne des plus grandes stars hollywoodiennes, j'aurais pu apprécier son pénis aux dimensions apparemment si extraordinaires, et, surtout, j'aurais pu tâter moi-même de ses talents au pieu. Mais à cause de ma putain de fierté, j'avais refusé d'accéder à tout ça.

Après une heure passée à cogner sans relâche dans le sac de sable, la tête toujours aussi pleine de pensées qui se bousculaient, je compris que je n'arriverais pas à me calmer de cette façon. Je devais opter pour un autre moyen. J'appelai donc Jacob. Il décrocha à la troisième tonalité.

- « Oui, ma belle ? Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- Tu es occupé, là ?

- ''Là'', genre ''là, tout de suite, maintenant'' ?

- Oui.

- Ben... j'ai cours dans dix minutes

- C'est un cours indispensable ou tu penses pouvoir t'en passer ?

- Si c'est pour toi, je peux m'arranger.

- Génial. Alors rapplique chez moi le plus vite possible !

- Pour quoi faire ?

- Ce à quoi tu penses si fort.

- J'arrive au plus vite. »

Et il raccrocha. Je partis prendre une douche en vitesse et, quand j'en sortis, j'enfilai seulement un T-shirt et une culotte, étant bien trop fainéante pour mettre d'autres vêtements. On sonna à ma porte deux minutes plus tard.

- « Eh bien ! me fit Jake, tu ne prends même plus la peine de mettre un pantalon pour m'accueillir, maintenant ?

- Cela aurait été une perte de temps. Allez, dépêche-toi d'entrer ! »

Je me décalai pour le laisser pénétrer dans l'appartement. Il détailla alors ma tenue plus en détails et une expression de dégoût se dépeignit soudain sur son visage.

- « Pouah ! s'exclama-t-il, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc affreux que tu portes ? T'as pas honte ? Tu dois être la seule Américaine au Monde à porter un maillot de foot ! C'est un sport de tafioles, seuls les Européens y jouent ! Enfin, les Européens ET quelques uns d'autres pays qui sont encore plus mauvais qu'eux et qui, par conséquent, ne comptent pas. Allez, enlève-moi ça avant que je ne m'offense d'un tel affront envers nos sports nationaux !

- C'est le maillot de Josh » l'informai-je.

Il interrompit alors instantanément sa diatribe et son visage prit un air désolé.

- « Excuse-moi, se rattrapa-t-il, je... je ne voulais pas te faire de peine, je ne suis qu'un pauvre con.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu ne pouvais pas savoir...

- Alors comme ça il... il jouait au foot ?

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. » coupai-je court à cette conversation qui ne me plaisait guère.

- « Bon... Et sinon, on maintient nos plans ou cette énième manifestation de ma connerie légendaire t'a donné envie de me foutre à la porte ?

- Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Jake, je serais bien folle si je te mettais à la porte alors que tu es venu m'offrir le plus beau cadeau que l'on peut faire à une femme.

- Alors viens par là, petite coquine ! »

Je ne me fis pas prier et vins me coller à lui avant d'enrouler mes bras autour de sa nuque. Sans attendre, ses mains se posèrent sur mes fesses et il me souleva afin que je puisse crocheter mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il traversa le salon/salle à manger/cuisine de mon minuscule appartement sans me lâcher pour aller s'asseoir sur mon canapé, où je me retrouvai à califourchon sur ses genoux. Il glissa alors ses mains sous mon maillot et attrapa fermement ma taille pour attirer mon corps contre les sien. Ses lèvres vinrent ensuite se poser dans mon cou, d'abord au creux de ma gorge, puis sur ma clavicule, et enfin derrière mon oreille.

C'est ce moment-là que choisit mon portable pour sonner.

- « Réponds pas » me souffla Jacob contre ma peau.

Je l'écoutai et me laissai envahir du frisson que la seule vibration de sa voix me procurait. J'allais pour l'embrasser quand la sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit à nouveau. Poussant un gros soupir d'exaspération et en dépit des protestations de Jake, je décrochai.

- « Oui. » dis-je dans l'appareil, légèrement essoufflée et avec un ton glacial.

- « Isabel ? Ici Patricia Clarks. »

L'identité de mon interlocutrice me ramena tout de suite à la réalité et je m'empressai de quittai les cuisses de Jacob avant d'aller continuer ma conversation dans un coin de la pièce.

- « Je vous écoute, fis-je.

- J'ai une très bonne nouvelle pour vous, m'annonça-t-elle, j'ai un poste à vous proposer chez _C&C Corporation_.

- Où ça ?

- Voyons ! Vous ne connaissez pas ? C'est une des plus grosses entreprises de L.A., une entreprise d'électronique. On les annonce comme les prochains concurrents d'_Apple_.

- Wow ! Et ce serait quel genre de poste ?

- Vous seriez assistante publicitaire. Un nom pompeux pour désigner une secrétaire. Vous n'auriez qu'à répondre au téléphone et gérer le planning de responsable publicitaire.

- Et quelles sont les compétences requises ? »

Je sursautai quand je sentis que Jake s'était levé lui aussi et avait posé ses mains sur mes hanches.

- « Justement, me répondit ma conseillère, le DRH de _C&C _m'a demandé de lui envoyer quelqu'un qui a déjà de l'expérience dans le métier. Mais je suppose que répondre au téléphone et écrire des noms dans un ordinateur est à votre portée, non ?

- Vous... vous seriez prête à mentir pour que j'aie le poste ?

- Entendons-nous bien, Bella. C'est une fleur que je vous fais parce que vous êtes une de mes intérimaires les plus motivés. Je mets ma crédibilité en jeu pour vous aider, alors je vous demande de ne pas me décevoir. Vous n'aurez pas de seconde chance.

- Patricia, vous êtes géniale ! J'accepte ce poste, vous n'aurez pas à le regretter ! »

Jacob se mit alors à empoigner mes seins et à les masser avec une grande dextérité. En conséquence, mon interlocutrice perdit un peu de mon attention.

- « J'espère bien, me dit-elle, et pour votre emploi au magasin, je vais appeler votre responsable et m'arranger avec elle au sujet de votre absence. Votre mission dure jusqu'à la fin de la semaine et commence demain matin. À huit heures.

- Mmh Hmm » me contentai-je d'acquiescer car mon invité venait de glisser sa main dans ma culotte.

- « Ah, et tant que j'y suis : j'ai cru voir que vous raffoliez des vêtements quelques peu... originaux ; il serait préférable que vous en mettiez des plus classiques pendant que vous travaillerez là-bas.

- C'est-à-dire ? »

Je tapai sur le poignet de Jake pour l'empêcher d'introduire ses doigts dans mon vagin.

- « Préférez le tailleur noir à la robe de ballerine rose fuchsia ».

J'acquiesçai une nouvelle fois, la remerciai et raccrochai.

- « Je... je viens d'obtenir un poste chez _C&C Corporation_, dis-je.

- Bel ! C'est génial, félicitations ! »

Il retira sa main d'entre mes jambes et me fit faire demi-tour pour me serrer dans ses bras.

- « Il faut fêter ça ! continua-t-il.

- Oui, et je sais exactement comment... » l'aguichai-je.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus. Il me porta à nouveau mais, cette fois, il se dirigea vers ma table et m'assit dessus.

Sa bouche prit la mienne en assaut, ses lèvres, douces et chaudes, étaient rassurantes, j'étais en terrain connu. Il attrapa ensuite le bas de mon maillot et releva celui-ci jusqu'au-dessus de mon nombril et je levai les bras pour qu'il me le retire complètement.

- « Eh bien, de mieux en mieux ! » se plaignit-il alors qu'il laissait tomber le vêtement par terre.

- « Quoi ?

- Tu ne mets même plus de soutien-gorge pour moi ?

- Ose me dire que ça ne te plait pas !

- Oh, bien sûr que ça me plait ! Mais tu gâches tout le plaisir du déshabillage ! Et puis, à force, je vais finir par croire que je ne suis pour toi que ta banque de sperme !

- C'est un peu ça, le taquinai-je, sauf que ce n'est pas après ton sperme que je cours. Tu es plus ma... ma banque d'orgasmes !

- Ta ''banque d'orgasmes'', hein ? On va voir ça ! »

Il recommença à m'embrasser, encore plus fougueux. Il se débarrassa lui-même de son T-shirt noir. Ses biceps et ses abdos, qui me semblaient encore plus bronzés et proéminents qu'ils n'en avaient l'habitude, avaient sur moi un effet plus puissant que n'importe quel préliminaire. Je m'agitai un peu et il comprit que je m'impatientais. De mes lèvres, sa bouche descendit, se posa entre mes seins, avant de descendre un peu plus bas, ce qui m'amena à m'allonger sur la table.

Il arrêta sa course juste au-dessus de ma culotte et gratifia cette zone de mon corps d'une myriade de baisers des plus excitants. Il s'apprêtait à m'ôter mon sous-vêtement quand quelque chose sembla l'interpeller. Puis il éclata de rire.

- « Bella, tu es vraiment incroyable ! railla-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, encore ?

- Tu... tu portes une culotte Bob l'Éponge !

- Si elle ne te plait pas, je me rhabille, et tu ne la verras plus !

- Je peux également te l'enlever.

- Je suppose que ça marche aussi. »

Et sans un autre mot, il m'ôta l'objet de son hilarité.

Il posa sa main sur mon pubis épilé puis le caressa tout en faisant avec son pouce des petits cercles autour de mon clitoris. Je fermai les yeux et me délectai de cette sensation.

- « Tu aimes ça, hein ? » le sentis-je me susurrer à l'oreille avant d'appuyer un peu plus avec son pouce.

Je me cambrai et poussai un gémissement. Mon bienfaiteur en sourit.

- « Tu n'imagines même pas, répondis-je.

- Au contraire, j'imagine très bien. »

Il continua ses douces cajoleries jusqu'à me donner un premier orgasme. C'est ça qui était le plus génial avec Jacob : nous nous connaissions tellement bien sexuellement que nous savions exactement comment faire plaisir à l'autre.

Alors que j'avais encore le corps tremblant, il déboucla sa ceinture et se débarrassa de son jean.

- « Ne bouge pas » me dit-il en m'embrassant sur la joue « je vais chercher une capote. »

Pendant qu'il parcourait la courte distance menant jusqu'à ma chambre, je ne pus m'empêcher d'admirer ses fesses musclées et rebondies, qui frémissaient à chacun de ses pas et qui étaient moulées dans un boxer blanc qui faisait ressortir sa peau mate.

Lorsqu'il revint, il regardait le petit sachet d'aluminium d'un air dubitatif.

- « J'ai pioché dans ta réserve, tu m'en veux pas ? Celui-là est à la barbapapa, je ne savais même pas que ça existait !

- Moi non plus. Je les ai achetés récemment, ça avait l'air sympa. Je ne les ai pas encore essayés.

- Tu vas pouvoir le faire dès aujourd'hui. » fit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Il enleva alors son si joli boxer et, après en avoir retiré l'emballage, déroula le préservatif sur son pénis en érection.

- « Tu permets que je goûte ? » fis-je en me léchant la lèvre supérieure pour l'allumer un peu plus.

- « Je ne demande que ça, ma belle ! »

Je descendis alors de la table sur laquelle j'étais perchée et indiquai à Jake de s'y asseoir. Je le poussai au niveau du sternum pour qu'il se penche en arrière et s'appuie sur ses mains afin que j'aie plus de place.

Je commençai à lécher son membre de haut en bas, lentement et sensuellement, mais je ne pus pas continuer longtemps.

- « Ça te dérange si je balance cette capote, demandai-je, ce goût chimique mélangé au latex est absolument dégueulasse.

- Rien ne me ferait plus plaisir, _muñeca_. »

Je lui retirai donc le morceau de plastique et prit son sexe en entier dans ma bouche. C'était nettement plus agréable comme ça, pour lui comme pour moi. J'entamai alors des mouvements de va-et-vient en gardant son pénis bien serré entre mes lèvres.

- « Mmh, gémit-il, j'avais oublié que t'étais une reine de la fellation. »

Il rassembla mes cheveux dans une de ses mains, comme pour m'imposer un rythme, mais celui que j'avais déjà lui convenait tellement bien qu'il se contenta d'accompagner mes mouvements.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles ses soupirs et ses gémissements gagnèrent en fréquence et en intensité, il se libéra dans ma gorge. J'avalai tout ce qu'il me donna avec plaisir et me léchai les babines.

Je me redressai et j'allai pour remettre ma culotte quand il m'arrêta.

- « Tu fais quoi, là ?

- Ben, je me rhabille. On a fini, non ?

- Tu rigoles ! On ne fait que commencer !

- Parce que tu as d'autres cartouches ?

- Voyons, Bella ! Depuis le temps qu'on couche ensemble, tu pourrais avoir une meilleure estime de mes capacités sexuelles ! C'est blessant !

- Arrête donc de chialer et viens me baiser ! »

Son regard se fit alors aussi vorace que celui d'un guépard traquant une gazelle. Un dixième de seconde plus tard, j'étais perchée à son cou et plaquée contre ma porte d'entrée. D'un coup de hanche rapide et brutal, il fit entrer son sexe déjà à nouveau en érection en moi.

Jake se mit alors à me marteler et mes épaules cognèrent le battant de bois en causant un bruit à réveiller un mort. Dur et puissant, son membre faisait des allers-retours rapides dans mon vagin qui en désirait à chaque fois un peu plus.

Quand la vague bienfaitrice arriva, mes muscles se contractèrent, mes jambes se serrèrent autour de la taille de Jacob et je plantai mes ongles dans ses épaules tellement cet orgasme était puissant. Lui me rejoignit juste après et dut s'agripper à mes fesses pour ne pas vaciller quand il fut à son paroxysme.

- « Merde » lâcha-t-il alors qu'il se retirait tout en me maintenant dans ses bras.

- « Quoi ? demandai-je.

- J'avais pas mis de capote...

- Tu crois que je ne l'avais pas remarqué? » le tapai-je sur le torse « Heureusement que je prends la pilule ! Et j'espère que toutes les greluches avec qui tu couches ne t'ont pas refilé tout un tas de saletés !

- Aucun risque, je mets toujours un préservatif.

- La preuve que non.

- C'était la première fois ! se défendit-il, et puis... je sais qu'avec toi, je ne risque rien. »

Je lui fis mon air qui voulait dire : ''ne me prends pas pour une conne, tes numéros de drague à deux balles ne marchent pas sur moi''. Il n'insista pas et alla s'asseoir sur mon canapé, ou nous reprîmes la même position qu'un peu plus tôt. Fatiguée de nos efforts, je reposai ma tête dans le creux de son cou pendant qu'il me caressait le dos.

- « Dis-moi, fis-je, je me pose une question.

- Tout ce que tu veux, Bel.

- Je me demandais, entre Leah et moi, qui baise le mieux ?

- Ah, je suis désolé, Bella, mais je ne peux pas répondre à ça.

- Et pourquoi pas ? m'offusquai-je.

- Je ne voudrais pas déclencher la troisième guerre mondiale entre vous.

- Ça, ça veut dire que c'est elle.

- Ça veut surtout dire que je ne te le dirai pas. »

J'abandonnai l'affaire pour le moment et me laissai aller contre lui.

- « Bon, reprit-il, il est temps qu'on fête ton nouveau job dignement. Alors va prendre une douche et t'habiller, je te paye un coup dans le bar de ton choix !. »

-X-X-

Quand mon réveil sonna à six heures du matin, j'eus bien du mal à me convaincre de me lever. En effet, Jake et moi avions finalement fait la tournée des bars et je n'avais regagné mon lit qu'à une heure. C'est tout ensommeillée que je me servis une tasse de café et un bol de céréales, avant de prendre une douche glacée pour me remettre les idées en place.

Une fois sèche, j'allai ouvrir mon placard pour trouver quelque chose à me mettre. La panique s'empara alors de moi. J'eus beau fouiller chaque recoin de mes étagères et de ma penderie, je ne trouvai aucun vêtement que j'aurais pu qualifier de sobre. Mon lit croula rapidement sous un tas de fringues de toutes les couleurs.

J'allais tuer Jacob ! Il m'avait distraite pendant ma conversation avec Patricia et je n'avais donc pas pensé à appeler Leah pour qu'elle me prête un tailleur. Je pourrais toujours le faire ce soir-là, en rentrant du travail, mais, en attendant, il fallait bien que je trouve de quoi m'habiller.

Je crus que j'allais pleurer de soulagement quand je tombai sur une jupe noire, posée sur le pouf qui était placé à côté de mon lit. C'était la jupe que j'avais portée au _Hilton _lors du gala de charité. En cherchant bien, je dégotai aussi la chemisette qui allait avec et mon cœur se fit immédiatement plus léger. Je ne réfléchis pas trois heures et mis les chaussures que j'avais récupérées au cours de la même soirée – mais elles, je ne les avais pas oubliées.

Je me brossai ensuite les dents et réfléchis à ma coiffure. Je choisis de me faire un chignon banane, histoire d'avoir l'air plus ''pro''. Toujours dans l'optique d'impressionner mon nouveau patron, je me fis un maquillage sévère, avec un fin trait d'eye-liner et du mascara noirs, et du rouge à lèvres bordeaux.

N'ayant pas de veste à assortir avec ma tenue, je sortis en manches courtes dans le froid matinal. Je courus alors jusqu'à la station de métro la plus proche de chez moi et pris le premier qui m'amenait devant chez _C&C_.

C'était un bâtiment gigantesque, tout en hauteur et entièrement recouvert de miroirs. J'étais certainement déjà passée devant mais je n'avais jamais fait attention. Quand je passai les portes automatiques et atterris dans l'immense hall d'entrée, il était huit heures moins le quart. Moi qui m'étais levée tôt pour être en avance, c'était raté ; j'aurais même de la chance si j'arrivais à l'heure.

Je me dirigeai vers un comptoir derrière lequel une femme à peine plus âgée que moi répondait au téléphone et grattait de la paperasse. J'attendis qu'elle ait terminé son coup de fil avant de me présenter comme l'assistante publicitaire remplaçante et de lui demander où je devais aller. Elle me dit de me rendre au quatrième étage, où je trouverais le DRH, avec qui je devais d'abord m'entretenir avant de prendre mon poste.

C'est donc ce que je fis. J'attendis bien cinq minutes derrière la porte de son bureau avant de me rendre à l'évidence : il n'était pas encore arrivé. Par chance, j'interceptai quelqu'un qui sortait d'un autre bureau et qui me conseilla d'aller voir le PDG, dont le bureau était situé au quarantième étage.

Je pris une nouvelle fois l'ascenseur et, avec l'aide d'une autre personne qui m'indiqua où trouver son bureau, je frappai à la porte du big boss. Une voix de femme répondit et m'invita à entrer. À la plaque posée à côté de son ordinateur, je compris que c'était son assistante.

- « Bonjour, la saluai-je, je m'appelle Isabel Swan, on m'a appelée hier pour me proposer un poste temporaire d'assistante publicitaire. L'hôtesse d'accueil m'a indiqué que je devais aller voir le DRH mais il n'est pas dans son bureau, et un autre employé m'a envoyée ici.

- Je vois, répondit-elle, eh bien, asseyez-vous, je vais voir comment arranger ça. »

J'obéis et elle se leva pour aller frapper à une porte située à sa gauche. Une voix masculine lui répondit.

- « Monsieur Cullen, dit-elle, j'ai avec moi la nouvelle assistante publicitaire, on l'a conduite ici car Monsieur Yorkie n'était pas dans son bureau. »

Je n'entendis pas la réponse dudit Monsieur Cullen, mais la porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard. L'homme qui en sortit devait avoir un tout petit peu moins que la cinquantaine, mais n'en restait pas moins très séduisant. Ses yeux étaient bleu pâle, presque translucides, et, malgré des tempes grisonnantes, sa crinière dorée illuminait la pièce. Le costume gris clair qu'il portait finissait de le rendre sexy.

Il s'avança alors vers moi et me serra la main.

- « Enchanté, fit-il, Carlisle Cullen, PDG de cette boîte. »

Je m'étonnai qu'il utilise un mot si commun pour parler de son entreprise qui, si j'en croyais Patricia, méritait plus le nom de ''firme transnationale''.

- « De même, répondis-je, Isabel Swan, assistante publicitaire remplaçante.

- J'avais compris, merci. Vous m'excuserez mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de vous initier. Je vais charger mon assistante de le faire pour moi » il s'adressa ensuite à l'intéressée « Irina, veuillez montrer à Mademoiselle Swan où se trouve son bureau et lui expliquer dans les grandes lignes en quoi consiste son poste.

- Oui, Monsieur. »

Alors qu'elle allait dans le couloir, je la suivis.

- « Il a l'air... spécial le patron, quand même, tentai-je d'entamer la conversation.

- Et encore ! Lui, ça va à peu près ! Le pire, c'est quand même le responsable publicitaire. J'ai rarement vu ça !

- Le responsable publicitaire c'est...

- Oui, finit-elle à ma place, c'est celui pour qui tu vas bosser pendant une semaine. T'as intérêt à t'accrocher ! »

Je ris jaune et elle me fit entrer dans une pièce semblable à celle dont nous venions et qui était située au même étage. Elle alla alors frapper à la porte qui se trouvait sur le côté de ladite pièce.

- « Monsieur Cullen ? » appela-t-elle mon supérieur.

Je l'interrogeai du regard. Ne venions-nous pas déjà de quitter un Monsieur Cullen ?

- « C'est son fils » articula-t-elle silencieusement avant de reprendre à l'intention de celui qui était apparemment un tyran « Ici Irina Denali, Monsieur, j'ai avec moi votre nouvelle assistante, votre père m'a chargée de faire les présentations.

- Enfin ! Elle est en retard, dit-il.

- En effet, mais il se trouve qu'il y a eu un léger contretemps. Voyez-vous, le DRH, qui devait l'accueillir, n'était pas là et nous avons dû nous débrouiller autrement.

- Je me fiche de vos justifications ! tonna-t-il.

- Retenez juste que ce n'est pas sa faute, alors. Peut-être pourriez vous sortir, ou bien la faire rentrer, pour que vous puissiez lui parler vous-même.

- Il en est hors de question ! Elle n'avait qu'à arriver à temps ! J'étais disponible à huit heures. Maintenant, j'ai du boulot ! »

Irina n'insista pas et se tourna vers moi.

- « Je t'avais dit que ce n'était pas un tendre.

- Oui, je veux bien te croire. Encore un pistonné qui se prend pour le roi du monde ?

- Ah ça ! Pour être pistonné, il l'est ! Mais bon, il est compétent alors on ne peut rien lui dire à ce sujet. Donc il en profite pour traiter tout le monde comme ses chiens. Le pire, c'est que papa cautionne !

- Eh bien ! On n'a pas l'air de s'ennuyer souvent chez vous !

Elle confirma ma remarque puis commença à m'expliquer quel serait mon rôle dans cet entreprise. Elle m'expliqua ce que je devais dire quand je répondais au téléphone, comment transférer les appels de mon poste à celui de Monsieur Cullen Junior, me montra sur l'ordinateur une liste interminable de personnes avec leurs coordonnées et m'apprit que c'étaient tous les gens avec qui je serais susceptible d'entrer en contact pendant que je travaillerais chez _C&C_. Elle ouvrit aussi un document dans lequel on pouvait voir un tableur avec des tas de noms, de lieux, de dates et d'horaires. C'était _son_ planning, celui que j'avais pour mission d'organiser et de gérer.

Irina continua à me donner des tuyaux pendant plusieurs minutes puis me quitta après m'avoir souhaité bonne chance.

Le téléphone se mit à sonner une minute après que la porte fut fermée.

- « Bureau du responsable publicitaire _C&C_, Isabel Swan à votre service, j'écoute ? »

Dans le genre long, comme formule d'accueil, on faisait difficilement pire.

- « Ici Monsieur Cullen, le fils, répondit mon supérieur, dépêchez-vous de venir dans mon bureau ! »

Sans prendre la peine de me demander pourquoi il avait besoin de me téléphoner alors qu'il se trouvait dans le pièce mitoyenne à celle où je me trouvais, je raccrochai et fis ce qu'il me demandait.

Quand j'entrai dans son bureau, mes yeux se posèrent sur lui et je manquai défaillir. Lui n'en menait pas large non plus.

- « Vous... vous ne vous appeliez pas Marian ? » ne trouva-t-il que ça à dire.

- « Non.

- C'est pourtant ce que vous m'avez dit.

- C'est ce que vous avez lu sur le badge. Mais ce n'était pas le mien.

- Vous ne m'avez pas contredit.

- Exact. Je ne voulais pas que vous sachiez mon prénom.

- Mais maintenant, je le connais. N'est-ce pas, Isabelle ?

- Isabel.

- Peu importe. Vous me devez un pressing, vous vous rappelez ?

- Allez vous faire foutre.

- Tsss ! Ce n'est pas une façon de parler à son supérieur.»

Le connard prenait plaisir à inverser les rôles par rapport à la conversation que nous avions tenue quelques jours plus tôt. Il reprenait même mes propres mots !

- « Je préfère démissionner plutôt que d'avoir à obéir à un seul de vos ordres.

- Vous abandonneriez un si gros salaire juste par fierté ? Arrêtez donc de mentir ! Même vous, vous ne croyez pas un seul mot de ce que vous avancez. »

Le pire, c'est qu'il avait raison. Je ne répondis pas.

- « Bon, reprit-il, maintenant que j'ai vu à quoi vous ressemblez, vous pouvez aller reprendre votre place. Et tâchez d'être un peu plus compétente en tant que secrétaire qu'en tant que vendeuse ! »

Je ne pus plus retenir ma rage qui bouillait depuis que je l'avais entendu parler, et qui s'était amplifiée quand j'avais découvert son identité. Je parcourus rapidement les quelques mètres qui nous séparaient et le giflai.

Son regard, jusqu'alors joueur, limite sadique, devint sévère, il avait l'air furieux. Puis il m'attrapa le bras. Il me faisait presque peur.

- « Ne. Levez. Plus. JAMAIS. La main. Sur moi ! »

Il me foudroya des ses yeux verts pendant un moment qui me sembla durer une éternité, et me relâcha enfin. Sans demander mon reste, je quittai son bureau et allai m'asseoir derrière le mien.

- « Et sans rancune, hein ? » me cria-t-il à travers la porte en retournant une nouvelle fois mes mots contre moi.

Cette semaine allait être trèèèèèèèès longue.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors ?<strong>_

_**Les choses sérieuses commencent enfin, la suite au prochain chapitre qui, je l'espère, se fera moins désirer que celui-là.**_

_**Bisous.**_

_**Jul'B.**_

_**PS : vous remarquerez que j'incorpore quelques mots d'Espagnol (ils sont en italiques) à mes dialogues. Je n'ai pas pris la peine de les traduire mais si jamais l'un d'entre vous a un quelconque problème, dites-le moi !**_


	4. C'est qui cette folle ?

_**Me revoilà ! Et oui, je sais, encore une interminable attente ! Pour ma défense, j'avais des exams ! Mais maintenant, c'est fini, vacances ! J'essaierai donc de publier plus fréquemment. Je ne promets cependant rien de peur de ne pas pouvoir tenir mes promesses. Ceci dit, votre attente est récompensée, voilà un chapitre très long avec un Edward très présent !**_

_**Enjoy !**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : C'est qui cette folle ?<strong>

**Bella's POV :**

- « Tu es sérieuse ? » s'interloqua Leah alors je l'appelais depuis mon nouveau bureau.

- « Absolument, répondis-je, c'est bel et bien mon patron. Tu le savais, toi, qu'il travaillait chez _C&C_ ?

- Oui, il me l'a dit quand on était au resto.

- Et tu penses que tu n'aurais pas pu me faire part de ce petit détail ? l'accusai-je.

- Comment voulais-tu que je sache que cette information pouvait avoir un quelconque intérêt ? Quand on a parlé de lui, je ne savais pas, et toi non plus, que tu allais bosser là-bas. Si tu m'avais appelée hier pour m'informer de ton nouvel emploi, j'aurais pu te prévenir.

- Je... oui, c'est vrai. Tu as raison. Excuse-moi, je suis sur les nerfs depuis que je l'ai vu, j'en veux à tout le monde.

- C'est pas grave.

- Dis-moi, je vais avoir besoin de tailleurs pour ce job, tu pourrais m'en prêter quelques-uns des tiens ? Là, je fais avec les fringues que j'ai récupérées au gala.

- Oui, bien sûr, t'as qu'à venir passer les prendre chez moi ce s – CLIC ! »

La communication avait été rompue. Je fis pivoter le fauteuil en cuir sur lequel j'étais assise, et que j'avais tourné dos au bureau, pour chercher d'où venait le problème. Je compris tout de suite. Ledit problème mesurait un bon mètre quatre-vingt cinq, avait les cheveux cuivrés, les yeux verts, et appuyait deux de ses doigts sur le bouton de raccrochage du téléphone, qui n'était malheureusement pas sans fil.

- « Les communications d'ordre privé sont interdites à partir de ce poste, me sermonna-t-il, à cause de vos bavardages futiles qui ont encombré la ligne, je n'ai pas pu vous joindre et j'ai dû me déplacer moi-même.

- Quelle énorme dépense d'énergie cela a dû être pour vous ! ironisai-je, toutes mes excuses !

- Cela n'a rien de drôle ! Et asseyez-vous correctement ! »

Au fil de ma conversation avec Leah, je m'étais mise à l'aise sans m'en rendre compte et, du coup, je m'étais retrouvée assise en travers du fauteuil, les jambes passées par dessus l'accoudoir. Je me redressai quand il m'en donna l'ordre.

- « Bien, reprit-il, et ne vous avisez plus jamais de recevoir des appels autres que professionnels sur ce téléphone. Tous ceux qui me sont destinés passent par par cette ligne, vous imaginez si un acheteur potentiel a appelé pendant que vous babilliez avec je ne sais qui ! Personne n'a décroché et il est maintenant chez la concurrence !

- Oh, arrêtez un peu ! N'allez pas me faire croire que vous n'avez jamais appelé votre copine depuis votre bureau !

- C'est différent. Je suis le patron, je fais ce que je veux.

- Rectification, votre _père _est le patron » insistai-je sur un mot « vous, vous n'êtes que son sous-fifre, comme moi !

- Mon père a beau être au-dessus de moi, je reste votre supérieur, et vous feriez bien de la boucler avant que je ne vous vire ! Vous l'ignorez peut-être mais, même si je ne suis qu'un ''sous-fifre'', il est dans mon pouvoir de vous renvoyer. Et maintenant, rangez-moi ce bureau ! Ça fait à peine deux heures que vous travaillez ici et il ressemble déjà à un champ de bataille !

- J'aime travailler dans le désordre.

- Pas moi, je ne supporte pas ça. Alors ramassez-moi toutes vos saloperies ! »

_Note à moi-même : faire en sorte de mettre le plus de bordel possible autour de lui._

Histoire de lui laisser le temps de se calmer un peu, et comme, même si ce n'était pas flagrant, je tenais à ce job, je remis un peu d'ordre dans les papiers, stylos et accessoires divers que j'avais sortis. Cullen Junior sembla alors se dérider un peu.

Quand mon bureau fut à peu près rangé, il me tendit un dossier.

- « J'ai besoin que vous apportiez ce document au responsable commercial, M. Crowley ; c'est très important. Son bureau est au quinzième étage. Vous en profiterez pour me ramener un café. Serré et noir. Il y a une machine à chaque étage, près des ascenseurs.

- Et vous n'auriez pas pu faire venir son assistante pour qu'elle s'en charge ? Elle est plus qualifiée que moi, non ?

- Je doute qu'il faille un quelconque diplôme pour donner un dossier à quelqu'un et faire sortir du café d'une machine. Alors dépêchez-vous d'y aller, je vous ai déjà dit que c'est important. »

Une fois n'est pas coutume, je la fermai, et je lui arrachai les papiers des mains avant de tourner les talons.

- « Au fait, m'interpela-t-il, très joli, votre ensemble. Vous portiez le même au gala, non ? »

Et il partit d'un rire tonitruant tandis que je m'exhortai avec grand-peine à garder le silence.

Je pris l'ascenseur pour descendre les vingt-cinq étages et demandai ensuite à quelqu'un de m'indiquer le bureau de M. Crowley. Je remis alors le document à son assistante et retournai à mon étage pour prendre la boisson de _Monsieur_. Je commandai un expresso sans sucre à la machine qui me le servit rapidement et je récupérai le gobelet. Je retournai enfin à mon bureau.

Mais je marchai tellement vite qu'à l'angle d'un couloir, je percutai un homme et le liquide brûlant que je transportais se renversa sur sa chemise. Je me décomposai quand je remarquai que cet homme était Cullen Senior, le PDG.

- « Mais c'est pas vrai ! beugla-t-il.

- Oh mon Dieu ! Excusez-moi, Monsieur, je ne vous avais pas vu, je...

- Je n'ai pas besoin de connaître les détails de votre gaucherie ! »

Il enleva alors son vêtement souillé. Je me figeai soudainement. Son torse, malgré l'âge de la personne, était incroyablement bien sculpté et parfaitement lisse, exceptés une fine ligne de poils blond-grisonnant au niveau de son nombril et un léger duvet entre ses pectoraux. Pour un peu, j'aurais bavé.

- « Ne restez pas plantée là comme une potiche ! m'enguirlanda-t-il, retournez travailler ! »

Je pris au passage un autre café que j'allai donner à Cullen Junior et regagnai mon bureau.

À midi sonna l'heure de ma pause-déjeuner. Comme je ne savais pas du tout comment se passaient les repas dans cette boîte, j'allai me renseigner auprès de la seule personne qui m'avait témoigné un minimum se sympathie jusque là, j'ai nommé Irina.

Celle-ci m'apprit qu'il y avait une cafétéria au dernière étage du bâtiment, c'est-à-dire le quarante-et-unième, et nous y allâmes ensemble. Nous achetâmes notre repas et nous assîmes à une table où déjà plusieurs personnes étaient installées ; des femmes, pour la plupart. Elle me présenta brièvement avant de s'adresser à moi.

- « Bon alors, cette première matinée, ça s'est bien passé ?

- Arf ! Ne m'en parle pas ! Il m'a fallu à peine deux heures pour me friter avec Cullen, le fils, et j'ai renversé du café sur l'autre Cullen.

- Ah ! Voilà pourquoi il est rentré en trombe et torse nu dans son bureau ! C'est donc toi que je dois remercier pour me l'avoir énervé. Eh bien merci, il a été imbuvable !

- À mon avis, il n'a pas eu besoin de moi. Il a l'air d'être le genre de type qui est constamment à cran.

- Ouais, c'est parce qu'il a des problèmes avec sa femme.

- Ah bon ? Comment tu sais ça, toi ?

- C'est moi qui prends tous ses appels, je te signale. Et je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où Madame Cullen me demande, que dis-je ?, m'ordonne de lui passer son mari. Je crois qu'elle pense que j'ai une liaison avec lui.

- C'est le cas ?

- Absolument pas. À mon avis, il ne l'a jamais trompée.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

- Leurs coups de fils durent des heures et il finit toujours par gueuler. Je l'entends à travers la porte, il n'a pas le discours de quelqu'un de coupable, mais plutôt celui de quelqu'un d'excédé par une femme jalouse et tyrannique.

- C'est un peu mince, comme argument.

- Peut-être... Mais j'ai du flair pour ces choses-là. D'ailleurs, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ce soit elle, qui le trompe. »

Puis elle m'expliqua pourquoi elle pensait cela et nous débattîmes sur les chances qu'elle avait d'être dans le vrai. Nous regagnâmes nos bureaux respectifs quand ce fut la fin de notre pause.

L'après-midi, je n'eus pas grand-chose à faire. Cullen Junior m'avait dit qu'il ne voulait être dérangé sous aucun prétexte alors je passai la majeure partie de mon temps à jouer au Solitaire sur l'ordinateur et à décliner des appels.

Ma tâche se compliqua quand Cullen Senior se pointa vers quatre heures.

- « Je veux voir mon fils. Allez me le chercher. » lâcha-t-il.

Je gardai mon calme et répondis poliment.

- « Je suis désolée mais Monsieur Cullen m'a expressément demandé de veiller à ce qu'on ne le dérange pas. »

Je remarquai qu'il avait changé de chemise. Ça devait être le genre de type qui garde toujours des vêtements de rechange dans son bureau. Pour quelqu'un qui ne trompait soi-disant pas sa femme, c'était louche.

- « Dîtes-lui que je suis là, insista-t-il, il sait que je dois venir.

- Je regrette mais j'ai des consignes. Il ne m'a pas mentionné votre visite.

- Oh, vous commencez à m'emmerder, vous et votre excès de zèle ! »

Et sans se soucier de ce que je venais de lui dire, il se dirigea vers la porte menant au bureau de son fils. Je me dépêchai de me lever pour l'en empêcher mais il me repoussa d'une main et pénétra dans la pièce.

Il en ressortit dix bonnes minutes plus tard. Au lieu de s'en aller, il vint se poster face à moi, posa ses deux mains sur mon bureau et me regarda dans les yeux.

- « Je me dois de vous rappeler que c'est moi qui signe votre fiche de paye.

- Mais, je...

- Chut ! » me coupa-t-il en posant la pulpe de son index sur mes lèvres « je n'ai pas fini de parler. Bien. Donc, à partir du moment où vous êtes _mon _employée, vous vous devez d'obéir à _mes_ ordres. Et sans discuter. C'est peut-être dur, mais c'est comme ça. Vous êtes dans le monde du travail, là, pas dans votre petit pays fantastique où vous êtes la reine. Ici, c'est moi le roi. Alors si je veux entrer quelque part, j'y entre, et ce même si vous avait des ''consignes''. C'est compris ? »

Son doigt m'empêchant toujours de parler, je hochai vivement la tête.

- « Super, continua-t-il, et si jamais vous osez encore aller à l'encontre de mes ordres, vous dégagez d'ici. »

Et sur ces entrefaites, il lâcha enfin mon regard et quitta la pièce.

Le ton était donné.

-X-X-

Pour mon deuxième jour de travail, vêtue d'un tailleur-jupe gris clair que j'avais récupéré chez Leah la veille au soir, je pris place dans mon bureau à huit heures moins le quart. Cullen Junior arriva cinq minutes plus tard et fut surpris de me voir.

- « Tiens, fit-il, vous êtes à l'heure, _aujourd'hui_. »

Je pris sur moi pour ne pas relever et me concentrai sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Lui me laissa tranquille et s'éclipsa.

Ce jour-là, le téléphone n'arrêta pas de sonner. Le monde entier semblait s'être donné le mot et je ne fis qu'effacer, écrire et changer de place toute une série de noms sur le planning informatisé de mon patron. Un seul coup de fil se démarqua ; à l'intonation de l'interlocuteur, je compris que cet appel était d'ordre personnel.

_Connard ! _songeai-je à propos de Cullen Junior, _tu ne te gênes pas pour avoir des conversations téléphoniques privées, toi !_

Juste avant midi, il sortit de son bureau et vint s'adresser directement à moi. Je notai l'effort étant donné que, jusque là, la plupart de nos échanges s'étaient déroulés à travers un combiné.

- « Vous allez devoir différer votre pause-déjeuner, me dit-il.

- Quoi ? » m'exclamai-je.

Bizarrement, son effort ne paraissait plus si exceptionnel que ça.

- « J'ai une réunion à midi et demi à l'autre bout de la ville, j'ai besoin que vous veniez pour prendre des notes. On part tout de suite, vous n'aurez qu'à me suivre en voiture.

- Je n'ai pas de voiture. Je ne conduis pas.

- Vous n'avez pas le permis ?

- Si. Mais je ne conduis pas, répétai-je

- Pourquoi ?

- Ça ne vous regarde pas.

- Et comment vous vous déplacez ?

- Je prends le métro. Je peux aussi le prendre pour aller à cette réunion, si vous voulez.

- Ne dîtes pas de bêtises, je vais vous y conduire. Venez. »

Je le suivis alors jusqu'au sous-sol du bâtiment et montai dans sa voiture, pardon, dans son carrosse. Le véhicule gris mat était tout simplement magnifique, il avait l'allure sportive. Malgré mon absence totale de connaissances dans ce domaine, je reconnus tout de même la marque. C'était une Aston Martin. Bref, une voiture de riches. Je m'étonnai que Leah n'ait pas mentionné ce détail.

Le trajet se déroula dans le silence le plus complet. Nous arrivâmes pile à l'heure à la réunion. Pendant celle-ci, je pris consciencieusement des notes et écoutai attentivement – ou presque – chacun des hommes qui parlaient à tour de rôle.

Une heure et demi plus tard, nous étions déjà revenus. Sur le chemin, nous avions pris des sandwichs que nous mangeâmes tous les deux dans mon bureau, moi assise sur le meuble, lui appuyé contre celui-ci.

- « Isabel » je m'étonnai qu'il prononce mon nom correctement « vous avez fait du bon travail, tout à l'heure.

- Merci » répondis-je simplement, stupéfaite.

- « Et... et je voudrais vous proposer une trêve.

- Une trêve ? répétai-je.

- Oui. Je commence à me lasser de m'embrouiller avec vous dès que je me retrouve en votre présence. Alors je vous suggère qu'on arrête tout ça et qu'on reparte sur de meilleures bases.

- Mmmh... d'accord. Je veux bien essayer.

- Wow. C'est plus facile que ce que je pensais. »

Nous rîmes ; un peu. Puis nous finîmes notre repas et il retourna dans son bureau.

L'après-midi fut plus calme que la matinée au niveau de la quantité d'appels reçus, mais je n'eus tout de même pas le temps de m'ennuyer. C'est pourquoi, quand arrivèrent les cinq heures, je fus heureuse de pouvoir remballer mes affaires et rentrer chez moi.

C'était sans compter sur le dernier appel que je reçus, à cinq heures moins deux, durant lequel Cullen Junior me demanda de passer dans son bureau. Je maudis le ciel mais y allai quand même.

- « Asseyez-vous » dit-il lorsque j'entrai.

Je m'exécutai.

- « J'ai un service à vous demander, me dit-il.

- Tiens donc ?

- Oui, j'aimerais vraiment que vous acceptiez.

- Je ne vous promets rien. Mais dîtes toujours.

- Eh bien... Voilà. Ce matin, j'ai reçu un appel de Tyler Crowley » _le fameux appel privé_, songeai-je « et celui-ci m'a invité à dîner, ce soir. Rien d'extraordinaire, juste un repas entre amis de la boîte. J'aimerais que vous m'y accompagniez.

- J'en étais sûre ! Votre histoire de trêve n'était qu'une mascarade ! Vous vouliez juste m'amadouer pour que j'accepte votre invitation !

- Non, je vous assure que non ! J'ai vraiment envie d'entretenir des rapports amicaux avec vous.

- OK. Admettons que je vous croie, ce qui n'est absolument pas le cas. Pourquoi voulez-vous que je vienne ?

- Ces gens-là son tous mariés ou en concubinage. Je suis le seul célibataire et, à chaque fois, je passe la soirée à me faire charrier à ce sujet. Comme vous êtes nouvelle, ils ne vous connaissent pas encore. Alors j'ai pensé que...

- que je pourrais me faire passer pour votre petite-amie. » finis-je à sa place, sans masquer ma révulsion à l'idée de lui rendre ce service.

- « Je vous paierai » s'empressa-t-il d'essayer de me convaincre.

- Pardon ? Je ne suis pas une _escort-girl _que vous payez pour se pavaner en votre compagnie devant vos amis !

- Non, bien sûr que non. Ne le prenez pas comme ça, considérez plutôt cette argent comme une prime de déplacement. Ou comme des heures supplémentaires.

- J'ai toujours détesté faire des heures sup'. Je refuse !

- S'il vous plait. »

Il devait être tombé bien bas pour en être réduit à demander ça à MOI. Je le regardai. Il avait un air implorant qui me fit pitié.

- « C'est d'accord, cédai-je, mais je le ferai pour rien. Je ne suis pas une pute.

- Merci. Et non, vous n'avez rien d'une prostituée. Je viendrai vous chercher à dix-neuf heures trente chez vous. Ça vous va ?

- Oui. Vous voulez mon adresse, peut-être ?

- Ça pourrait m'être utile, en effet. »

Je pris donc un post-it et un stylo sur son bureau et y inscrivis la rue et le numéro de mon immeuble, ainsi que l'étage de mon appartement.

-X-X-

Pile à l'heure, l'interphone sonna. Je décrochai et appuyai sur le bouton pour débloquer la porte du hall. Deux minutes plus tard, il sonnait à la porte de mon appartement. Je lui ouvris, et je crus m'évanouir. Il portait une chemise blanche rentrée dans un pantalon de toile beige et des richelieus en daim marron. Il aurait pu passer pour un mec décontracté si sa chemise n'avais pas été amidonnée et boutonnée jusqu'au cou. Mais peu importe, il était, malgré tout, à tomber.

Son regard sur moi, en revanche, était plus perplexe qu'admiratif.

- « Vous... vous êtes ravissante » dit-il quand même

Je savais qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot. En effet, j'avais toujours eu un style vestimentaire particulier, et j'en étais consciente. Ce soir-là, je portais une robe bustier orange dont la jupe était en tulle – on aurait dit un tutu –, des collants et un blouson en faux-cuir bleu turquoise, et une paire d'espadrilles compensées, elles aussi orange. J'avais coiffé mes cheveux en une couette haute sur le côté.

Il ne commenta pas plus mon allure et m'amena à son voiture.

- « Bon, fis-je, je me présente directement comme votre copine ?

- Non. On ne dit rien.

- Et si on nous pose la question ?

- On répond que nous sommes juste amis.

- C'est un peu bête si votre but est de faire croire que nous sommes en couple.

- Absolument pas. ''Nous sommes amis'' est un langage codé pour dire ''nous sortons ensemble''. Ils comprendront d'eux-mêmes et, de notre côté, nous aurons à peine menti.

- C'est un peu tordu mais bon... vous les connaissez mieux que moi. Qu'en est-il des gestes ? Est-ce que je vous prends la main ?

- Surtout pas ! s'exclama-t-il, aucune démonstration d'affection ! C'est quelque chose de très mal vu, je risquerais moins de me faire lyncher si je venais seul que si j'amenais une fille qui ne cesserait de me toucher et de m'embrasser.

- Ça risque d'être dur de leur faire croire que nous sommes ensemble si nous ne pouvons rien faire.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Le seul fait que vous veniez suffira à ce qu'ils me croient.

- Si vous le dîtes. C'est pour vous, après tout. Moi, je n'ai rien à perdre. C'est quoi votre prénom, au fait ?

- Pourquoi tenez-vous à le connaître ?

- On va être très crédibles si je vous appelle Monsieur Cullen. Mais c'est comme vous voulez.

- C'est vrai. Je m'appelle Edward.

- Oh, un prénom rétro. C'est original. Pas vraiment fantastique, mais original. »

Juste du bluff. En réalité, son nom me faisait fondre.

- « Ah et vous n'avez qu'à m'appeler Bella, repris-je.

- Bella ? répéta-t-il.

- Ouais, c'est mon surnom. On m'appelle rarement Isabel.

- C'est très joli, comme surnom. Ça sonne italien.

- Raté. Je suis argentine. Enfin... à moitié.

- De quel côté ?

- Vous pensez vraiment que Swan est un nom argentin ?

- Non, de toute évidence. Vous l'êtes donc du côté de votre mère.

- Ah ! Vous êtes moins bête que ce que je pensais.

- Vous m'en voyez ravi. Il faudrait peut-être qu'on se tutoie, non ?

- Oui, ça serait mieux.

- Bien. »

Nous finîmes le trajet en silence. Il gara la voiture sur le trottoir devant une superbe maison, qui était suffisamment grande pour loger au moins dix personnes sans que celles-ci ne se croisent. Il ouvrit ensuite le coffre et en sortit une bouteille de vin. Nous empruntâmes alors l'allée de graviers et nous dirigeâmes vers la porte d'entrée. Cullen sonna.

- « Edward ! » l'accueillit d'un sourire que je jugeai forcé l'homme qui, de toute évidence, était l'hôte de la soirée, avant de lui serrer la main « ravi que tu aies pu venir.

- Moi de même.

- Oh, et que vois-je ? Tu es venu accompagné !

- Oui, je te présente Bella. Bella, voici Tyler Crowley. »

Plus par politesse que par réelle envie de sympathiser avec un mec qui, j'en étais sûre, n'allait pas me plaire, je lui tendis la main. Il me la serra et il en profita pour me tirer vers lui et me faire la bise. Puis nous pénétrâmes dans la maison et rejoignîmes le salon. Huit personnes, dont les Crowley, étaient déjà là. Toutes étaient en couple, Cullen ne m'avait pas menti.

On se mit alors à me regarder avec insistance. Il avait vraiment dû rester célibataire très longtemps pour que son apparition au bras de quelqu'un suscite de telles réactions. Il me présenta rapidement à tous ces gens en omettant, bien sûr, de préciser quel type de rapports nous entretenions.

- « Salut Bella ! » me salua une femme blonde et bien trop maquillée dont j'ignorais le nom, et dont j'ignore toujours le nom.

Elle avait sur ses lèvres le sourire typique de quelqu'un qui se fout de votre gueule. J'aurais pu le reconnaître entre mille tellement je l'utilisais souvent.

- « Euh... salut, répondis-je.

- Sympa ta robe ! »

Rien que pour ça, j'aurais pu l'étriper. Premièrement, elle me tutoyait, deuxièmement, elle cherchait sciemment à m'humilier, troisièmement... elle était blonde ! Tout ce que j'aime.

- « Presque aussi belle que le rideau dans lequel tu as découpé la tienne » lâchai-je, abandonnant moi aussi l'usage du _vous_.

Elle ouvrit la bouche et eut une expression choquée artificielle qui lui donnait encore plus un air de pétasse, tandis qu'une multitude d'yeux se mirent à me dévisager.

- « Arrêtez ça tout de suite » me murmura Cullen Junior – CJ – dans l'oreille.

Je lui lançai un regard noir pour lui signifiait que, d'une part, c'était elle qui avait commencé, et que, d'autre part, il ne devait pas me vouvoyer.

- « Bon » fit celle que j'identifiai comme la maîtresse de maison pour sauver sa soirée qui commençait très mal « je vais servir l'apéritif. »

Elle commença par moi en me demandant ce que je voulais boire. On me regarda une nouvelle fois comme si j'étais l'attraction du siècle quand je répondis ''Vodka-grenadine''.

- « Je n'en ai pas, dit Mme Crowley.

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

- Du champagne.

- Et quoi d'autre ?

- C'est tout. Mais j'ai de quoi vous faire un kir.

- Un quoi ? »

Cette fois-ci, j'entendis distinctement quelques rires.

- « Bella » me vint enfin en aide l'homme qui m'avait emmenée dans ce traquenard « un kir est un cocktail à base de champagne et de liqueur, ou de sirop, de fruits.

- Vous avez de la liqueur, donc ? » m'adressai-je à mon hôte.

- « Oui.

- Eh bien servez-moi un verre de liqueur de fraise. Pure. »

Troublée, et devant les regards effarés des autres convives, elle ne releva pas et me servit ce que je lui demandais. Ayant quand même quelques notions de politesse, j'attendis que tout le monde ait un verre avant d'avaler le mien cul-sec. C'était affreusement trop sucré mais, au moins, c'était relativement fort en alcool.

L'apéritif traîna en longueur et ce n'est qu'après avoir passé plus d'une heure à ingurgiter de l'alcool de riche et des _canapés_ qu'on nous invita à nous diriger vers la table. Mais avant ça, j'avais besoin d'une clope. C'est donc tout naturellement que je sortis une blonde mon paquet – acheté spécialement pour l'occasion, des fois que rouler soit un truc réservé aux pauvres –, la portai à ma bouche, l'allumai et tirai une longue latte.

À en juger par les visages indignés qui me fixèrent, j'avais commis là le pire affront possible. CJ m'arracha la cigarette d'entre les lèvres et l'écrasa dans un bol vide, qui auparavant contenait des olives. Je le tuai au moins six fois en pensée pour avoir osé me priver de la seule chose qui pouvait me permettre de supporter cette soirée. Et pour l'avoir fait de la manière la plus humiliante possible.

- « Si vous voulez fumer, Bella, vous pouvez aller sur la terrasse, me fit Mme Crowley, parce que nous supportons mal l'odeur. »

C'était pire que je ne le croyais. Ce n'était pas seulement le fait de rouler, qui était réservé au bas peuple, mais carrément le fait de fumer tout court. Eux étaient bien au-dessus de ça.

Je m'apprêtais quand même à accepter l'offre d'aller dehors quand Cullen me coupa la parole.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas, Lauren. Bella est juste en train de faire exprès de m'agacer parce qu'elle sait très bien que j'ai horreur qu'elle fume. »

_Quoi ? Même mon seul allié se retourne contre moi ?_

OK, il voulait la jouer comme ça ? Il allait être servi.

Je ne dis rien pour le moment – la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, dit-on – et, lorsque Tyler Crowley nous pria de nous asseoir, je m'installai calmement à la gauche de CJ.

On nous servit l'entrée et nous commençâmes à manger dans un silence pesant... qui ne dura pas longtemps. Le contraire aurait mieux valu pour tout le monde.

- « Et sinon, Bella » m'interpela l'homme le plus âgé de la tablée, la quarantaine environ « que faîtes-vous dans la vie ?

- Pour l'instant, je suis l'assistante d'Edward.

- Eh bien ! » fit la salope à la robe en rideau « si j'avais su, je me serais débrouillée pour rencontrer Carl avant d'avoir un métier, ça m'aurait assuré un super poste chez _C&C _!

- Je ne dois mon poste qu'à moi-même. » _et à Patricia_, rajoutai-je en pensée.

- « C'est ce qu'elles disent toutes ! Mais personne n'est dupe. »

Je jetai un coup d'œil à Cullen. Il semblait particulièrement concentré sur son plat et n'essayait même pas de prendre ma défense. Comment pouvait-on être aussi lâche ?

- « Quand vous dîtes que vous n'êtes son assistante que ''pour l'instant'' » reprit le quadragénaire, empêchant l'esclandre de justesse « qu'entendez-vous par là ?

- Je suis intérimaire. Je ne suis à _C&C _que pour une semaine.

- Ah ! Vous faîtes des petits boulots pour payer vos études !

- Non. Je ne fais pas d'études, je _vis_ de ces petits boulots.

- Oh... ça doit être... intéressant. »

Et le silence retomba. _Pauvre connard friqué !_ Et Cullen qui contemplait toujours son assiette ! Celui-ci prit alors une bouchée de son plat. _Parfait !_

- « Oh ! Fais attention Edward, tu as de la sauce sur la joue. »

Et je pris ma serviette pour lui tamponner le coin de la lèvre. Comme prévu, il ne prit pas le risque de me repousser et se contenta d'être affreusement gêné. Les autres invités nous regardèrent comme si nous nous étions en train de nous adonner à une quelconque pratique sexuelle sur la table.

- « Mais... vous... » hésita Mme Crowley « vous êtes... euh... comment dire ? Vous avez l'air très... proches. »

Proches ? Je ne savais pas dans quel monde elle vivait, mais certainement pas dans le mien. Notre comportement ne témoignait d'aucune proximité entre nous deux, c'était d'ailleurs bizarre que nous ne soyons pas déjà cramés.

- « Bella et moi sommes amis, répondit CJ.

- Ne nous fais pas rire, Edward ! » l'interpela un homme jeune, le benjamin de la soirée, et probablement le plus sympa « Tu n'es pas le genre à n'être qu'ami avec une si belle femme. »

Sa femme, ou peut-être sa copine, que sais-je ?, lui lança un regard noir.

- « C'est pourtant le cas. » fit Cullen.

Mais quel abruti, celui-là ! On allait finir par le croire s'il mettait tant d'entrain à nier notre prétendue relation.

- « Alors vous n'êtes vraiment que des amis ? insista le plus jeune.

- Oui. »

Je devais intervenir. Il en allait de ma fierté personnelle.

- « Oui, enfin..., m'exécutai-je, des amis qui couchent ensemble. »

CJ s'étouffa alors avec le vin qu'il venait d'avaler et plusieurs autres invités manquèrent de recracher ce qu'ils avaient dans la bouche. Ce fut un festival de toux.

- « Voyons, Bella ! fit l'intéressé, qu'est-ce que tu racontes, encore ? »

Le ''encore'' était de trop. Cela m'encouragea à poursuivre sur ma lancée.

- « Enfin, Edward ! On peut le leur dire, ils comprendront. » répondis-je en posant négligemment ma main sur son épaule.

- « Mais leur dire quoi ?

- Ne l'écoutez pas, m'adressai-je aux autres convives, il fait son timide mais je peux vous assurer que nous nous sommes déjà côtoyés de très près. N'est-ce pas, Edward ? »

Et pour en rajouter une petite couche, je l'embrassai à la commissure des lèvres. Ce geste le surprit mais il tenta de n'en rien faire paraître. Il avait quand même une ou deux notions de comédie, ouf !

- « Mais dans ce cas, c'est quel genre de relation que vous entretenez ? » demanda le benjamin, visiblement intéressé.

- Peter ! intervint sa concubine, ça ne nous regarde pas !

- Je suis sûr que ça ne dérange pas Bella, j'ai raison ? me demanda-t-il.

- Absolument. » lui répondis-je avec un clin d'œil qui n'échappa pas à sa moitié.

- « Et donc ?

- Vous connaissez le principe du PCR ?

- Non. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Ça veut dire Plan Cul Régulier. »

De nouveau, gros silence. Cullen essaya de cacher son visage derrière sa main. Il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça.

- « Explique-leur, Edward, le secouai-je, ils n'ont pas l'air de comprendre.

- Je n'y tiens pas.

- Bon, ben je vais le faire. En fait, c'est assez simple : nous ne sortons pas ensemble mais, dès que l'un de nous deux a besoin l'autre pour... enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire, eh bien il lui suffit de l'appeler et nous réglons ça rapidement.

- Mais... Ce n'est tout de même pas une relation libre ? intervint Tyler Crowley.

- Vous êtes en train de me demander s'il culbute d'autres nanas ? Ça, j'en sais rien, mais j'espère pour lui que oui. Parce que moi, je ne me prive pas de m'envoyer un ou deux mecs par ci par là.

- Et vous trouvez ce mode de vie sain et normal, je présume ?

- Peut-être pas. Mais je préfère ça plutôt que d'être coincée chez moi avec un mari et un gosse alors que je ai encore toute la vie devant moi. Les toilettes, s'il vous plaît ? »

Cet ultime aveu provoqua une énième réaction de la part de ces merveilleux bourgeois avec qui je passais ma soirée. M. Crowley s'abstint de toute remarque et m'indiqua où se trouvaient les WC. Je m'éclipsai alors, laissant le temps aux collègues de Cullen de l'engueuler pour avoir osé amener à ce dîner une fille qui leur correspondait si peu.

**Edward's POV :**

Isabel partit aux toilettes, mettant ainsi provisoirement fin à mon calvaire. Enfin... C'était ce que je croyais.

- « C'est qui cette folle ? » s'exclama Sabrina, la femme de Carl.

- « Je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle soit très bien pour toi. » Lauren.

- « Ce n'est pas encore ce mois-ci que tu vas réussir à te caser, quoi. » Carl.

- « Tu te rends compte qu'elle t'a peut-être refilé le SIDA si elle couche à droite à gauche ! » Helen, la fiancée de Peter.

- « Elle n'a même pas de situation stable ! Elle n'en veut qu'à ton argent ! » Charles, le doyen de la soirée.

- « Que diraient tes parents ? » Beatrice, sa femme.

- « Moi, je la trouve sympa. Et ça doit être un sacré coup au pieu ! » Peter, qui se prit une claque derrière le crâne de la part d'Helen.

- « Edward ! fit celle-ci, si tu ramènes cette traînée à l'une de nos soirées, je lui ferai comprendre moi-même qu'on ne veut pas d'elle ! »

Toutes ces répliques s'étaient enchaînées en à peine cinq secondes.

- « STOP ! explosai-je, vous vous entendez ? Vous ne la connaissez même pas et vous vous permettez de l'insulter ! D'accord, elle est un peu spéciale, mais vous croyez que vous valez mieux qu'elle ?

- Tu comprends bien que votre relation n'est pas normale, dit Beatrice.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu connais de la normalité, toi, hein ?

- Ne t'énerve pas comme ça, Edward » tenta de ma tempérer Lauren « on veut juste t'aider, tu sais.

- Avant de vouloir m'aider, occupe-toi d'abord de trouver pourquoi le manche de ton mari ne se lève plus quand il est en face de toi. »

Ma répartie eut le mérite de faire taire tout le monde. J'avais frappé fort. Très fort.

Tyler m'avait confié qu'il avait quelques petits problèmes d'érection quand il était avec sa femme, mais que ceux-ci disparaissaient dès qu'il était avec l'une des filles avec qui il la trompait allègrement. Il faisait passer ça pour une panne due à de gros soucis, dissimulant ainsi son évident manque de désir pour Lauren. Et lui qui se permettait de juger ma – fausse – relation avec Bella, non mais je vous jure !

Bien sûr, tout le monde ce soir-là était au courant de cette petite histoire. Sauf la principale concernée – et Bella. Personne n'avait encore eu le courage de lui avouer que son mari se tapait toutes les femmes de la boîte sur lesquelles il avait un peu d'autorité. Elle paraissait si amoureuse quand elle parlait de lui que ça aurait été cruel de la faire redescendre sur Terre si brutalement.

Des visages accusateurs me regardèrent avec un mélange de surprise et de désolation. J'avais ouvert la boîte de Pandore.

Et Bella revint à ce moment-là.

**Bella's POV :**

Quand je retournai dans la salle à manger, l'atmosphère était si chargée en tension que j'aurais pu m'étouffer avec.

_Tiens, tiens ! Les riches seraient-ils encore plus médisants que les pauvres ?_

- « Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu prennes ta nana sous le bras et que tu t'en ailles, Edward » fit calmement M. Crowley mais on pouvait sentir la colère à des kilomètres.

- « Je ne comptais pas rester. Bella ! On s'en va !

- Mais on n'a même pas fini de manger l'entrée !

- On s'en va, je t'ai dit ! »

Et sans me laisser le temps de protester, il enferma mon bras dans sa main et me tira comme ça jusqu'à la voiture, avant de me faire rentrer dedans. Il démarra en trombe, laissant un peu de la gomme de ses pneus sur l'asphalte qui recouvrait la route. Il avait les mains crispées sur son volant, les mâchoires serrées, le regard obstinément fixé vers l'horizon.

- « Pourquoi êtes-vous si agacé, à la fin ? » lâchai-je après plusieurs longues minutes d'un trajet silencieux.

Il rit. Mais quelque chose me disait que ce n'était pas parce qu'il trouvait ma réflexion drôle.

- « Vous osez me demander ça ? » répondit-il après avoir, semble-t-il, mûrement réfléchi à ce qu'il pouvait me dire sans être grossier.

- Si c'est à cause de ce que j'ai dit à table, alors je ne vous comprends vraiment pas.

- Vous plaisantez ? Vous m'avez humilié en vous faisant passer pour une traînée et moi pour un... un pervers ou je ne sais quoi !

- Assumer ma sexualité ne fait pas de moi une pute ! Et je ne faisais que répondre à une question ! Je vous ai quand même sauvé la mise, personne ne croyait à vos histoires d'amis !

- Vous avez de drôles de façons de ''sauver la mise''.

- De toute manière, vous l'aviez cherché ! Vous m'avez humiliée en m'arrachant ma cigarette des lèvres.

- Mais je n'aurais même pas dû avoir à le faire ! On ne fume pas comme on veut quand on est invité quelque part.

- Je n'ai l'habitude d'aller que chez des personnes qui ne me disent rien quand j'allume ma clope dans leur salon, désolée si j'ai pris le pli !

- À cause de vous, je me suis embrouillé avec mes amis.

- Vos ''amis'' ? Laissez-moi rire ! Ils n'ont pas arrêté de se foutre de vous !

- En réalité, c'était de vous, qu'ils se moquaient.

- Exact. Mais de vrais amis n'humilient pas ainsi la copine d'un entre eux. Que la relation soit réelle ou non. »

Il ne répondit pas. D'un autre côté, j'avais raison. Et il le savait.

Après un nouveau long silence, je repris la parole.

- « Allez ! » fis-je en lui secouant la cuisse pour le faire réagir « ce n'est pas si grave, je suis sûre que vous avez tout un tas d'autres amis aussi barbants avec qui vous pourrez faire de supers repas comme celui-ci ! En attendant, je vous invite chez moi. Vous monterez bien boire un verre !

- Enlevez votre main. » se contenta-t-il de répondre, froidement.

Je ne m'étais pas rendue compte que je l'avais laissée sur sa cuisse. Joueuse, je ne la retirai pas mais, au contraire, je me mis à masser délicatement son muscle contracté pour le titiller un peu.

- « Arrêtez ça tout de suite ou je vous laisse sur le bord de la route. » me menaça-t-il.

S'il croyait m'impressionner, c'était raté. Descendre de sa voiture et continuer à pied ne me faisait pas peur, je craignais juste d'abîmer mes chaussures. Et puis, de toute façon, il avait été trop bien élevé pour se permettre de me chasser de la sorte. Alors je continuai mes caresses, et je me rapprochai même un peu plus de son aine.

Un long crissement se fit soudain entendre et le véhicule s'arrêta dans un violent à-coup.

- « Descendez ! » m'ordonna-t-il.

Ah, il n'était peut-être pas si courtois que ça, finalement.

Je ne lui donnai pas la satisfaction de le faire répéter, ni de lui dire que je plaisantais, et encore moins de lui promettre que je ne recommencerais plus pour qu'il consente à revenir sur sa décision. Non. Au contraire, sans un mot, et la tête haute, je sortis de la voiture et je refermai la portière, sans la claquer, pour bien lui montrer que ça ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid qu'il m'abandonne à cet endroit-là. Je le vis alors faire gronder son moteur et démarrer comme une fusée.

Bien, je n'avais plus qu'à trouver un moyen de rentrer chez moi. Le meilleur restait la marche à pied, étant donné qu'à cette heure-là, le métro ne passait que très peu, voire pas du tout selon la rame. Je pris donc le chemin du centre-ville, tendant mon pouce vers la route au cas où une bonne âme voudrait bien me véhiculer.

Après neuf appels de phares, six coups de klaxon et deux ''Tu baises ?'', je me résolus à baisser mon bras, préférant marcher plutôt que de tomber dans une voiture conduite par un de ces pervers que je venais de croiser. Cinq cents mètres plus loin, un véhicule s'arrêta à ma hauteur. Le conducteur ouvrit sa fenêtre et me détailla de haut en bas.

- « Combien ? » demanda-t-il.

J'explosai.

- « Putain mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ? Est-ce que j'ai vraiment l'air d'une pute ? Est-ce que j'ai une tête à me faire payer pour coucher avec quelqu'un ?

- Euh... » fit-il, gêné.

- Eh bien NON ! Non, je ne couche par pour me faire de la tune, je suis peut-être fauchée, mais pas à ce point-là ! Alors circulez, nom de Dieu ! »

Et il partit sans rien rajouter, probablement en quête d'une fille moins réticente à écarter les jambes pour quelques dollars. J'allais tuer Cullen pour m'avoir infligé ça !

Quand une deuxième voiture s'arrêta à côté de moi, je hurlai : ''JE NE SUIS PAS UNE PUTE !'' à l'adresse du conducteur planqué derrière sa fenêtre fermée. Il ouvrit celle-ci juste après mon éclat de voix.

- « Ce n'est pas ça qui m'intéresse, rassurez-vous ».

Oh ! Bonheur ! C'était une voix féminine !

- « Excusez-moi, je vous ai prise pour un autre de ces gros porcs.

- Il n'y a pas de mal. Vous ne devriez pas marcher toute seule dans les rues si tard le soir, me mit-elle en garde, L.A. n'est déjà pas très sûre le jour, c'est encore pire la nuit. Vous allez où ? »

Je lui donnai mon adresse.

- « Allez, montez !

- Merci, merci beaucoup ! »

Sans me poser plus de questions sur l'identité de ma bienfaitrice, je grimpai dans sa voiture. Elle conduisit d'abord en silence, puis elle finit par parler.

- « Bon, alors, vous allez me le dire ?

- Vous dire quoi ? » demandai-je, ne comprenant où elle voulait en venir.

- « Le nom du mec à cause de qui vous étiez dehors, seule, en pleine nuit.

- Comment savez-vous que c'est à cause d'un mec ?

- D'après ma longue expérience, j'ai remarqué que, dès qu'il y a un pépin, c'est toujours un mec qui en est la cause. Il a fait quoi, le vôtre ?

- C'est une longue histoire, vous êtes sûre que vous voulez que je vous la raconte ? Elle est un peu tordue, en plus.

- On a un peu de temps devant nous, autant nous occuper à lui trouver tous les défauts de la Terre. Et votre histoire ne peut pas être plus tordue que les miennes ! »

Je ris avant de tout lui raconter dans les moindres détails. De toute façon, je ne la reverrais plus jamais, alors qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien me faire de lui révéler une petite part de ma vie ? Je lui parlai donc non seulement de comment Cullen m'avait fait descendre de sa voiture, mais aussi du repas, de ce que j'y avais dit, de la brutalité avec laquelle nous nous étions faits chasser, et enfin de pourquoi j'étais allée à ce dîner, et donc de mes relations avec CJ. Je racontai tout cela avec le plus d'objectivité dont j'étais capable, c'est-à-dire pas beaucoup.

- « C'est vrai que c'est très tordu » concéda la conductrice, qui m'avait dit s'appeler Joy.

- « N'est-ce pas ? Et donc, vous en pensez quoi ?

- Je pense que cet Edward est une pourriture !

- Nous sommes d'accord !

- Mais vous avez peut-être abusé un tout petit peu...

- Quoi ? Non ! Ce que j'ai fait était parfaitement légitime et justifié !

- Vous ne pensez que vous êtes allée trop loin en racontant cette histoire de PCR ?

- Il m'avait provoquée ! Nous étions censés nous faire passer pour un couple et tout ce dont nous avions l'air, c'était d'un maître et de sa suivante. Il m'a empêchée de fumer, prétendant que je ne le faisais que pour l'énerver ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Et il ne m'a pas défendue une seule fois quand ses collègues se sont mis à me descendre !

- Oui, c'est vrai. Finalement, ce Cullen est définitivement un connard !

- Ravie de vous l'entendre dire ! »

Alors que je disais cela, je vis par la fenêtre que nous n'allions pas tarder à arriver. Une minute plus tard, Joy arrêtait la voiture.

- « Eh bien, merci, fis-je, pour m'avoir ramenée, et pour être du même avis que moi sur mon patron. Vous voulez monter ? Je vous offre un verre pour vous remercier.

- Ce serait avec joie, mais je crois qu'il veut se faire pardonner »

Elle désigna de la tête les marches devant le porche de mon immeuble. Cullen était assis dessus, regardant de tous les côtés. De toute évidence, il ne nous avait pas vues.

- « Oh, dis-je, il ne me faudra pas plus de quelques secondes pour le virer. Je n'ai aucune envie de le voir. Je préfère finir ma soirée avec vous. Vous êtes plus sympa.

- C'est gentil, mais il vaudrait mieux pour vous que vous régliez vos affaires avec lui. Vous aviez raison, d'ailleurs, il est vraiment très beau.

- Dommage qu'il soit si con.

- Il ne l'est peut-être pas tant que ça s'il vous attend depuis tout à l'heure pour s'excuser. Allez vite le rejoindre !

- Je n'y tiens pas forcément.

- Vous allez bien être obligée, il faut que j'y aille. Allez, descendez !

- Mais vous étiez prête à monter chez moi s'il n'avait pas été là, vous n'avez donc rien de prévu !

- Maintenant, si. Dépêchez-vous ! »

Et elle mit le contact.

La traîtresse ! Elle me jetait directement dans la fosse aux lions !

Mais je ne pouvais pas réellement lui en vouloir, elle ne faisait pas ça par méchanceté. Je descendis donc du véhicule contre mon gré et lui dis une dernière fois merci, malgré ce qu'elle m'infligeait. Elle ouvrit alors la fenêtre de la portière que je venais de fermer.

- « Essayez quand même de lui pardonner, vous faîtes un si joli couple.

- Nous ne sommes pas en couple.

- Pour l'instant ! »

Et elle démarra sans me laisser l'occasion de lui demander pourquoi elle pensait cela.

Entre-temps, Cullen s'était rendu compte de ma présence et venait à ma rencontre.

- « Isabel ! » parut-il soulagé « Dieu merci, vous êtes là ! Saine et sauve !

- Ce n'est pas grâce à vous. » lui répondis-je, glaciale, en me dirigeant vers la porte du hall de mon immeuble.

- « Je sais. Ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable, je n'aurais jamais dû vous abandonner sur le bord de la route.

- Dégagez, je ne veux pas vous voir.

- Laissez-moi au moins une chance de me faire pardonner !

- Non. » assenai-je en déverrouillant la porte d'entrée du bâtiment et en me dirigeant vers l'ascenseur.

CJ me suivit.

- « Je sais que j'ai fait une terrible erreur mais, d'un autre côté, avouez que vous l'avez cherché !

- Vous êtes vraiment... débile !

- Pourquoi ? »

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent dans un petit ''Ting !''. Je me faufilai dedans et, en dépit de mes efforts pour l'en empêcher, Cullen fit de même. C'est même lui qui appuya sur le bouton marqué ''4''.

- « On ne vous a jamais dit que, lorsque l'on demandait à quelqu'un de nous excuser, on évitait de faire des reproches à ladite personne ?

- Foutaises ! Mon erreur n'efface certainement pas les vôtres, vous avez, vous aussi, des tas de choses à vous reprocher.

- J'ai pourtant la conscience tranquille. Contrairement à vous. »

Nous arrivâmes à mon étage et j'entrai dans mon appartement. Bien que je lui aie ordonné de rester dehors, CJ y entra lui aussi. Il avait apparemment décidé d'oublier toutes ses règles de politesse, ce soir-là.

- « _Dejame_ _la lata y desaparece, cabrón_ _! _l'insultai-je.

- Ne me parlez pas en Espagnol, j'ai séché la moitié de ces cours, au lycée.

- Je vous ai juste gentiment demandé de me foutre la paix !

- Je ne partirai pas tant que vous ne m'aurez pas dit que vous me pardonnez.

- Et comme je ne vous pardonnerai jamais, vous allez rester là longtemps. Je vous préviens, je n'ai qu'un seul lit.

- Putain mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que vous acceptiez mes excuses ? »

Me vint alors une idée saugrenue. Je n'eus pas le temps de la refouler que je l'avais déjà prononcée à voix haute.

- « Couchez avec moi, dis-je

- Je vous demande pardon ? »

Il était trop tard pour reculer, à présent. Alors autant aller jusqu'au bout.

- « Couchez avec moi et j'accepte vos excuses.

- C'est une plaisanterie ?

- Non.

- Vous ne supportez aucune comparaison de votre comportement libertin à celui d'une prostituée mais vous vous servez de vos rapports sexuels comme monnaie d'échange ? C'est un peu paradoxal, vous en conviendrez.

- Je ne me sers pas de mes rapports sexuels comme monnaie d'échange, je veux juste m'assurer de la véracité des dires de Leah. » me moquai-je de lui en parlant moi aussi comme une bourge.

- « Que vous a-t-elle dit sur moi ? » devint-il curieux.

- « Ça ne vous regarde pas. Alors, c'est oui, ou c'est non ?

- C'est non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne couche pas sans sentiments.

- Vous vous foutez de moi ! Et Leah ?

- Ce n'est pas pareil.

- Pourquoi elle et pas moi ?

- Ça ne vous regarde pas. »

Il me regarda avec un sourire diaboliquement narquois.

- « Si je vous dis ce qu'elle m'a dit sur vous, vous m'expliquez ?

- Peut-être.

- Je ne me contenterai pas d'un ''peut-être''. Vous m'expliquerez, oui ou non ?

- Oui. »

Je le jaugeai quelques secondes pour m'assurer qu'il ne me mentait pas. À première vue, il semblait sincère.

- « Elle m'a dit que vous étiez l'homme à la troisième jambe. »

Il rit de cette allusion à la taille de son pénis.

- « Alors » demandai-je, curieuse « vrai ou faux ?

- J'ai bien peur d'être le moins bien placé pour en juger.

- Admettons. À vous de répondre à ma question.

- J'ai couché avec Leah parce que je ne la connaissais pas. Et je ne couche pas avec vous parce que je vous connais trop. »

De toutes les conneries qu'on m'avait sorties, celle-là était de loin une des pires.

- « Vous pouvez développer » l'incitai-je à continuer « je ne saisis pas.

- C'est pourtant simple. Coucher le premier soir avec quelqu'un que je ne connais pas ne me dérange pas, c'est d'ailleurs quelque chose que je fais souvent. Mais je ne peux pas coucher avec une personne que je connais, mais pour qui je n'éprouve pas de sentiments amoureux, j'aurais l'impression d'être irrespectueux.

- Vous êtes vraiment tordu, comme mec ! Et quand vous avez une copine, vous couchez avec elle dès le début, pourtant vous ne l'aimez pas dès le premier regard !

- Non, mais je ne couche avec elle que suite à plusieurs mois pendant lesquels nous avons appris à nous connaître et à nous aimer.

- Mais quel ramassis de conneries !

- Pour vous, peut-être. Mais pour moi, c'est on ne peut plus logique.

- Soit. Mais moi, vous ne me connaissez pas.

- Je ne vous connais pas en détails, c'est sûr, mais vous n'êtes pas une inconnue.

- Donc vous ne coucherez pas avec moi.

- Non.

- Très bien. Vous pouvez disposer

- Vous rigolez ? Après cette longue discussion, vous allez quand même me dire que vous n'acceptez pas mes excuses ?

- Exactement. Je vous ai donné ma condition pour que je vous accorde mon pardon. Vous avez refusé, alors je ne vous pardonne pas.

- Mais c'est absurde ! Il doit bien y avoir un autre moyen !

- Au revoir, Monsieur Cullen. »

Et, cette fois, je réussis à le pousser hors de mon appartement et à fermer la porte sur lui.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Premier chapitre sans lemon ! Pas trop déçus, j'espère ?<strong>_

_**Les choses se précisent un peu entre Bella et Edward mais ne rêvez pas, ça ne sera pas aussi simple, j'ai encore plein d'épreuves à leur faire traverser !**_

_**Je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour publier dans des délais plus courts.**_

_**En attendant, gros bisous.**_

_**Jul'B.**_


	5. En souvenir de la perte de ton pucelage

_**Désolée, désolée, désolée !**_

_**Oui, j'avais dit que j'essaierais de publier plus rapidement pendant ces vacances, et j'ai lamentablement échoué. Pitié, ne soyez pas trop durs avec moi ! J'avais oublié de prendre en compte un paramètre non-négligeable : les JO. Tous les deux ans (je regarde aussi ceux d'hiver), c'est mon rendez-vous, et je reste scotchée à ma télé pendant des heures ! D'ailleurs, je félicite notre remarquable équipe de France ! Vous avez regardé, vous ? Quels sports ? Perso, j'ai essayé de tout regarder, mais le sport que j'attendais le plus** – **et qui n'a malheureusement pas beaucoup été diffusé **– **c'est la gymnastique !**_

_**Enfin bref, assez parlé, le chapitre qui vous attend juste en-dessous est le plus long que j'ai jamais écrit.**_

_**Enjoy !**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : En souvenir de la perte de ton pucelage<strong>

**Bella's POV :**

Le lendemain, j'arrivai une seconde fois en avance devant le building de _C&C_. En avance de quatorze minutes et trente-et-une secondes, pour être précise. Mais je n'avais pas envie de prendre mon poste plus tôt, ce jour-là. Pire que ça, même, j'avais envie d'arriver en retard. Oui, j'en voulais encore à mon patron. Non, je n'avais pas digéré le fait qu'il m'ait abandonnée sur le bas-côté de la route. Qui sait ce qui me serait arrivé si je n'avais pas croisé le chemin de Joy ? Et, les dangers qu'aurait pu me causer son comportement puéril mis à part, un homme n'est-il pas censé faire preuve de galanterie envers une femme ? Je n'y connais pas grand-chose en bonnes manières, certes, mais je pense pouvoir affirmer que jeter de sa voiture la fille qui vous accompagne ne fait pas partie des règles fondamentales de la bienséance.

Et puis c'était quoi, aussi, son problème avec le sexe ? Comment avait-il pu avoir le culot de refuser de coucher avec moi ? Et quelle excuse bidon il m'avait servie ? ''Pas de sexe sans sentiments sauf si je ne vous connais pas'' ? Sérieusement, vous avez déjà trouvé plus tordu ? Ce mec n'était pas normal.

C'est donc déterminée à emmerder un peu plus ce cher CJ que je fis demi-tour et m'éloignai des portes automatiques de l'immeuble. Je descendis les quelques marches du parvis décoré d'une fontaine et traversai la route. J'entrai dans un petit bistrot aux allures de pub anglais et m'assis sur l'une de leurs banquettes en cuir marron capitonné. Un serveur plus que charmant vint alors me demander ce que je désirais consommer. Je commandai une vodka-kiwi.

- « Si tôt le matin ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de demander bien qu'il n'était pas censé faire de commentaire « Est-ce bien raisonnable ?

- Probablement pas. Mais j'ai besoin de force pour pouvoir supporter la longue et dure journée de travail qui m'attend. Sans compter mon patron aux tendances tyranniques.

- Vous bossez où ?

- Juste en face. Chez _C&C_.

- Je vous en sers une double, alors. C'est moi qui offre le supplément.

- C'est gentil, merci. Vous connaissez mon boss ?

- Non, mais la réputation de Carlisle Cullen n'est plus à faire, par ici.

- J'imagine... Mais ce n'est pas celui qui m'emmerde le plus. Enfin, ça le serait si je le croisais plus souvent, mais fort heureusement pour moi, il passe la majeure partie de son temps dans son bureau. Non, c'est son fils que j'ai sur le dos toute la journée, c'est mon supérieur direct. Je ne suis qu'à l'aube de mon troisième jour de boulot et je songe déjà sérieusement à l'envoyer en enfer.

- C'est vrai que la renommée du rejeton n'est guère meilleure que celle de papa.

- Le pire, c'est que ce mec est à tomber ! Impossible de le frapper sans regretter d'abîmer sa jolie gueule d'ange ! Et même le père est sexy... dans son genre. Alors com- »

Je m'arrêtai de parler car j'avais remarqué que le serveur tentait tant bien que mal de réprimer un rire.

- « J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle, peut-être ? l'accusai-je.

- Pardonnez-moi, c'est juste que vous... euh, je peux vous tutoyer ? On doit avoir à peu près le même âge, alors... » j'acceptai d'un hochement de tête « Oui, donc, je disais, tu es toute frêle et tu ne m'arrives même pas à l'épaule, alors j'ai du mal à t'imaginer frapper le fils Cullen, qui est solidement bâti, avouons-le !

- Et si je te disais que je l'ai déjà fait ? »

Il écarquilla tellement les yeux que ceux-ci semblèrent vouloir sortir de leurs orbites.

- « Pas possible ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Eh si. Bon, c'était juste une gifle, mais ça compte quand même comme un coup.

- Et tu es encore employée chez eux ? D'autres se sont fait renvoyer pour beaucoup, beaucoup moins que ça !

- Ça doit être parce que j'ai su me rendre indispensable. Allez, en revins-je à l'essentiel, ce n'est pas ça m'ennuie de parler avec toi mais j'ai désespérément besoin d'alcool.

- Oh... Oui, bien sûr. Je t'apporte ça tout de suite. »

Il tourna les talons et partit en direction du bar. Mes yeux s'égarèrent automatiquement sur ses fesses et j'eus inévitablement envie de les mordre à pleines dents. Mon Dieu, j'étais vouée à rôtir en Enfer !

Je me perdis alors dans la contemplation du tout nouvel objet de mes désirs pendant que celui-ci s'affairait à préparer ma boisson et à servir les autres clients, qui se faisaient rares à cette heure de la journée.

- « Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? » me demanda-t-on.

Cette voix venue de nulle part me fit sursauter et mon cœur loupa un battement, évitant de peu l'infarctus. Je me tournai vers celui qui avait bien failli me tuer et je manquai de m'étouffer en découvrant son identité. Les deux mains posées à plat sur la table à laquelle j'étais installée, il me dominait de toute sa hauteur et semblait très contrarié. Il portait un costume marine sur une chemise bleu pâle. Pas de cravate, ni de nœud-papillon. Sa mâchoire était si crispée qu'il ne tarderait pas à avoir une crampe aux maxillaires et ses yeux translucides me foudroyaient.

Mais je ne me démontai pas.

- « Je vous retourne la question » répondis-je.

Plus énervé encore par mon absence de réponse, il s'assit sur la banquette en face de celle sur laquelle j'avais moi-même posé mes fesses. Il appuya alors ses poings sur la table et me darda à nouveau de son regard le plus venimeux. Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans que l'un de nous ne bouge d'un millimètre.

- « Garçon ! » beugla-t-il enfin à l'adresse du serveur « Apportez-moi un café noir et serré ! Et ne traînez pas, je suis pressé ! »

_Tiens, tiens ! Cette commande m'est familière..._

- « Même si je n'espérais de vous aucune formule de politesse, vous auriez au moins pu lui parler sans l'agresser. Ce n'est pas votre larbin !

- Mademoiselle Swan, entre nous, vous n'avez aucune leçon à me donner quant à la manière correcte de s'adresser aux gens. Et d'autre part, je vais payer ce café trois fois son prix réel, alors je pense pouvoir me permettre de parler au serveur comme je l'entends, vu ? »

Carlisle Cullen dans toute sa splendeur.

- « Qu'est-ce que vous sous-entendez ? Je ne vous ai jamais manqué de respect, même si vous, vous ne vous en êtes pas privé.

- Vous dire vos quatre vérités en face n'est pas ce que je considère comme un acte irrespectueux. Et je ne faisais pas allusion à votre incorrection à mon encontre mais à celle dont vous faîtes preuve à l'égard des autres. »

Devant ma mine perdue, il développa.

- « Il se trouve que Charles et Beatrice Von Chassen sont de très bons amis à moi. Ils sont venus me trouver ce matin alors que je venais juste de pénétrer dans le hall d'entrée. Ils étaient très paniqués. Apparemment, mon fils leur a présenté sa nouvelle petite-amie hier, au cour d'un dîner chez les Crowley. Elle leur a fait si mauvaise impression qu'ils m'ont presque supplier de faire en sorte de séparer Edward de cette jeune dévergondée. »

Il haussa un sourcil à mon encontre et il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour saisir où il voulait en venir.

Carlisle dut s'en apercevoir car il poursuivit.

- « Alors vous voyez, vous êtes encore pire que moi quand il s'agit de respecter les autres.

- Ça n'a rien à voir. Ces gens-là n'étaient que des bourgeois pourris qui n'ont pas arrêté une seule minute de se payer ma tête. Je n'ai fait que me défendre, chose dont votre fils s'est bien gardé !

- Oh, pauvre petite fille sans un sou qui ne trouve pas sa place dans un monde de riches, se moqua-t-il, j'en pleurerais presque ! »

Il n'y aurait pas eu la table entre nous et Cullen Senior n'aurait pas été le PDG de la boîte où je bossais, je lui aurait mis mon poing dans la gueule.

- « Pauvre connard ! » crachai-je.

Il ne parvint pas à masquer sa surprise.

- « Je vous demande pardon ?

- Vous m'avez très bien entendue.

- Effectivement. Je voulais simplement savoir si vous auriez le cran de réitérer votre insulte. De toute évidence, vous ne l'avez pas. »

_Surtout, ne pas rentrer dans son jeu. Restons calme. Calme. CALME ! _

- « Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ici ?

- J'étais encore en train de discuter avec Charles et Bea quand vous êtes arrivée. Je vous ai vue hésiter puis faire demi-tour avant de rentrer dans ce taudis. Comme je tiens à m'assurer de votre assiduité au travail, je suis venu voir ce que vous trafiquez.

- Vous m'avez suivie ?

- On peut dire ça, oui. Et maintenant que j'ai répondu à toutes vos questions, répondez à la mienne : qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?

- À votre avis ? Nous sommes dans un bar. »

Le même serveur qu'un peu plus tôt arriva avec nos commandes et m'accorda ainsi un bref répit. Je le bénis intérieurement et lui exprimai toute ma gratitude dans un sourire.

- « Et voilà ! » dit-il en posant nos boissons sur la table « un café et une vodka-kiwi. »

Je le remerciai alors que l'homme en face de moi ne prit même pas la peine de lever les yeux vers lui. Sans attendre, je portai mon verre à mes lèvres. Mais Cullen Senior m'en empêcha en emprisonnant mon poignet de ses doigts.

- « Je vous interdis de boire ça, m'avertit-il.

- Et en quel honneur ? Vous n'êtes pas mon père !

- Tous mes employés ont l'interdiction formelle de consommer de l'alcool pendant leurs heures de travail.

- Alors c'est bon ! Je n'embauche pas avant... » je consultai ma montre « quatre minutes et quarante-trois secondes exactement.

- Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi. Vous savez très bien que cet alcool sera encore dans votre sang dans quatre minutes. Et j'ai besoin que tout ceux qui travaillent pour moi soient en pleine possession de leurs moyens.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il me faut un peu plus qu'une vodka pour être mal en point.

- Je vous le répète : vous n'avez pas intérêt à boire cette merde.

- Malheureusement, j'en ai besoin. Pour pouvoir supporter votre crétin de fils. »

Subitement, le visage de mon interlocuteur pris une expression diamétralement opposée. Une inquiétude, qui me parut sincère, remplaça la colère qui l'avait habité jusque là. Ce virage à cent quatre-vingts degrés me perturba.

- « Mon fils vous importune ? me demanda-t-il.

- Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! ris-je jaune, comme si vous ne le saviez pas.

- Non, vraiment ! S'il vous a fait ou dit quelque chose de déplacé, dîtes-le moi. Je saurai régler le problème. »

Sa main, qui menottait toujours mon poignet, descendit alors jusqu'à mon coude et il se mit à me caresser ainsi l'avant-bras. Doucement. Presque tendrement.

J'appréciai pendant quelque secondes ce contact troublant.

Puis je recouvrai mes esprits. Je dégageai mon bras et attrapai mon verre. Je bus son contenu d'une traite et le reposai bruyamment sur la table. En me levant, je tombai sur mon mignon petit serveur qui nous apportait nos deux notes.

- « C'est pour lui » lui dis-je en désignant mon patron d'un signe de tête.

Tandis que je quittais le bistrot, l'employé du bar posa sur la table les coupelles auxquelles étaient clipsés les deux tickets, avant de venir me rattraper alors que j'étais déjà dehors.

« Attends ! » m'interpela-t-il.

J'arrêtai de marcher et me tournai vers lui. Il me tendit un petit morceau de papier. Je lui pris des mains et commençai à le déplier.

- « Je voulais te le donner avec ta note mais comme ce n'est pas toi qui payes... C'est mon numéro. Au cas où tu voudrais boire un verre ou... autre chose.

- Eh bien, merci... » je regardai le nom inscrit sur la petite feuille « Blake. »

Je fourrai le papier dans mon sac à main et m'apprêtai à partir.

- « Tu ne me donnes pas le tien ? me stoppa-t-il.

- Non. J'ai tendance à préférer quand c'est moi qui ai toutes les cartes en main.

- Je peux au moins avoir ton nom ?

- Bien sûr. Je m'appelle Bella. Bella Swan. »

Je le gratifiai d'un sourire ravageur et le quittai sans me retourner.

-X-X-

Samedi, dix-sept heures. La fin de mon calvaire. J'allais définitivement quitter ce lieu maudit qu'était _C&C_ et retourner bosser dès le lundi au magasin. Je n'avais toujours pas reparlé à CJ depuis le fiasco qu'avait été le dîner. Enfin, j'avais bien été obligée de lui adresser quelques mots quand je lui transmettais ses appels ou quand il me confiait une tâche, mais nos échanges s'étaient arrêtés là et je ne m'en portais que mieux. Mais conséquence de ça, ma fin de semaine avait été d'un ennui total. C'est pourquoi j'étais heureuse de partir. Une seule personne allait me manquer. Irina.

En effet, nous avions pris l'habitude de déjeuner ensemble tous les midis et, à chaque fois que Junior me demandait d'aller remettre un document à Senior, c'est-à-dire très souvent, je discutais un petit moment avec elle. J'étais désormais au courant de le plupart des potins de la boîte. Notamment des histoires de tromperie de ce cher M. Crowley.

Alors, même si je crevais d'envie de quitter le bâtiment comme une voleuse, je me forçai, par respect pour ce petit bout de complicité qui s'était tissé entre Irina et moi, à aller la trouver dans son bureau pour lui dire au revoir.

Elle eut une mine attristée quand je lui annonçai la nouvelle, même si elle savait depuis le début que je n'étais là-bas que pour une semaine, puis elle vint me prendre dans ses bras.

- « Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas demander à te faire embaucher à titre permanent ? me relâcha-t-elle, si tu arrivais à faire culpabiliser un peu plus ce pauvre Edward, je suis sûre qu'il accepterait.

- Crois-moi, répondis-je, je préfère encore être au chômage plutôt que d'avoir à revenir bosser ici.

- Tu exagères ! OK, on a fait plus cools comme patrons, mais la paye n'est pas négligeable !

- Un salaire mensuel à quatre zéros ne suffirait pas à me faire supporter un seul des Cullen. Alors imagine pour les deux !

- En tout cas, tu vas me manquer. On garde contact, hein ?

- Bien sûr » lui assurai-je.

Elle me donna une dernière accolade. Je tournai alors les talons pour aller rejoindre les ascenseurs.

- « Isabelle, m'interpela-t-on, vous n'alliez tout de même pas partir sans me dire au revoir ! »

Je me retournai vers celui qui venait de prononcer ces paroles. Carlisle Cullen. Qui d'autre ?

_Eh merde ! Mon plan d'évasion discrète tombe à l'eau !_

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre, il s'avança vers moi et me tendit sa main. Je ne sais pas ce qui me pris de la lui serrer.

- « Malgré votre insupportable grande gueule et votre insubordination constante, vous allez me manquer... un peu, me provoqua-t-il.

- Vous êtes encore plus con que votre fils.

- Je le prends comme un compliment. Au revoir, Isabelle.

- Isabel !

- C'est pareil ! »

Il s'enferma à nouveau dans son bureau sans me laisser le temps de riposter.

_Gnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnaaaa aarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh !_

Irina m'adressa un sourire désolé et je quittai la pièce.

Je montai dans le premier ascenseur qui s'ouvrit devant moi. Les portes étaient en train de se refermer quand une main se glissa entre elles et les fit se rouvrir juste assez pour qu'un homme se glisse dans la cabine. Edward Cullen. Qui d'autre ?

- « J'ai bien cru que vous partiriez sans même me dire au revoir ! » rit-il.

Ils n'étaient pas parents pour rien.

Je ne répondis pas. J'étais toujours déterminée à lui montrer que j'étais loin, très loin, de l'avoir pardonné.

- « Vous refusez toujours de me parler ? » continua-t-il.

Je ne pipai mot, m'obstinant à fixer mes pieds.

- « Voyons ! » s'obstina-t-il, toujours rieur « vous n'allez tout de même pas m'ignorer indéfiniment parce que j'ai refusé de coucher avec vous ! Je sais que vous désirez éperdument mon corps, mais il faut savoir reconnaître une cause perdue ! »

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. J'avais passé ma semaine à devoir supporter les railleries incessantes du père et du fils. Fatalement, j'avais les nerfs à fleur de peau. Et cette remarque mit le feu aux poudres.

Je l'agrippai par le col de sa chemise impeccablement repassée et le fit violemment cogner contre la paroi de la cabine.

Il rit de plus belle. Il me trouvait certainement trop petite pour pouvoir représenter un réel danger pour lui. Il devait penser que je n'étais qu'une faible femme incapable de se défendre. C'était mal me connaître.

Avec toute la force dont j'étais capable, j'abattis mon poing sur la cloison recouverte d'un miroir, à quelques centimètres du visage de mon ex-patron. La cabine entière se mit à vibrer sous la puissance de l'impact. Son sourire se fana, ses yeux perdirent leur éclat pour redevenir sérieux, et je crus même y déceler une étincelle de frayeur.

Puis tout devint noir, et l'ascenseur arrêta sa course.

**Edward's POV :**

Isabel Swan était petite, mince, avait des yeux marron très foncé, une peau pâle mais qui laissait deviner un certain hâle héréditaire, et des cheveux bruns que j'imaginais longs car je ne les avais jamais vus qu'attachés. Elle aimait beaucoup aboyer, mais ne mordait pas – ou pas vraiment.

Jusqu'à ce jour-là.

Loin de l'image de la jeune femme chétive et inoffensive que je m'étais faite d'elle, elle me maîtrisa rapidement après que je l'eus gratifiée d'une autre de mes moqueries. J'aimais beaucoup la charrier, c'était même mon jeu préféré. Mais là, elle ne jouait plus – si tant est qu'elle ait joué un jour.

Elle me regardait de ses grand yeux emplis de colère et je me surpris à craindre ce qu'elle pourrait bien me faire.

Mais comment était-ce possible ? Comment cette femme, qui m'arrivait à peine au menton alors qu'elle était perchée sur de très hauts talons, pouvait éveiller en moi un sentiment de... peur ?

Je me transformais en mauviette.

Je fis donc la chose la plus bête qui soit, faute d'une meilleure idée. J'appuyai sur le gros bouton _STOP_ de l'ascenseur. Les lumières s'éteignirent et notre descente s'arrêta.

- « Qu'est-ce vous avez fait ? » demanda ma tourmenteuse.

Il me sembla percevoir quelques trémolos dans sa voix.

- « Je... je ne sais pas » avouai-je, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qui avait bien pu me passer par la tête.

- « Dépêchez-vous de nous faire descendre ! »

Cette fois-ci, le doute n'était plus permis. La redoutable Argentine avait perdu son assurance. La divine créature avait peur. De quoi ? Cela restait encore à déterminer. Mais quelle que soit sa nature, cette crainte me donnait l'avantage. Elle me permettait de reprendre le pouvoir dans cette cabine exigüe.

- « Non, la défiai-je, je trouve ça plutôt agréable d'être ici, pas vous ? »

Sa prise sur mon col se raffermit et je pus sentir sa panique.

- « Démerdez-vous de redémarrer cet engin ! »

Sa respiration s'était considérablement accélérée et je pouvais sentir son cœur battre contre ma poitrine.

_Bien !_

- « Aurait-on peur de quelque chose, Mademoiselle Swan ?

- Moi ? » tenta-t-elle de se refaire une contenance « absolument pas.

- Tant mieux. Vous ne voyez donc pas d'inconvénient à ce que nous restions ici quelque temps, alors ?

- NE JOUEZ PAS AU CON AVEC MOI, CULLEN ! » me secoua-t-elle alors qu'elle commençait à devenir hystérique.

Lentement, je pris ses mains dans les miennes et décollai ses doigts de mon cou, avant de ramener ses bras le long de son corps. Chose étonnante, elle ne se débattit pas.

- « Bien, dis-je, maintenant que vous êtes un peu plus calme, je vais vous expliquer quelque chose. Il y a deux manières de faire redémarrer cet ascenseur. La première est d'appuyer sur ce bouton » je montrai du doigt la touche sur laquelle était dessinée une cloche « et d'attendre que le réparateur daigne venir nous délivrer. La deuxième est d'enfoncer une petite clé magique dans la serrure que vous voyez là. » celle-ci se trouvait juste en dessous des boutons donnant accès à tous les étages du bâtiment. Son actionnement permettait la remise en route de la cabine si l'arrêt n'était pas dû à une panne. Et, par un heureux hasard, la direction, c'est-à-dire mon père, avait décidé de fournir une copie du morceau de métal salvateur à chaque responsable. « Bien évidemment, vous vous doutez que cette clé est en ma possession. Sinon, ce ne serait pas drôle. »

Elle ne réagit pas pendant un moment. Puis, malgré l'obscurité des lieux, je vis ses épaules s'affaisser et je sus qu'elle rendait les armes.

- « Qu'est-ce que voulez ? cracha-t-elle.

- Seulement parler. Pourquoi ne vous assiériez-vous pas avec moi ? »

Pour l'inciter à me suivre, je laissai mon dos glisser le long de la paroi jusqu'à me retrouver en position assise.

- « Je suis très bien debout » argua-t-elle pour la forme.

- « Ne vous faîtes pas plus bête que vous ne l'êtes et asseyez-vous ! »

Elle céda encore et me rejoignit sur le sol.

- « De quoi avez-vous peur, Isabel ? » lui redemandai-je sans plus de préambule.

- « Je vous l'ai déjà dit : de rien »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

- « Si vous ne voulez pas répondre, me repris-je, tant pis pour vous. Cela ne fait qu'allonger la durée pendant laquelle nous resterons enfermés.

- OK, très bien ! Je suis claustrophobe ! Vous êtes content ? Maintenant sortez-moi d'ici avant que je ne fasse un malaise ! »

La sulfureuse Isabel Swan n'était donc pas intouchable. Comme tout le monde, elle avait ses faiblesses.

Peut-être bien qu'en ces conditions, un pardon était envisageable...

- « Non, ça serait trop facile, répondis-je, j'ai encore quelques petites choses à vous demander.

- Vous pouvez courir !

- Tss, tss ! Calmez-vous, vous gaspillez votre air » me servis-je de ma toute récente découverte « n'oubliez pas que cette cabine en contient très peu, nous en avons certainement déjà utilisé plus de la moitié. Il serait dommage d'en manq-

- Arrêtez ça ! paniqua-t-elle.

- Alors acceptez ce que je vous demande.

- Tout... tout ce que vous voudrez. » haleta-t-elle.

Je ne m'étais pas attendu à une telle soumission, surtout venant de sa part. Mais, mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que c'était jouissif de voir cette lionne redevenir un bébé chat !

- « Je veux... votre pardon.

- Vous rigolez ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Certainement pas.

- Et vous croyez sans doute que la meilleure façon de vous faire pardonner de l'une de vos vacheries est de m'en faire subir une encore pire ? Mais vous êtes encore plus con que vous en avez l'air ou vous le faîtes exprès ?

- Je ne compte pas me faire pardonner simplement en vous enfermant dans cet ascenseur, si c'est que vous me demandez. C'est juste un moyen de vous obliger à m'écouter.

- Eh bien vous pouvez être fier de vous, vous avez réussi ! Je risque de m'évanouir d'une seconde à l'autre mais, au moins, je suis tout ouïe. C'est le plus important, non ? ironisa-t-elle.

- Vous me faîtes passer pour un monstre, là !

- Non. Un monstre est une chose féroce et dangereuse. Vous n'êtes ni l'un ni l'autre. Non, vous n'êtes qu'un fils-à-papa qui ne supporte pas qu'on ne lui cède pas ses moindres caprices. C'est nettement moins glorieux que l'image d'un monstre. »

Je ne sus quoi répondre. Même réduite à un état comparable à celui d'un chaton, elle restait plus forte que moi. Cette fille était imbattable. Du moins, s'il y avait une chance de la battre, je ne m'y prenais pas de la bonne façon.

- « Mais bon, reprit-elle, maintenant que vous êtes parvenu à vos fins, dépêchez-vous de me dire ce que vous avez à me dire avant que je ne me mette à faire une crise de panique. Je ne donne pas cher de votre peau si jamais c'est le cas.

- Je... je voulais vous proposer une petite soirée... un truc modeste... avec des amis.

- C'est une plaisanterie ? Pour rien au monde je ne retournerai à l'un de vos rassemblements de snobinards ! J'ai failli ne pas revenir du dernier puisque j'ai été abandonnée sur le bas-côté de la route au beau milieu de L.A. !

- C'est justement parce que vous m'en voulez encore pour ça que je vous propose une autre soirée pour me faire pardonner. Vous aviez raison, ces gens-là n'étaient pas mes amis.

- Oh, vous l'admettez ! Il y a du progrès !

- Soit. La soirée dont je vous parle est prévue pour ce soir. Et ce sont mes _vrais _amis qui l'organisent, des amis qui n'ont aucun lien avec cette boîte. Ce sera quelque chose de jovial et de convivial, rien à voir avec le dîner de jeudi.

- Permettez-moi de douter de votre conception du ''jovial''.

- Je vous promets que vous vous y amuserez.

- Il y aura de l'alcool ? » demanda-t-elle.

Bizarrement, ça ne m'étonnait même pas.

- « Il coulera à flots, répondis-je.

- Si j'accepte, vous me faîtes sortir d'ici ?

- Oui.

- Bien. Alors j'accepte. Mais je veux avoir la garantie de m'amuser là-bas.

- Un serment de ma part suffirait-il ?

- Évidemment que non. Je veux pouvoir amener mes propres amies.

- Combien ?

- Deux. Et si je m'amuse, je songerai à vous pardonner... pour la voiture. N'espérez pas que j'oublie si facilement cette histoire d'ascenseur.

- Ça marche. Je viendrai vous chercher chez vous à huit heures. Vous me guiderez alors jusque chez vos amies.

- Pas besoin, ils seront chez moi.

- Alors c'est parfait. Marché conclu. »

Nous scellâmes notre accord dans une poignée de main ferme.

Comme j'avais enfin obtenu ce que je désirais, je n'avais plus aucune raison de nous laisser enfermés plus longtemps. Je rentrai à l'aveuglette la clé dans la serrure. Les lumières se rallumèrent alors et l'ascenseur reprit se course jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée. Les portes s'ouvrirent dans un petit _Ting ! _qui me fit ressentir de légères chatouilles dans le ventre.

- « Au fait » se retourna Isabel alors qu'elle était déjà en train de partir.

Elle se rapprocha alors de moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule, ses yeux plongés dans les miens.

Puis elle leva sa jambe et me flanqua un grand coup de genou dans la cuisse. La douleur me terrassa et je m'écroulai au sol.

- « La prochaine fois que vous me faîtes un truc pareil, reprit-elle, je vous tue. »

Je sondai son regard et je ne pus déterminer si elle était sérieuse ou non.

-X-X-

Il était exactement vingt heures lorsque j'appuyai sur la sonnette de l'appartement d'Isabel. J'entendis du mouvement à l'intérieur et je dus attendre plusieurs secondes avant qu'elle ne m'ouvre. Elle avait encore une fois fait preuve de créativité dans le choix de ses vêtements. Mais c'était moins pire que la dernière fois. Là, elle portait un petit chemisier blanc décoré d'une multitude de petites cerises. Le col était assez singulier, de forme arrondie et avec une forte connotation de ''petite fille sage'' ; je crois me rappeler que ça s'appelle un col claudine. Les manches de sont haut lui couvraient juste les épaules, accentuant ainsi la finesse de ses bras. Elle avait aussi revêtu une jupe rouge, légère, qui lui arrivait au genou mais qui se serait soulevée sous l'action de la moindre petite brise. Pour parfaire sa tenue, elle portait un paire de ballerines vernies et avait retenu les mèches qui s'échappait de sa queue de cheval à l'aide d'un bandeau. Les deux accessoires étaient aussi écarlates que sa jupe. Et enfin, elle arborait des boucles d'oreilles formées de deux grosses boules rouges, reliées à ses lobes par des tiges vertes. Le tout représentait deux grosses paires de cerises.

Je la contemplai un moment. Si je n'avais pas que trop tâté de son tempérament de feu, j'aurais pu croire que la fille devant moi était une jeune femme innocente et docile. Ce qui n'était assurément pas son cas.

- « Bonsoir, dis-je enfin.

- Bonsoir » elle marqua une pause « vous voulez entrer ?

- Non, merci. Si vous êtes prête, et vos amies aussi, je vous suggère qu'on y aille.

- Oh, à ce sujet. Mon amie Leah ne peut pas venir, ce soir. Nous ne sommes donc que deux.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je suis sûr que vous vous amuserez quand même.

- J'y compte bien.

- Et euh... on pourrait peut-être se tutoyer, non ? Au moins pour la soirée. Comme je ne suis plus votre patron...

- C'est d'accord. Mais dans ce cas, je m'appelle Bella. Pas de ''Isabel''.

- Bien. »

Il y eut un petit silence gêné, que je m'empressai de rompre.

- « Et si vous... euh, si _tu _appelais ton amie pour qu'on puisse y aller ?

- Y a pas le feu ! m'enguirlanda-t-elle.

- C'est juste que l'endroit où nous nous rendons est un peu excentré et je n'aime pas arriver en retard.

- On t'a jamais dit que c'était plus poli d'arriver un peu trop tard plutôt que trop tôt ?

- Je... Contente-toi de lui dire de venir, d'accord ? »

Elle soupira bruyamment mais s'exécuta.

- « Black ! appela-t-elle, ramène-toi, notre chauffeur est là ! »

Je choisis de ne pas relever. C'était déjà beau qu'elle ait accepté de venir, même si, en réalité, je ne lui avais pas vraiment laissé le choix.

J'entendis la dénommée Black arriver puis la vis passer la tête derrière la porte.

Je tombai des nues quand je découvris que Black était en réalité un homme. Il était plutôt pas mal, d'ailleurs. Du moins pouvais-je facilement imaginer que la majorité des filles pensaient cela de lui, avec ses muscles beaucoup trop développés pour que ce ne soit pas dû à de petites pilules, sa peau mate et ses cheveux noirs. Et il se prenait pour un caïd, en plus, à porter un T-shirt noir moulant et un jean déchiré. Il ne manquait plus que le blouson en cuir et la moto, et le cliché était parfait !

Si j'avais su, j'aurais demandé à Isabel de venir seule. Quelle chance j'avais de me faire pardonner si elle venait avec son petit-copain ? Mais maintenant que j'y pensais, n'était-elle pas censée être célibataire ? Elle ne m'aurait pas demandé de coucher avec elle si elle était déjà prise, si ? SI ? Merde, qui était ce type ?

- « Oh, tu dois être Cullen » me dit l'intéressé en me tendant la main « Je suis Black. Jacob Black. »

_Frimeur ! Tu te prends pour James Bond ?_

- « Edward » répondis-je en faisant en sorte d'écraser ses doigts dans notre poignée de main. Malheureusement pour moi, lui aussi avait de la force. Mes articulations devinrent douloureuses mais je fis comme si de rien n'était.

- « C'est sympa de m'inviter. » fit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix.

- « Isabel voulait être sûre de ne pas s'ennuyer.

- Je viens de te dire que c'était Bella ! me houspilla l'intéressée

- Désolé. »

Black se mit à rire. Qu'on me retienne ou j'allais lui faire la peau !

- « Maintenant que tout le monde est là, repris-je, on peut y aller. »

**Bella's POV :**

Cullen m'avait scotchée, ce soir-là. Pour la première fois depuis notre première rencontre, je le voyais en jean. En jean ! Bon, un jean noir et serré autour de sa taille avec une ceinture en cuir qui devait coûter un bras, mais c'était déjà un gros progrès. Et l'effort se poursuivait jusqu'à sa chemise. Certes, il l'avait rentrée dans son pantalon, mais il avait défait les deux premiers boutons et avait remonté ses manches jusqu'aux coudes ! Je continuai à détailler sa tenue et finis sur ses chaussures. Cullen avait enfilé une paire de baskets de ville ! Noires, en cuir, et qui auraient presque pu passer pour des chaussures de créateur s'il n'y avait pas eu les trois bandes de la marque Adidas, mais des baskets quand même.

Je le reconnaissais à peine. Ses amis devaient être à des années-lumière de ses bourgeois de collègues pour qu'il ait pris la peine de s'habiller de manière si décontractée. Voilà qui annonçait une soirée des plus intéressantes !

CJ gara son carrosse devant une très jolie maison, à l'apparence beaucoup plus douillette et surtout beaucoup moins tape-à-l'oeil que celle des Crowley. L'hôte, aussi, avait l'air plus sympathique. Il était même plutôt séduisant, avec ses belles boucles blondes et ses yeux gris. Il donna une accolade à son pote en bon Américain qu'il était, avant de serrer ma main et celle de Jake. Il ne fut pas surpris de notre présence ou, s'il l'était, il n'en montra rien.

Nous le suivîmes alors jusqu'au salon. Deux autres personnes étaient déjà assises sur l'un des deux canapés. Un homme, grand, très musclé – Jacob avait presque l'air d'un gringalet à côté de lui –, avec des cheveux très bruns et des yeux presque noirs, et une femme, toute petite, très menue, avec un nez pointu et des cheveux foncés qui lui arrivaient à peine au menton. Elle arborait un grand sourire qui semblait être greffé sur son visage et ressemblait vaguement à un lutin. J'appris qu'elle s'appelait Alice Brandon. Quant aux deux hommes, c'étaient Jasper Hale, le blond, et Emmett McCarthy, le brun.

La table basse était recouverte de plusieurs bouteilles d'alcool fort en tous genres. L'armoire à glace nous proposa immédiatement un verre. Je pris une tequila coupée à la limonade et Jake un rhum-pomme. Nous nous assîmes ensuite tous les deux sur le canapé libre alors que Jasper reprenait sa place, à côté de la petite Alice.

- « Edward, qu'est-ce que tu bois ? » demanda Emmett à CJ.

- « Rien, je conduis. Je dois ramener ces deux jeunes gens.

- Oh, allez ! La soirée ne fait que commencer, tu auras le temps d'éliminer ton verre d'ici à ce que tu partes !

- Si tu insistes, alors, céda-t-il, sers-moi un whisky-coca. »

Une fois son verre en main, il n'eut d'autre choix que de venir s'asseoir sur notre canapé, juste à côté de Jake.

- « Alors, Bella » commença Alice pour entamer la conversation « on se demandait, tous les trois, ça fait quoi d'avoir Edward comme patron ? »

Cette fille me donnait l'occasion de critiquer ouvertement Cullen ? Je l'adorais déjà !

- « Oh, ça donne à réfléchir, répondis-je.

- Ah bon ? » s'étonna-t-elle, ne comprenant visiblement pas comment son ami pouvait me donner matière à réflexion.

- « Ben ouais ! Je suis encore en train de me demander s'il est plus ou moins casse-couilles que son père ! »

Jacob et les trois autres rirent de bon cœur à mon petit trait d'humour. CJ se contenta de grommeler, regrettant probablement déjà de m'avoir invitée.

- « Ce n'est pas ma faute si v-... si tu n'acceptes aucune critique !

- Oui, c'est vrai que j'ai un peu de mal quand on me traite de pute ! »

Les visages autour de nous prirent des expressions horrifiées. Apparemment, ça ne devait pas être dans les habitudes de Cullen d'insulter ses collègues.

- « Quoi ? s'étrangla-t-il.

- Edward, le gronda Alice, tu n'as pas osé faire ça ?

- Oui » renchérit Jake, les poings serrés « tu n'as pas eu le culot d'insulter Bella ?

- Non ! Bien sûr que non !

- Tu rigoles, j'espère ! m'offensai-je, tu m'as dit que j'étais une traînée !

- Non, j'ai seulement dit que tu t'étais comporté comme tel, il y a une différence !

- Pas pour moi ! »

Jacob commença à se lever pour aller faire répondre Cullen de ses actes, autrement dit, pour aller lui coller son poing dans la mâchoire, mais je le retins en le faisant se rasseoir d'une pression de ma main sur sa cuisse. Avec trois témoins oculaires qui ne seraient assurément pas de notre côté, il aurait de gros ennuis si CJ venait à porter plainte contre lui. Et connaissant un peu le bonhomme, je pouvais affirmer qu'il l'aurait fait au moindre geste de mon meilleur ami à son encontre.

Je finis de calmer Jake en lui tendant son verre. Je pris également le mien et le terminai rapidement avant de me faire servir la même chose par Emmett.

- « Edward » reprit Alice « tu devrais avoir honte ! Depuis quand tu insultes les filles ? Toi qui te prétends si... gentleman !

- Al, tu ne sais rien de la situation alors, s'il te plait, ne t'en mêle pas.

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi je suis là ? » me souffla soudain Jacob dans l'oreille, détournant ainsi mon attention de la dispute naissante.

- « Parce qu'on a l'occasion de se mettre une bonne cuite gratuitement, murmurai-je à mon tour.

- C'est pas suffisant. T'auras intérêt à me remercier d'être venu comme il se doit, ce soir.

- Ça ferait deux fois dans la même semaine... Deviendrais-tu accro à moi ?

- À toi ? Aucun risque ! À ton merveilleux don pour tout ce qui a trait au sexe ? C'est possible, oui. »

Je laissai échapper un léger rire.

Jake éloigna alors son visage de mon oreille et avala une gorgée de sa boisson.

Alice et CJ ne s'engueulaient déjà plus. Dommage !

- « Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, » me chuchota Emmett alors que les autres avaient déjà commencé une nouvelle conversation « Edward n'insulte jamais personne, d'habitude, tu dois avoir un sacré talent !

- C'est vrai qu'on m'a souvent dit que j'avais un don hors du commun pour ce qui était de faire chier les gens !

- Bienvenue au club ! »

Il tendit alors son poing devant lui et, saisissant l'invitation, je cognai dedans avec mon propre poing.

- « Et toi, Bella ? » fit la voix d'Alice, qui avait manifestement demandé quelque chose pendant ma micro-discussion privée avec Emmett.

- « Euh... de quoi ? lui demandai extrêmement poliment de répéter.

- Je viens de demander à Jacob ce qu'il faisait dans la vie, en ce moment, et je te pose la même question.

- Oh. Eh bien, comme tout le monde le sait, jusqu'à il y a un peu moins de quatre heures, j'étais l'assistante d'Edward. Je suis inscrite dans une agence pour l'emploi et c'est ma conseillère qui m'a envoyée dans ce gigantesque traquenard. » Cette remarque fit sourire « Mais, en moins provisoire, j'occupe depuis deux mois un poste de vendeuse à mi-temps dans un magasin de prêt-à-porter.

- Lequel ?

- Ce n'est pas une chaîne, c'est un petit truc indépendant. Tu ne connaîtras pas.

- Dis toujours ! J'ai quelques connaissances dans le domaine.

- Ça s'appelle _Jessy or Tony ? _»

Un sifflement s'échappa des lèvres de mon interlocutrice. Intriguée, je m'intéressai à la réaction des autres. Tous – sauf Jake, évidemment – avaient le regard vrillé sur Edward, qui tentait de se cacher en s'enfonçant au maximum dans le canapé.

- « Tu connais ? » demandai-je, curieuse de savoir quel était le malaise.

- « Euh... Oui, se reprit mon interlocutrice, j'y vais parfois, j'aime beaucoup ce qu'ils font.

- Mais c'est surtout la patronne, qu'on connait bien ! » rigola Emmett.

Ce fut d'ailleurs le seul à rire, et il reçut en guise de châtiment trois paires d'yeux réprobatrices.

- « Ah, ça ! compris-je.

- Quoi ? Tu es courant ? s'étonna Jasper.

- Qu'il est l'ex de Jessica ? Oui, je le sais. C'est même la première chose que j'ai apprise de lui. »

Devant leurs airs interrogateurs, je me sentis obligée de développer. Je racontai donc à cette petite assemblée ma première rencontre avec Cullen. Faisant d'une pierre deux coups, cette petite anecdote eut aussi le mérite de dévaloriser un peu plus son protagoniste masculin, qui finit de se tasser dans le canapé.

Edward était encore en train de subir l'interrogatoire de ses amis quand on sonna à la porte. Jasper partit ouvrir et revint quelques secondes plus tard dans le salon, accompagné d'une autre personne. Une femme, blonde, grande, mince, les yeux bleu très pâle, la poitrine bien ronde, les fesses rebondies. Bref, le stéréotype de la nana parfaite. Enfin, extérieurement parlant, bien sûr.

- « Excusez-moi de vous déranger pendant votre... » elle jeta un bref regard à l'ensemble de la pièce et aux personnes présentes « ..._soirée_, mais il faut que je parle à Edward. »

_Mmh, CJ m'aurait-il caché qu'il a une copine ? Et pourquoi ce n'est pas elle qu'il a invitée chez les Crowley ?_

- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda l'intéressé.

- Rien qui ne concerne tes _amis _» ce seul mot réussit à témoigner tout le mépris que nous luis inspirions « alors viens avec moi dans la cuisine, on sera plus tranquilles.

- J'arrive » obtempéra celui-ci en se levant pour la suivre.

Il n'allait tout de même pas la laisser lui donner des ordres sans réagir, si ? C'était lui l'homme, bordel !

Quand le porte de ce que je devinai être la cuisine se referma sur eux deux, je me dis que ce n'était probablement pas une paire de couilles qui se trouvait dans le caleçon de Cullen.

- « Toujours aussi bonne, commenta Emmett, dommage qu'elle soit si glaciale... Elle mériterait de baiser un bon coup pour se détendre ! »

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire, et Jake me suivit. Et à ma plus grande surprise, ce fut aussi le cas de Jasper et d'Alice. Je me serais attendue à ce qu'ils rabrouent Emmett pour avoir insulté la bonne amie de CJ, mais ils n'en firent rien. Cette réaction inattendue de leur part me rendit curieuse.

- « Qui est-ce ? demandai-je.

- Elle ? C'est Rosalie. » répondit Emmett, n'éclairant pas vraiment ma lanterne

- « Ça fait longtemps qu'ils sont ensemble ? l'incitai-je à m'en dire plus.

- Ouais, rit-il, à peu près vingt-quatre ans !

- Quoi ? » fis-je, loupant manifestement quelque chose.

- Bella, intervint Alice, Rosalie est la sœur d'Edward.

- Ah ! C'est pour ça ! Je me disais, aussi, qu'ils avaient un petit air de famille.

- Tu trouves ?

- Oui. Ils ont tous les deux cette propension à mépriser les autres dès le premier regard. »

Même si je ravivai un peu plus le rire d'Emmett, je vis qu'Alice et Jasper avaient perdu toute trace de sourire.

- « Edward n'est pas comme ça, le défendit le beau blond.

- Au contraire. De ce que j'en ai vu, il est _exactement_ comme ça.

- Bon, c'est vrai que, quand tu l'as rencontré, il s'est montré un peu... amer. Mais il avait dû passer une mauvaise journée. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, tu ne peux pas seulement te baser sur cette mauvaise expérience pour le juger !

- Je ne me base pas que sur ça. J'ai été confrontée à lui à plusieurs reprises, et j'en sais assez pour pouvoir dire que, même s'il peut se montrer sympathique pendant de brefs instants, c'est une pourriture.

- Il t'a quand même invitée ici.

- Il l'a fait parce qu'il a des choses à se faire pardonner.

- Tu n'étais pas obligée d'accepter. Et pourtant, tu es là.

- Il ne vous a pas dit comment il m'a convaincue de venir ?

- Non » répondirent Jasper, Emmett et Alice en chœur, comprenant que quelque chose leur échappait.

- Ben vous lui demanderez. »

Pourquoi l'avais-je épargné ? Je me le demande encore. Peut-être avais-je envie de montrer que j'étais moins conne que lui. Ou peut-être était-ce juste de la pitié.

- « Bel, fit Jacob, j'ai l'impression d'avoir loupé un épisode. Qu'est-ce que ce type t'as fait ? À part ce qui s'est passé jeudi, bien sûr.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, jeudi ? demanda Jasper.

- Tu poseras la question à ton pote, grinça Jake, et on verra si tu continues à le défendre ! »

Notre discussion fut alors interrompue par le frère et la sœur qui refaisaient leur apparition dans le salon.

- « Bon, ben je vais y aller, dit la blonde, je m'en voudrais de vous déranger plus longtemps.

- Mais tu ne nous déranges pas, répondit CJ, tu peux rester, si tu veux. »

Tout le monde le regarda comme s'il venait de suggérer une escapade express en Antarctique. Était-il suffisamment bête pour ne pas se rendre compte que sa sœur n'était pas appréciée ?

- « Non, merci, répondit-elle, ma présence n'est pas la bienvenue, ici. »

Au moins, Rosalie était moins crédule que son crétin de frangin.

- « Mais non, fit celui-ci, tout le monde veut que tu restes » il se retourna pour s'adresser à nous « C'est pas vrai ? »

S'ensuivit un silence de mort. Personne ne confirma ses dires, tout comme personne ne les infirma. Cullen – le mâle – ne sut plus où se mettre.

- « Tu vois ? » reprit l'objet de la discorde « tes amis ne m'aiment pas et n'ont même pas le courage de me le dire. Il vaut mieux que j'y aille. À plus tard. »

Et elle quitta la maison de Jasper après une brève étreinte avec son frère.

- « Sympa les amis ! » fit Edward, agacé « merci !

- Quoi ? demanda Emmett.

- Quoi, quoi ? Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !

- Et toi tu sais très bien qu'on ne supporte pas Rosalie ! Un peu plus et on devait se la taper pendant toute la soirée !

- Ne parle pas comme ça d'elle, elle reste ma sœur ! Et si je ne m'abuse, il me semble que tu la trouves particulièrement à ton goût !

- Ce n'est pas parce que ça ne me déplairait pas de coucher avec elle que j'apprécie sa compagnie.

- Alors c'est ça ! Tout ce qui t'intéresse chez ma sœur, c'est son cul !

- Oui. Et ses seins, aussi. »

Jake et moi dûmes camoufler notre rire. Mais bien évidemment, il ne passa pas inaperçu.

- « Emmett » nous ignora Cullen « je pourrais te massacrer pour avoir osé dire un truc pareil.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Ed ! Tu ne pourrais rien faire contre moi ! »

Même s'il était indéniable qu'Emmett l'aurait démoli si un combat s'était engagé entre eux, je m'attendais à ce que CJ lui saute dessus. En effet, il m'avait déjà houspillée pour bien moins que ça. Mais il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de soupirer bruyamment et se rassit à sa place.

_Lopette !_

- « Bon, lançai-je en me levant, j'ai besoin d'une clope. Tu m'accompagnes, Jake ?

- Je... Non. J'ai pas trop envie de fumer, là. J'irai tout à l'heure. »

C'était bien la première fois que je voyais Jacob refuser une cigarette. Mais bon, on a tous nos moments.

- « Bella, m'interpela Jasper, tu peux rester là et fumer dedans. Ça ne me dérange pas. »

Cette remarque me fit sourire. Cullen le remarqua. Et c'est avec mon regard dardant le sien que je lâchai :

- « C'est gentil mais je préfère aller sur la terrasse. La dernière fois que j'ai voulu fumer à l'intérieur, ma clope s'est retrouvée écrasée dans un bol. Alors, au prix du tabac de nos jours, je préfère éviter le gaspillage. Par où je peux sortir ? »

Il me montra distraitement le chemin du doigt tandis que son esprit cherchait encore à comprendre le sens de mes mots.

- « Attends ! m'arrêta Emmett, je t'accompagne. J'ai bien envie d'une petite cigarette, moi aussi. »

Il se leva à son tour et je le suivis jusqu'à la terrasse après avoir récupéré mon sac à main. Là, j'en sortis mes feuilles et mon sachet de tabac et commençai à rouler. Je formai un cylindre parfait que je m'empressai de porter à mes lèvres. Je l'allumai et aspirai une première taffe. Que c'était bon de sentir cette fumée me brûler la gorge !

Je vis alors Emmett, qui avait lui aussi commencé à rouler sa clope, sortir un petit sachet de son caleçon. Je reconnus immédiatement son contenu, et le fait qu'il en émiette une partie sur son tabac ne fit que confirmer ce que je savais déjà. McCarthy se roulait un joint. Il acheva son travail d'un coup de langue sur la bandelette autocollante de sa feuille et, après l'avoir allumé, prit une longue latte.

Quand il remarqua que je le zyeutais, il me tendit le Saint Graal.

- « Tu veux tirer ? » me proposa-t-il.

Je hochai vigoureusement la tête pour lui signifier ma réponse. Il me laissa alors attraper l'objet tant désiré et j'aspirai avec avidité ce qu'il me délivrait. La réaction fut instantanée. Ma vision se troubla, la chaleur m'envahit, mon corps s'engourdit. Je me laissai doucement enivrer par cette douce sensation de plénitude.

Bien trop tôt à mon goût, Emmett reprit son bien et je dus retourner à ma pauvre et bien fade cigarette.

- « Dis-moi, Bella, dit-il tout à coup, il n'y a pas de chichis entre nous, pas vrai ?

- Euh..., hésitai-je, comment pourrais-je répondre à cette question ? Je te connais depuis à peine une heure !

- Ouais mais tu n'as pas l'air d'être le genre de nana qui mâche ses mots, je me trompe ?

- Non.

- Bien, alors on peut parler franchement ?

- Mouais... » restai-je sur mes gardes.

- « D'accord. Alors, allons-y. Est-ce que tu as couché avec Edward ? »

Je m'y attendais depuis le début. Sa question, d'une banalité affligeante, était surtout très prévisible.

- « Non, répondis-je simplement.

- Oh, allez ! On vient de dire qu'on ne mentait pas.

- Mais c'est la vérité, Emmett.

- Mon œil ! Vous vous chamaillez comme un vieux couple.

- T'auras qu'à lui demander, tu verras qu'il te répondra la même chose que moi.

- Vous n'arrêtez pas de dire ça, toi et ton pote ! C'est à vous qu'on pose les questions, pas à Edward ! Et d'ailleurs, c'est qui cet Indien ? Tu couches avec lui, je parie.

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une, même.

- C'est ton petit-copain ?

- Oula, non ! Il est bien trop chiant pour que je puisse le supporter plus que je ne le fais déjà !

- Alors vous êtes quoi ? »

Cet interrogatoire avait comme un air de déjà-vu.

- « C'est mon meilleur ami et mon PCR. De temps en temps, on se dépanne l'un l'autre. Quand on en a besoin.

- Oh, Seigneur ! Je croyais que ce genre d'amitié améliorée n'existait que dans les films ! J'ai jamais pu trouver une seule fille consentante !

- Ah bon ? C'est bizarre. Leah et moi, on l'accepte très bien. C'est même plutôt cool, en fait !

- Une minute, là ! ''Leah'' et toi ? Vous êtes trois dans cette affaire ?

- Ouais.

- Et ça vous est déjà arrivé de faire des trucs... tous les trois ?

- Non. Ce n'est pas que ça me dérangerait mais Leah est résolument contre.

- P... Parce que toi, t... tu serais d'accord ? bégaya-t-il.

- Oui, affirmai-je.

- Oh, mon Dieu, Bella ! Épouse-moi ! »

Cette phrase, bien qu'elle ne soit qu'une boutade, me glaça sur place. Immédiatement, mon esprit s'envola et je me retrouvai plusieurs années plus tôt. Il faisait chaud, très chaud ; d'une chaleur si accablante qu'elle donne envie de rester au lit toute la journée. C'est d'ailleurs là où j'étais, dans un lit. Allongée, nue, seule, après une folle nuit d'amour. Puis soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et-

_STOP ! Inutile de ressasser ce souvenir, reste plutôt dans le présent._

_Oui_, pensai-je, _tu as raison. Allez, Bel ! On se ressaisit !_

Je me retrouvai alors à nouveau sur la terrasse. Emmett ne parlait plus et continuait à tirer sur son joint. Il m'en offrit bien gracieusement une autre taffe. Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué ce très bref moment d'égarement.

Après un court instant, il écrasa son mégot par-terre avant de l'envoyer dans l'herbe d'une pichenette.

- « Au fait, reprit-il, pourquoi t'as pas couché avec Edward ?

- Il n'a pas voulu.

- Tu te fiches de moi ?

- Pas du tout. Il m'a dit qu'il ne couchait pas sans sentiments.

- Eh ben mon salaud ! lâcha-t-il.

- Hein ?

- C'est bien la première fois que j'entends dire ça ! J'ai connu Edward à la fac et je peux t'assurer qu'il n'avait rien d'un mec qui ne couchait que s'il avait des sentiments ! En général, c'était même plutôt une chose dont il ne s'encombrait pas.

- Vraiment ?

- Affirmatif.

- Alors je vais essayer de faire ressortir le vrai mâle qui sommeille en lui.

- Il t'intéresse tant que ça ?

- Non. Je suis juste curieuse. Leah m'a dit qu'il avait un certain don au pieu. Je veux juste vérifier.

- Mais avec cette Leah, m'interrogea-t-il, vous vous partagez non seulement l'Indien mais vous faîtes aussi la même chose avec toutes vos conquêtes ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Là, c'est particulier. Je n'en voulais pas, alors je lui ai laissé. Puis elle m'a parlé de ce fameux don, et ça m'a donné envie d'essayer.

- Ah ouais ? T'es pire que les gosses avec leurs jouets, toi !

- C'est possible, en effet.

- Et j'y pense, cette fille, il n'avait pas de sentiments pour elle. Ça ne l'a pas empêché de se la taper.

- C'est précisément là qu'entre en jeu la bêtise monumentale et héréditaire de ton pote. Il m'a servi une excuse plus que bidon selon laquelle il était d'accord pour le sexe sans amour mais seulement s'il ne connaissait pas la fille. Et donc, comme il me connait, il ne veut pas. Enfin bref, du pipeau, quoi.

- Effectivement, ça m'a tout l'air d'un mensonge.

- Ouais...

- On dirait bien que tu t'es pris un gros râteau ! »

Ce con se mit à rire. Je le frappai d'un coup de poing sur l'épaule, mais il ne broncha pas. Moi qui croyais avoir de la force...

- « Allez, t'énerve pas ! continua-t-il à se moquer, ça arrive à tout le monde ! Enfin, pas à moi, mais à la majorité des gens ! Ce n'est pas grave !

- Ta gueule !

- Ouh ! Madame n'est pas contente ! »

Je lui intimai une nouvelle fois de la fermer en le frappant au sternum, ce coup-ci. Toujours rien.

- « Fais gaffe, ma jolie, tu vas te casser un ongle » enfonça-t-il un peu plus le clou.

- « Raaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! » tentai-je d'évacuer ma colère dans un cri.

- « Pas besoin de grogner, chérie, je peux arranger ça.

- Je ne veux pas de ton aide, merci quand même.

- Ce n'est pas de l'aide, que je te propose.

- Alors c'est quoi ?

- Eh bien, si Edward ne veut pas de toi, moi, je veux bien me dévouer.

- Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! ris-je ironiquement, c'est trop aimable de ta part mais je préfère décliner.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates, je suis capable de te faire voir les étoiles en moins de deux.

- Ce n'est pas bien de surestimer ses compétences, Emmett, on ne te l'a jamais dit ?

- Tu ne me crois pas ?

- Pas vraiment, non.

- OK. Alors laisse-moi te le prouver.

- Quoi, là ? Tout de suite ?

- Oui. Maintenant et ici-même.

- Hors de question.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne vais pas coucher avec toi alors qu'on est dehors, ni chez toi, ni chez moi, et que tes amis ne vont pas tarder à venir voir ce qu'on fout.

- Qui a parlé de coucher avec toi, pour le moment ? Je t'ai dit que je pouvais t'envoyer au septième ciel, et pour cela, je n'ai besoin que de main droite. »

Quelle prétention !

- « La réponse est toujours la même, assenai-je.

- Je vois, fit-il, tu veux te faire passer pour une nana libérée mais, au final, tu n'es qu'une petite pucelle effrayée !

- Pardon ? »

_Non, Bel, surtout pas ! Il n'attend que ça, ne tombe pas dans le panneau, il est tellement facile à éviter !_

- « Parfaitement, continua-t-il, en fait, t'es aussi débridée qu'une nonne. »

_Laisse couler ses railleries sur toi, tu es bien au-dessus de ça !_

Il fallait croire que non.

- « OK » sautai-je à pieds joints dans le piège très peu subtil qu'il me tendait « j'accepte, fais-moi voir ce dont tu es capable.

- Sûre ? Je ne voudrais pas que t-

- Certaine ! » le coupai-je.

Et c'est ainsi qu'il se jeta sur moi. Ses grandes mains s'emparant de mes hanches, il me fit reculer jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve adossée au mur. Il appuya alors tout son corps contre le mien, ses jambes s'immisçant entre les miennes. J'étais comme dans un étau, incapable de bouger. Et savoir qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de moi était une sensation des plus excitantes.

Ses lèvres entrèrent alors en action. Il les posa juste derrière mon oreille, sur ce point particulièrement sensible, et me procura de douces chatouilles dans le ventre. Puis il descendit, il dessina de sa bouche ma mâchoire, puis ma gorge, jusqu'à ma clavicule.

Il prit ensuite mes fesses dans ses mains et les cajola quelques secondes avant de les empoigner pour me coller un peu plus à lui. Ce mec ne bandait pas ; j'avais affaire à un expert.

Il attrapa alors l'arrière de mes cuisses et souleva mes jambes. Me sentant tomber, j'accrochai mes bras autour de son cou et croisai les chevilles autour de sa taille. Mais il ne me laissa pas garder cette position très longtemps.

S'assurant que je tenais bien en équilibre grâce au mur derrière moi et à sa carrure puissante qui me maintenait appuyée contre celui-ci, il passa ses mains dans son dos, attrapa mes mollets et les décroisa. Puis il changea sa prise et vint m'agripper par l'intérieur de mes cuisses et écarta celle-ci largement jusqu'à ce qu'elles touchent le mur elles aussi.

J'étais désormais immobilisée, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, et ses mains pinçaient ma peau tellement elles me tenaient fermement. J'aimais ça.

- « Je vois qu'on est souple, constata-t-il.

- J'ai beaucoup fait de danse, quand j'étais plus jeune » expliquai-je.

Il ne commenta pas.

Il donna alors un coup de bassin en direction de mon entrejambe. Le contact du tissu rêche de son jean avec mon intimité m'émoustilla encore un peu plus. Je portais pourtant encore ma petite culotte.

Puis ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes. Sans douceur aucune, sa langue vint ravager ma gorge. Nos dents s'entrechoquaient, nos salives se mélangeaient. Entre deux léchages d'amygdales, il s'amusait à me mordre, attisant ainsi le brasier qui se formait en-dessous de mon nombril.

- « Qu'est-ce que vous foutez, bon sang ? » s'exclama quelqu'un que nous pouvions entendre venir vers nous « Vous le faîtes pousser, votre tabac, ou quoi ? »

Nous reconnûmes la voix de Jasper. Quand celui-ci nous trouva, il s'empressa de mettre une main devant ses yeux.

- « Oula ! s'exclama-t-il, j'ai rien vu, j'ai rien vu ! »

Emmett s'arrêta un instant. Il me regarda. Je le regardai. Il comprit que je me fichais éperdument que nous ayons un spectateur. Il reprit là où nous en étions.

- « Vous pourriez avoir la politesse de vous détacher et de revenir au salon avec nous ? » reprit le blond.

Me lâchant pendant un laps de temps très court, Emmett lui intima d'un signe de la main de dégager. Jasper n'insista pas et nous laissa seuls.

Mon doux tortionnaire, la langue toujours dans ma bouche, se mit à donner plusieurs coups de reins, de plus en plus rapides, et de plus en plus appuyés. Et, enfin, je pus sentir poindre un début d'érection contre ma vulve.

À mon plus grand désarroi, il me reposa sur mes pieds. Il remarqua mon trouble.

- « Sois pas déçue, ma jolie, fit-il, je sais que t'aimais ça mais je t'ai promis de te donner un orgasme, et c'était certainement pas comme ça que j'allais honorer ma promesse ! »

Je ne répondis rien.

Il s'accroupit alors devant moi et, passant ses mains sous ma jupe, il attrapa ma culotte pour la faire descendre le long de mes jambes.

- « Sérieusement ? lâcha-t-il, des petits cœurs ? »

Je compris qu'il commentait les motifs de mon sous-vêtement.

- « Je commence de plus en plus à croire que tu es bel et bien vierge, Bella, reprit-il.

- Tu sais, j'ai certainement vu défiler plus de queues que tu n'as léché de chattes, répondis-je à son attaque.

- J'en doute. Mais peu importe. Ce qui m'intéresse vraiment, c'est de savoir si tu as léché plus de _chattes_ que moi.

- Probablement pas.

- Ça veut dire que tu l'as déjà fait. »

Ce n'était pas une question. Je ne pris donc pas la peine de répondre.

- « Coquine » vint-il me souffler dans l'oreille « j'ai toujours rêvé de voir deux filles se donner mutuellement du plaisir, tu accepterais de le faire pour moi, un jour ?

- Faut voir, si tu tiens ta promesse, j'y réfléchirai. »

Un grand sourire barra son visage et Emmett me débarrassa une bonne fois pour toutes de ma culotte.

Il se redressa alors et posa sa main sur mon sein. Il le pétrit quelques instants avant de descendre. Ses doigts glissèrent le long de mes côtes, de ma taille, de ma hanche, s'attardèrent légèrement sur ma fesse, puis finirent sur ma cuisse. Il se faufila ensuite sous ma jupe et vint trouver mon intimité.

Il fit glisser ses doigts entre mes lèvres, se délectant de l'humidité qu'il y trouva, et en rentra soudain deux dans mon vagin.

Je me retins de gémir, ça ne lui aurait fait que trop plaisir.

- « Hum, fit-il, tu es si serrée. Une vraie pucelle... Vais-je retrouver le sang de ton hymen sur ma main lorsque je l'aurais retirée ?

- Va te faire voir. »

Ce fut ma seule réponse. En temps normal, j'étais capable de bien mieux, mais il fallait reconnaître que la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais n'était pas des plus propices à la recherche d'une bonne répartie.

Emmett tint parfaitement sa promesse. Il n'eut besoin que de cinq minutes, durant lesquelles il tritura mon clitoris et envahit mon vagin, pour me faire atteindre le point de non-retour. Je m'exhortai à garder le silence pendant l'orgasme, d'abord pour une question de discrétion, mais aussi pour ne pas qu'il se sente trop doué.

Quand il retira sa main – dénuée de sang, dois-je le préciser ? –, il lécha un à un chacun de ses doigts tout en m'offrant un sourire appréciateur.

- « Eh bien... commençai-je, merci. Tu as tenu parole, et je dois dire que tu n'as pas été trop mal.

- Pas trop mal ? Arrête ça, chérie, je sais que je t'ai fait rêver ! Il n'y a aucun mal à l'avouer !

- Si t'arrives à t'en convaincre toi-même, c'est le plus important ! »

Je remarquai alors la bosse désormais conséquente qui se trouvait au niveau de son entrejambe.

- « Tu veux que je m'occupe de ça ? » lui proposai-je en montrant son érection du doigt.

- C'est gentil mais une autre fois, peut-être. Ils nous attendent et doivent déjà se poser des tas de questions. Autant éviter d'apporter de l'eau à leur moulin.

- Et comment tu comptes faire pour qu'ils ne soupçonnent pas nos activités si tu portes la pièces à conviction dans ton pantalon ?

- Facile ! »

Il fourra sa main dans son caleçon et je pus le voir coincer son pénis à la verticale grâce à l'élastique de son sous-vêtement. Pas très élégant, mais ingénieux.

- « On dirait que c'est une chose que tu fais souvent, remarquai-je.

- C'est vrai, je ne compte plus les fois où j'ai dû avoir recours à cette petite astuce.

- Te prendrais-tu tant de râteaux que ça ?

- Moi ? Jamais ! C'est juste que la plupart des femmes que je baise n'arrivent pas à suivre mon rythme !

- La masturbation peut résoudre ce genre de problème, tu sais ?

- La branlette, c'est pour les faibles ! »

Je décidai d'ignorer sa remarque plus que prétentieuse et me penchai pour récupérer ma culotte. Mais Emmett me coiffa au poteau et s'empressa de s'en emparer, puis de la fourrer dans sa poche.

- « Je la garde, déclara-t-il, en souvenir de la perte de ton pucelage ! »

* * *

><p><em><strong>Et voilà !<strong>_

_**Qu'en dîtes-vous ?**_

_**Autant être honnête, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec ce chapitre. Je savais ce que j'allais mettre dedans mais j'ai eu un mal fou à le coucher sur papier. Certains passages sont bâclés, d'ailleurs. J'espère quand même vous avoir fait plaisir avec cet Edward's POV.**_

_**J'espère aussi que personne ne va trouver ce chapitre choquant, entre Edward qui tourne sadique pour arriver à ses fins et Bella qui n'en finit pas d'avoir des aventures. Mes personnages sont comme ils sont, je les aime comme ça. Attendez-vous à quelque chose d'encore plus choquant pour la suite, mais je n'en révèlerai pas plus !**_

_**Merci à tous ceux d'entre vous qui me restent fidèles malgré ma lenteur, j'apprécie énormément.**_

_**Bye.**_

_**Jul'B.**_


	6. Ce serait mentir

_**Salut la compagnie !**_

_**Oui, je sais, je devrais me cacher pour vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps. Mais mes études me prennent de plus en plus de temps, et les délais n'iront pas en racourcissant. Je vous prie de m'en excuser et comprendrai si vous arrêtez votre lecture. Et si, malgré tout, vous continuez à me lire, je ne vous en suis que plus reconnaissante.**_

_**En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en-bas !**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Ce serait mentir<strong>

**Bella's POV :**

Malgré notre léger accrochage, je dus reconnaître que Cullen avait eu raison. J'avais beaucoup apprécié cette soirée. Pas seulement parce qu'un beau mâle musclé avait fourré ses doigts dans ma culotte, mais aussi parce que j'y avais rencontré des personnes intéressantes. Alice était d'une bonne humeur déconcertante et Jasper était tellement calme que sa présence en était apaisante. Sans compter Emmett qui, en plus d'un certain talent en rapport avec des endroits situés en-dessous de la ceinture, avait la capacité de me faire hurler de rire. J'avais cependant moins ri quand, par sa faute, je m'étais retrouvée les fesses à l'air, à la merci du moindre courant d'air.

Nous avions tous beaucoup discuté ce soir-là ; beaucoup bu, aussi – sauf CJ, qui conduisait. Le pauvre dut d'ailleurs trouver la soirée bien longue, seul sobre en compagnie de cinq personnes bourrées comme des Polonais. Ça avait d'ailleurs été assez drôle de voir commun chacun réagissait à l'alcool. Emmett restait le même, quoiqu'en un peu plus lourd. Jasper se désinhibait, racontait des blagues vaseuses, et faisait dans la philosophie de comptoir. C'était un joli spectacle. Quant à Alice, son entrain naturel que je lui avais découvert se transformait en hystérie. Elle n'arrêtait pas de piailler, de gesticuler, de rire d'un rien. Le genre de comportement qui avait tendance à m'agacer, mais je ne lui en avais pas tenu rigueur.

Jake avait cependant semblé apprécier ce moment beaucoup moins que moi. Sans faire l'asocial pour autant, j'avais pu remarquer qu'il ne s'était pas ouvert aux autres comme il en avait l'habitude, lui qui était si charismatique.

Puis ce fut l'heure de décoller. Nous remerciâmes l'hôte pour son invitation et saluâmes les autres, qui restaient dormir sur place – ce qui était plus raisonnable, vu leur état.

Nous embarquâmes donc tous les trois dans l'Aston Martin de Cullen.

- « Dis-moi » fit soudain Jake à l'adresse du conducteur « ça te dérange de me déposer chez moi plutôt que chez Bella ?

- Quoi ? » répondis-je à la place de l'intéressé « Mais pourquoi ? On avait dit que tu dormirais chez moi !

- Changement de programme.

- Mais on devait... »

Je me stoppai en plein milieu de la phrase, mes projets pour la fin de la soirée ne concernant en rien CJ. Je préférais attendre que nous soyons arrivés pour pouvoir parler en privé. Jake ne fit aucun autre commentaire, à part pour donner son adresse, et le trajet se déroula dans le plus grand silence. Quelle mouche le piquait ?

Quand nous arrivâmes enfin, celui qui se prétendait mon meilleur ami sorti en trombe de la voiture en bougonnant à peine un « Bonne soirée » à notre encontre.

- « Attends-moi là. » ordonnai-je à Cullen avant d'ouvrir la portière à mon tour et de partir à la poursuite de Jacob.

Quand j'arrivai à sa hauteur, je le pris par le poignet et l'obligeai à se retourner vers moi.

- « Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu fais ? l'engueulai-je.

- Je rentre chez moi, ça se voit pas ? »

Heureusement pour lui que son amitié envers moi avait été indéfectible pendant les deux années précédentes car, sinon, je lui en aurais collé une.

- « Ce n'est pas toi qui voulais que je te ''remercie comme il se doit'', ce soir ? lui rappelai-je.

- Je ne suis plus d'humeur à coucher avec toi, maintenant. Trouve-toi un autre jouet !

- Mais putain, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es le premier à adorer cette relation qu'il y a entre nous !

- Ouais. Mais je veux pas passer après un autre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Oh arrête, va ! Si les autres ont de la merde dans les yeux ou sont trop délicats pour te le faire remarquer, ce n'est pas mon cas ! Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu que tu avais ce sourire si particulier, que seule une partie de jambes en l'air est capable de te donner, quand tu es revenue de ta ''pause-clope'' avec Musclor ? Et le morceau de tissu qui dépassait de la poche de son pantalon, n'avais-je pas vu le même sur tes fesses un peu plus tôt ?

- Alors c'est ça, établis-je, tu es jaloux.

- Jaloux ? Non, Bel, jamais. Pas avec toi, en tout cas ; je sais à quoi m'attendre. C'est juste un principe. Je ne coucherai pas avec toi alors que tu as couché avec un autre à peine quelques heures plus tôt.

- Mais je n'ai pas couché avec lui !

- Il t'a donné au moins donné un orgasme, tu ne peux pas le nier.

- Bon, oui. Et alors ?

- Et alors ? Et alors ! Putain, Bella, je t'accompagne à une soirée emmerdante au possible parce que tu m'as supplié de le faire, tu me promets une nuit de folie, et, une fois sur place, tu pars fricoter avec un autre type ! Et tu voudrais que je ne dise rien ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre ? J'ai toujours couché avec d'autres hommes en même temps qu'avec toi !

- Pas le même jour. Et surtout pas sous mon nez. Tu as dépassé les bornes, Bel.

- Tu as raison, il vaut mieux que tu rentres chez toi. Ça ne sert à rien que je t'invite si tu as décidé de devenir pas drôle.

- C'est ça. Bonne nuit. »

Et sans un mot de plus, il m'abandonna sous le porche de son immeuble.

C'est d'une humeur massacrante que je pénétrai à nouveau dans la voiture de Cullen. Celui-ci dut certainement sentir que je n'étais pas encline à la conversation car il ne décrocha pas un mot du voyage.

Je ne sais si c'est parce que je lui étais reconnaissante de ne pas avoir essayé de me tirer les vers du nez, ou parce que j'en voulais énormément à Jacob, ou encore parce que j'étais passablement saoule, mais quand CJ dit enfin : « Nous sommes arrivés », je répondis : « Tu veux monter boire un verre ? »

**Edward's POV : **

Cette petite soirée improvisée avait tenu ses promesses. Même si j'avais dû faire face à quelques critiques et tentatives d'agression, j'avais tout de même passé un bon moment. Et, plus important encore, _Isabel _avait passé un bon moment. Elle avait passé son temps à rire avec Emmett. C'est vrai que c'est deux-là avaient des comportements très proches, avec leur manie de vivre au jour le jour, de ne pas supporter l'autorité et de tout tourner à la dérision. Et surtout, ils étaient tous les deux de grands gamins. Leur bonne entente immédiate ne m'avait donc pas surpris.

En revanche, je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce que ce soit aussi le cas avec Jasper. Lui, qui était quelqu'un de très posé, n'aurait normalement jamais dû plaire à la fille déjantée qu'était Isabel Swan. Et pourtant, ils avaient discuté de choses futiles, et quelques fois de choses très personnelles, pendant un long moment, comme s'ils s'étaient connus depuis toujours.

Vers les quatre heures du matin, je décidai qu'il était préférable que nous partions. Tous avaient beaucoup trop bu et il valait mieux pour eux qu'ils aillent se coucher. Isabel et son grand ami montèrent avec moi, comme prévu.

Ce qui était beaucoup moins prévu, en revanche, c'est Jacob Black me demandant de le ramener chez lui, et non chez la belle Argentine. Ce changement de programme ne parut pas plaire à celle-ci car une dispute s'amorça entre eux, mais s'acheva bien rapidement, quand ils se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient un spectateur. Je ne me posai pas trop de questions, n'étant que trop heureux de me débarrasser enfin de cet Indien de malheur.

Quand je déposai Jacob là où il me l'avait demandé, Isabel partit en courant pour le rattraper. Quelque chose clochait, mais je n'allais certainement pas m'en plaindre. Ça lui apprendrait, à ce connard !

Je les vis s'engueuler pendant un petit moment, puis elle revint en colère jusqu'à ma voiture. Apparemment, ils n'avaient pas réussi à se réconcilier. Je la laissai tranquillement ruminer sa peine, il n'était pas nécessaire de remuer le couteau dans la plaie, même si j'en mourais d'envie.

Puis nous arrivâmes enfin devant chez elle. Et là, elle fit la chose à laquelle je m'attendais le moins venant d'elle : elle m'invita à boire un dernier verre chez elle.

Que devais-je répondre ? J'en avais très envie, évidemment, surtout que nos rapports s'étaient considérablement améliorés au cours de cette soirée. Mais était-ce bien raisonnable ? Nous parlions d'Isabel, cette Argentine au caractère le plus énigmatique qui soit possible d'avoir. Que me réservait-elle ? Allais-je de nouveau avoir droit à une proposition de sa part ? Si c'était le cas, je devrais une seconde fois la repousser, et cela anéantirait tous les efforts que j'avais déployés afin qu'elle me pardonne. Mais ne serait-ce pas encore pire si je refusais son invitation ? Après tout, il était possible qu'elle veuille seulement discuter, non ? Non, comme dit précédemment, nous parlions d'Isabel.

Alors quoi ? Oui ? Non ? Non ? Oui ? Peut-être ?

Miséricorde, cette femme me retournait complètement le cerveau.

Je tranchai enfin et décidai finalement d'accepter de prendre ce verre. Si elle me proposait autre chose, je l'éconduirait poliment.

Je la suivis donc jusqu'à son appartement. Elle ne prit pas l'ascenseur ; j'aurais dû m'en douter. C'est donc essoufflé d'avoir monté quatre étages à pied que j'arrivai sur son pallier.

Comme une parfaite maîtresse de maison – j'avais cependant beaucoup de mal à l'imaginer dans ce rôle – elle me fit entrer et m'invita à m'installer sur son canapé.

- « Qu'est-ce que je te sers ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Tu aurais un peu de vin ?

- Non. »

Elle avait été très sèche dans sa réponse. Je commençais déjà très mal. J'aurais dû me douter que quelqu'un comme Isabel, qui ne buvait que des alcools très forts, n'avait pas de vin chez elle. Quel idiot je faisais !

- « Ce n'est pas grave, me rattrapai-je, tu veux bien me servir un whisky, alors ?

- J'ai du mal me faire comprendre. Je ne te servirai pas d'alcool. »

Allons bon !

- « Ah, et pourquoi ça ?

- Dois-je te rappeler que tu conduis ?

- Voyons ! Je n'ai rien bu à part un malheureux verre en début de soirée. Ce n'est pas un deuxième qui va me mettre hors d'état de conduire.

- J'ai dit non » assena-t-elle.

Malgré son absence totale de principes fondamentaux, elle respectait néanmoins cette règle. Cette femme ne cesserait jamais de m'étonner.

- « Bien » acceptai-je – pour une fois qu'elle faisait preuve d'un peu de morale, je n'allais pas la contrarier - « Pourquoi pas un jus de goyave, alors ?

- Pfff ! Ça ne m'étonne même pas. Encore un truc de snobinard !

- Dois-je comprendre que tu n'en as pas ?

- Détrompe-toi. Du moment que ça se boit, j'en ai. Quoi que ce soit.

- Et à quoi ça sert d'en avoir si, de toute évidence, tu n'en bois pas ?

- C'est juste au cas où un riche fils-à-papa assoiffé atterrirait chez moi. »

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil.

Elle se dirigea alors vers le côté cuisine de son T1 et ouvrit l'un des placards. Le contenu aurait pu faire peur au bar le plus en vogue de L.A. Il y en avait pour tous les goûts : des boissons amères, acides, sucrées, fortes en alcool, faibles en alcool, non-alcoolisées, pétillantes, plates, et j'en passe. Le placard des verres, mitoyen à celui des bouteilles, était tout aussi impressionnant. Il y en avait de toutes les tailles, de toutes les formes, et de toutes les couleurs.

Je le vis se servir un gin-fizz dans un verre à martini à pied bleu et verser mon jus dans un verre a whisky classique. Puis elle vint s'asseoir en face de moi en me tendant ma boisson.

- « Ainsi donc, remarquai-je, je n'ai pas droit à l'alcool mais toi, tu ne t'en prives pas.

- Je ne conduis pas.

- Certaines personnes s'abstiennent de boire quand elles interdisent à leur invité de le faire. On appelle ça la solidarité.

- J'ai toujours pensé que la solidarité était un truc inventé par ceux qui n'ont pas les couilles d'affronter tous seuls la merde qui leur tombe dessus. »

Le soupçon de morale que j'avais aperçu semblait s'être envolé.

Sans attendre de réponse de ma part, elle avala son gin cul-sec et partit s'en resservir un autre. Cette fois, elle ramena les bouteilles.

Nous restâmes longtemps sans rien dire, à nous jauger. Elle buvant cocktail sur cocktail, moi sirotant mon jus de goyave. C'était assez étonnant d'être en sa présence dans un grand silence, c'était même... déroutant. J'avais assez entrevu de sa personnalité pour savoir qu'elle aimait s'exprimer avec... passion, et cette absence de bruit avait quelque chose de légèrement inquiétant. Mais avec tout l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité, je me dis que c'était plutôt normal. C'était même un exploit qu'elle soit encore consciente.

Son regard était toujours solidement plongé dans le mien, ni elle ni moi ne prenant la parole. Une très fine mèche de cheveux passait devant son œil gauche. J'aurais pu l'ignorer et me concentrer sur autre chose, mais ce me fut impossible. Ces quelques cheveux prirent soudain toute la place dans mon esprit et réveillèrent en moi une sorte de mécontentement, d'insatisfaction. Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas à leur place ?

Je tentai de me calmer. Après tout, ce n'était pas grand-chose, hein ? Oui, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien me faire que ses cheveux ne soient pas tous coincés sous son bandeau ? C'est vrai, c'était juste une toute petite mèche. Bon, une mèche qui n'avait rien à faire à cet endroit-là et qui semblait me narguer depuis le front de sa propriétaire, mais juste une mèche quand même. Mais pourquoi Isabel ne s'en rendait pas compte ? Des cheveux devant les yeux, ça doit gêner, non ? Comment peut-on regarder quelqu'un si on a quelque chose qui trouble notre vision ? Ou peut-être regardait-elle ses cheveux depuis le début ?

_Mon Dieu, je deviens cinglé._

Et comme pour confirmer ce que je venais de penser, ma main partit d'elle-même vers le visage de l'Argentine pour réparer cette offense faite à sa coiffure. Mais elle ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et arrêta mon bras avec une rapidité déconcertante. Qui était cette femme ?

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » demanda-t-elle, intriguée.

- Je... » À quoi bon mentir ? « c'est juste que tu as une mèche qui dépasse, ça me stresse.

- C'est toi qui dis ça ? » fit-elle en lorgnant ma propre coiffure.

Il est vrai que je n'avais pas les cheveux les plus ordonnés de la Terre.

- « Euh... ouais. Laisse tomber » dis-je.

Elle rangea tout de même ces quelques cheveux sous son bandeau, puis le silence retomba et nos yeux se contemplèrent à nouveau pendant un long moment.

- « Quel âge as-tu, Is... Bella ? » lui posai-je enfin la question qui me taraudait.

- Vingt-quatre ans. »

Ce n'était même pas une femme qui m'en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs depuis plusieurs semaines, c'était une gamine ! C'en était encore plus humiliant.

- « Tu es jeune, commentai-je.

- Ça dépend de quel côté on se place. Et toi, tu as quel âge ? »

C'était évident. Je ne pouvais pas lui poser une question sans qu'elle ne m'en pose une en retour. Ça avait été très bête de ma part d'espérer.

- « J'ai... trente ans, avouai-je.

- Tant que ça ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Quoi ? me défendis-je, la trentaine, ce n'est pas vieux, tu sais !

- Non, c'est pas ça, c'est juste que, d'abord, tu ne les fais pas... » serait-ce une version atrophiée d'un compliment ? « et aussi, ça m'étonne à cause de ton père... »

Qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire dans cette conversation, celui-là ?

- « Quoi, mon père ? » demandai-je peut-être un peu trop sèchement.

- « Il a l'air plutôt jeune, je ne lui donne même pas la cinquantaine.

- Il aura bientôt quarante-neuf ans.

- Mais alors ça veut dire que...

- Mes parents m'ont eu très jeunes, terminai-je à sa place, mon père avait dix-huit ans et ma mère seize. Je suppose que je dois m'estimer heureux qu'elle n'ait pas décidé d'avorter.

- Ça alors ! C'est incroyable !

- Pas tant que ça. Malheureusement, les mères adolescentes sont un phénomène de plus en plus courant, de nos jours. À croire que la pilule n'existe pas !

- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Ce que je trouve étonnant, c'est le fait que ton père soit resté avec ta mère. La plupart des hommes fuient quand ça leur arrive. Il devait vraiment l'aimer. En fait, je trouve ça très... beau.

- Aussi beau que peut l'être une grossesse non-désirée, grommelai-je.

- Tu es vivant, non ? Alors de quoi tu te plains ?

- Écoute, si on arrêtait de parler de ça. Ce n'est pas un sujet dont j'ai particulièrement envie de discuter.

- Très bien. Alors de quoi on parle ? »

_De toi_, avais-je envie de lui répondre. Mais je coinçai ces mots au fond de ma gorge. Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir que j'essayais d'en apprendre un peu plus sur elle, ça lui aurait mis la puce à l'oreille et elle se serait refermée comme une huître.

- « Si tu me disais pourquoi tu enchaînes les petits boulots » répondis-je à la place « Je veux bien reconnaître que ça te permet de tester tout un tas de métiers différents, mais c'est une situation qui ne peut pas durer éternellement. Un beau jour, il va bien falloir que tu te stabilises.

- Peut-être, mais j'espère que ce jour arrivera le plus tard possible. Pour l'instant, je n'ai pas envie de m'enfermer dans quoi que ce soit, que ce soit un emploi, ou même une relation. »

Sans le vouloir, elle m'en révélait beaucoup. Elle avait donc une peur bleue de l'engagement. La raison restait cependant un mystère.

- « Pourquoi ?

- On ne vit qu'une fois ! J'ai envie d'en profiter au maximum, et ce n'est certainement pas en gardant un job et un mec fixes que je le ferai.

- C'est une façon de voir les choses.

- C'est comme ça que je les vois, en tout cas. La vie est trop précieuse pour qu'on la passe à s'ennuyer.

- Tu n'as donc fait aucune étude ? Rien du tout ? Tu as ton bac, au moins ?

- Évidemment ! Je l'ai eu haut la main, si tu veux savoir » répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Je l'avais énervée. « J'ai même été prise à Berkeley ! »

Elle se mordit alors la lèvre, regrettant apparemment d'avoir laissé échapper ce détail.

- « Vraiment ? m'étonnai-je.

- Oui. Ça te la coupe, hein ? Tu croyais peut-être que j'étais une illettrée ?

- Comment se fait-il que tu te retrouves vendeuse si tu es diplômée de Berkeley ? » ignorai-je sa remarque désobligeante.

- « Qui a dit que j'étais diplômée ?

- Ah, je vois... Tu as donc échoué à l'examen. Tu aurais dû redoubler et retenter le coup l'année suivante, ça t'aurait permis de-

- Parce que selon toi, mon absence de diplôme est forcément dû à un échec de ma part ? me coupa-t-elle, tu me prends donc _vraiment_ pour une imbécile !

- Non ! démentis-je, bien sûr que non. Mais Berkeley est une fac au niveau très élevé, rares sont ceux qui-

- J'ai abandonné à la fin de ma troisième année, me coupa-t-elle à nouveau.

- Je comprends, le rythme est vraiment soutenu, là-bas...

- Mais tu vas arrêter de parler comme si tu savais tout ! J'ai quitté Berkeley par choix, pas parce que j'avais des mauvaise notes ! T'es vraiment incroyable, toi ! Juste parce que je ne suis maintenant qu'une minable petite vendeuse, tu ne conçois pas le fait que je puisse m'en être bien sortie dans mes études ? Désolée de te décevoir, mais j'étais bien partie pour être major de ma promo. »

Je ne tins pas compte de ses répliques acerbes et posai la question qui s'imposait.

- « Alors pourquoi as-tu tout arrêté ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas restée à San Francisco, où ton avenir s'annonçait glorieux ? Pourquoi as-tu décidée de venir t'installer à L.A., où tu as à peine de quoi payer ton loyer et ta nourriture ? »

Un voile passa alors sur son visage. Son regard devint vide, ses sourcils, qu'elle avait froncés dans sa colère, s'affaissèrent sur ses paupières, et ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent comme si elle avait soudainement le besoin de respirer par la bouche. Elle mit plusieurs secondes avant de me répondre.

- « Ça ne te regarde pas. »

Il aurait été étonnant qu'elle réponde autre chose. Ça faisait donc un mystère de plus sur ma liste des choses à découvrir chez Isabel Swan.

- « Je crois qu'il est tant que tu t'en ailles » poursuivit-elle.

Je la regardai. C'était une plaisanterie ou elle me virait vraiment de chez elle après m'y avoir inviter à peine quelques dizaines de minutes plus tôt ? Je fouillai ses yeux noirs ; elle ne plaisantait pas.

- « Je peux savoir pourquoi ? » m'exhortai-je à rester poli malgré son changement brutal d'humeur plus qu'agaçant.

- « J'ai envie de rester seule.

- C'est marrant, il y a une demi-heure, tu avais justement envie de compagnie. J'ai donc accepté de prendre un verre chez toi et, maintenant que je suis là, tu me vires ?

- Arrête de déblatérer et contente-toi de partir. »

Et dire que, quelques minutes plus tôt, je me réjouissais de notre rapprochement.

- « Non, la défiai-je.

- Ne me chauffe pas, j'ai pas envie de jouer. Va-t-en, _s'il te plait_.

- Je ne partirai pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit pourquoi tu n'as soudainement plus envie de me voir chez toi.

- JE T'AI DIT DE DÉGAGER ! » hurla-t-elle si fort que les murs en tremblèrent.

Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et ses mains étaient étonnamment crispées sur la table. Je crevais de la titiller encore un peu plus mais quelque chose dans sa posture m'en dissuada. Elle paraissait si... menaçante.

Alors, sans demander mon reste, je pris mes cliques et mes claques et quittai son appartement. Mais je me jurai que je n'en avais pas fini avec elle.

**Bella's POV :**

J'étais en train de taper quelques coups dans mon punching-ball pour me remettre de la soirée de la veille quand mon téléphone sonna. Je me débarrassai à la hâte de mes gants et m'emparai de l'engin. Je regardai l'écran ; l'appel provenait d'un portable dont je n'avais pas le numéro.

- « Allo ? décrochai-je.

- Isabel ? Edward Cullen à l'appareil. »

J'avalai ma salive avec difficulté et manquai de m'étouffer sur le coup. Une quinte de toux retentissante s'ensuivit alors.

- « Comment as-tu eu mon numéro ?

- Dois-je vous rappeler que vous avez été mon employée et que, par conséquent, il me suffit de claquer des doigts pour pouvoir accéder à vos coordonnées ? »

CJ était passé au vouvoiement en une nuit ? Cela ne présageait rien de bon, j'avais comme un mauvais pressentiment...

- « Admettons, concédai-je, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? On est dimanche après-midi, j'ai autre chose à faire qu'à recevoir tes appels !

- Dans la mesure où je prends la peine de vous vouvoyer, j'attends de vous que vous fassiez la même chose avec moi. »

_Non mais je rêve !_

- « Va crever ! le reçus-je, je ne travaille plus pour toi.

- Justement, à ce sujet, je viens de recevoir un coup de fil de Katherine. »

Mon mauvais pressentiment s'intensifia. Je ne connaissais cette Katherine ni d'Ève, ni d'Adam, mais mon petit doigt me disait que j'allais la détester.

- « Et je suis censée la connaître ?

- C'est mon assistante, la personne que vous avez remplacée cette semaine... »

Ma pire crainte se vit confirmée en un quart de seconde. Non, non, non, non ! Il ne pouvait pas me dire ce qu'il était en train de me dire !

- « Son congé maladie a été prolongé d'une semaine, poursuivit-il, nous allons donc encore avoir besoin de vos serv-

- Je refuse ! l'interrompis-je.

- Réfléchissez-y au moins trente secondes avant de décliner. Une mission de deux semaines chez _C&C_ apportera beaucoup à votre carrière, beaucoup plus que votre emploi au magasin, en tout cas.

- Tu vas arrêter de dénigrer mon job ? Il n'est peut-être pas mirobolant mais je peux t'assurer que, là-bas, il y a moins de cons au mètre carré que dans la putain de boîte de ton père !

- Ah bon ? Il me semblait pourtant que vous ne portiez pas Jessica dans votre cœur.

- Je préfère me farcir cent Jessica plutôt que toi et ton crétin de paternel.

- Enfin pensez-y un instant ! Vous pouvez retourner au magasin n'importe quand, alors qu'un poste chez nous est une opportunité qui ne se représentera pas de sitôt.

- Et tu crois vraiment que Jessica va m'accueillir les bras ouverts si je reviens comme une fleur après deux semaines d'absence ?

- Je demanderai à notre DRH d'appeler votre conseillère pôle emploi demain matin à la première heure pour régler ça.

- Jessica se jètera sur n'importe quel prétexte pour me virer, toute négociation serait vaine.

- Alors faisons ça : si jamais vous vous faites licencier, je m'engage personnellement à vous verser votre salaire mensuel jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez un nouvel emploi.

- Et comment être sûre que tu ne vas pas revenir sur ta parole ?

- Faites-moi donc un peu confiance !

- Tu m'excuseras mais ça m'est impossible. Je veux un document officiel signé de ta main. »

Je l'entendis lâcher un long et profond soupir.

- « Très bien, capitula-t-il, je vous ferai ça. En attendant, rendez-vous demain, même heure, même endroit.

- Ça marche. À demain.

- Encore une chose ! » m'interpela-t-il avant que je ne raccroche « maintenant que je suis à nouveau votre patron, c'est ''vous'' et ''Monsieur Cullen''.

_- Vous_ pouvez toujours courir, _Monsieur Cullen_. »

Et je raccrochai.

-X-X-

Lundi matin, huit heures moins le quart. Vêtue d'un autre des tailleurs de Leah, j'étais postée devant ce satané building où j'avais pensé ne plus jamais remettre les pieds. C'est la tête haute et prête à ne pas me laisser faire par les deux Cullen que je pénétrai dans le bâtiment. Comme une habituée, je me dirigeai vers l'ascenseur et montai jusqu'au quarantième étage. Je trouvai sans difficulté aucune mon bureau et m'y installai.

CJ arriva peu après moi. Alors que je pensais qu'il allait faire comme à son habitude, c'est-à-dire me saluer vaguement puis s'enfermer dans sa tanière, il me prit de court en venant s'asseoir sur la chaise posée face à la mienne.

- « Bonjour, Isabel. » fit-il d'un ton plus chaleureux que d'ordinaire.

Je lui répondis d'un hochement de tête.

Il prit alors une feuille blanche et un des stylos qui traînaient sur le bureau puis commença à écrire. Après quatre lignes, il parapha le mot et le tamponna de l'emblème de la société. Il prit ensuite le téléphone et je compris rapidement qu'il était en train d'appeler le DRH.

Quand il eut terminé son coup de fil, il me tendit la feuille. Je la lus rapidement : c'était la preuve écrite qu'il s'engageait à me payer si jamais je perdais mon emploi au magasin.

- « Merci, dis-je simplement.

- Mais de rien. Et maintenant que j'ai satisfait à vos requêtes, j'ai quelque chose de moins agréable à vous annoncer.

- Évidemment ! Vous ne pouvez pas être gentil sans raison, il faut forcément qu'il y ait quelque chose de désagréable derrière !

- Vous voyez que vous pouvez très bien me vouvoyer ! me taquina-t-il.

- Abrégez et dites-moi ce que je vais encore devoir subir, l'ignorai-je.

- Eh bien... J'ai une réunion très importante à New-York, cette semaine, je pars ce soir pour ne revenir que dimanche, et j'ai bien entendu besoin de quelqu'un pour m'assister. »

Parce qu'il pensait vraiment que j'allais abandonner L.A. tout ce temps simplement pour ses beaux yeux ?

- « Il est hors de question que je m'en aille ! me révoltai-je.

- Je savais que vous alliez répondre ça. » fit-il avec un sourire narquois « J'ai donc une bonne nouvelle pour vous : vous ne partez pas ! »

Quoi ? De quel droit m'interdisait-il d'aller à New-York ?

- « Pour qui vous vous prenez à décider à ma place ? Et si j'avais envie de venir ?

- Regardez-moi cet esprit de contradiction, se moqua-t-il, vous venez de dire l'inverse i peine une seconde !

- Et alors ? J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir et je me dis que New-York est une ville qui gagne à être visitée.

- Je n'y vais pas pour faire du tourisme, mais pour mon travail. Et de toute façon, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un avec de l'expérience, c'est pourquoi c'est Irina qui viendra avec moi. Vous en avez de la chance, vous ne m'aurez pas sur le dos de toute la semaine !

- Vous voulez dire que je vais passer ma semaine à décliner vos appels et à tourner en rond dans cette pièce ?

- Pas exactement...

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, comme Irina part avec moi, mon père se retrouve sans assistante, et c'est une situation qu'il ne peut se permettre étant donnée sa charge importante de travail. Vous prendrez donc provisoirement vos quartiers dans le bureau d'Irina et assisterez mon père.

- Et vous ne vous êtes pas demandé si j'étais d'accord ou non ?

- Vous ne l'êtes pas ?

- J'ai signé pour être _votre_ assistante, pas celle de votre paternel.

- Le boulot est le même, au final. »

Je réfléchis un instant. De toute façon, il était clair que je n'avais pas le choix. Et puis, Irina ne m'avait-t-elle pas dit que Carlisle était moins enquiquinant que son fils ? Certes, ça ne m'avait pas encore paru très flagrant, mais elle était certainement mieux placée que moi pour savoir ce genre de chose.

Sans arguer davantage, j'acceptai donc ce changement de poste. CJ sembla ravi de mon absence de combativité et c'est de plutôt bonne humeur qu'il me quitta pour aller dans son propre bureau.

Au cours de la matinée, je reçus la visite d'Irina, qui avait appris que j'étais revenue pour la semaine. Elle fut d'abord enchantée de la nouvelle avant de réaliser que, comme elle partait pour New-York, nous ne nous verrions pas.

Le reste de la journée fut des plus banals, je le passai, comme j'en avais désormais l'habitude, à répondre au téléphone et à naviguer de temps en temps entre les étages pour remettre des documents. Au moment de débaucher, je passai dans le bureau d'Irina pour qu'elle me montre rapidement ce que je devrais faire pendant la semaine. J'en conclus rapidement que CJ avait raison : _le boulot était le même_.

-X-X-

Quand j'ouvris les yeux le lendemain matin, les quelques rayons de soleil qui filtraient à travers mes rideaux me chatouillaient le visage. Tout en m'étirant, je posai machinalement les yeux sur mon réveil. Sept heures trente. Je mis une bonne minute avant de percuter que mon alarme ne s'était pas déclenchée.

Puis soudain, ce fut le rush dans mon appart. N'ayant que très peu de temps, je choisis de faire l'impasse sur le petit-déjeuner et courus donc directement sous la douche, la brosse à dents déjà dans le bec. J'expédiai le tout en cinq minutes, et j'en pris cinq de plus pour m'habiller et coiffer mes cheveux en un chignon banane approximatif. Je regardai alors ma montre et calculai rapidement. Malheureusement, je dus me rendre à l'évidence : même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, je ne pouvais pas me maquiller _et _arriver à une heure décente au boulot. J'hésitai encore quelques secondes à prendre le métro suivant pour avoir le temps de mettre un peu de mascara et d'eye-liner, puis mon semblant de conscience professionnelle eut raison de moi et c'est les yeux nus que je partis travailler.

Je dévalai les escaliers de mon immeuble et, une fois de la rue, je me mis à courir de plus belle. Mes talons aiguille claquaient à un rythme effréné sur les pavés et les gens se retournaient sur mon passage. Quand j'arrivai enfin à la station la plus proche de chez moi, je me frayai un chemin parmi la foule entassée dans les couloirs souterrains et c'est de justesse que je réussis à m'engouffrer dans le métro qui arrivait en même temps que moi. Il était huit heures moins cinq. Cullen Senior allait m'assassiner.

Vingt minutes plus tard, j'étais devant la porte de mon bureau – ou plutôt celui d'Irina. J'entrai le plus discrètement possible ; avec un peu de chance, il serait tellement absorbé par ses dossiers qu'il ne m'entendrait pas arriver, et, quand il se rendrait enfin compte de ma présence, je serais déjà installée et toute trace de mon retard serait ainsi effacée. C'est donc avec une infinie précaution que je fermai la lourde porte en bois. Je me mis aussi sur la pointe des pieds pour atténuer au maximum le bruit de mes pas. Puis je me retournai pour aller au plus vite me mettre au boulot.

J'eus alors un sursaut si violent que je manquai de peu l'arrêt cardiaque. Carlisle Cullen se tenait là, devant moi, une fesse négligemment posée sur le bureau. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, il me fixait d'un de ses regards les plus menaçants. Si je n'avais pas ressenti la colère suinter de tous les pores de sa peau, j'aurais presque pu trouver quelque chose d'attirant dans sa posture, voire de sexy, avec ses airs de patron dominateur prêt à corriger sa secrétaire désobéissante à grands renforts de fessées et de coups de ceinture.

_Oups, je m'égare !_

Je n'osais pas bouger d'un millimètre et restai donc plantée où j'étais, comme une parfaite potiche, à attendre que mon bourreau daigne dire un mot. Je le sentais me dévisager, mais je n'arrivais pas à affronter son regard plus de quelques secondes, alors je me contentai de lui lancer quelques œillades qui me confirmèrent que ses yeux ne me lâchaient pas.

- « Qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour venir prendre votre place ? » lâcha-t-il enfin, glacial.

Je me précipitai à travers la pièce pour aller m'asseoir sur le fauteuil. Pendant ce temps-là, il s'était retourné et avait posé ses deux mains à plat sur le bureau. Quand je fus installée, il fit glisser une feuille devant moi.

- « Voilà une liste de toutes les personnes avec qui j'ai besoin d'obtenir un rendez-vous dans les plus brefs délais, m'expliqua-t-il, débrouillez-vous comme vous voulez, mais je dois avoir vu tous ces gens avant demain soir. J'ai besoin d'une heure par rendez-vous, et vous seriez aimable de vous arranger pour que ceux-ci n'empiètent pas sur mon heure de pause-déjeuner et qu'ils ne dépassent pas de mes horaires de travail. »

J'assimilai toutes les informations et commençai à parcourir la feuille. Il y avait une dizaine de noms, j'avais intérêt à m'activer.

- « Et aussi, ajouta-t-il, la prochaine fois que vous êtes en retard, prenez quelques minutes de plus et maquillez-vous. Avec vos cernes, vous avez une tête à faire peur. On ne vous a jamais dit que les jolies femmes, c'était plus vendeur ? »

C'en était trop. Il allait me virer pour ça, mais je m'en fichais. Éperdument. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas m'insulter de la sorte sans rien se prendre en retour. Je pris une grande inspiration et entrepris de lui balancer à la figure tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

- « Vous n- »

Je me coupai en plein élan. Je venais de remarquer que l'autre était déjà retourné dans son bureau et que je m'adressais à une porte close. De rage, je pris le presse-papier et le lançai de toutes mes forces contre le battant de bois. Le bruit qui en résulta ne put pas lui échapper, mais il ne se montra pas pour autant.

Rancunière et décidée à l'emmerder par tous les moyens, je m'affairai à appeler tous les noms sur la liste qu'il m'avait donnée en veillant à lui programmer des rendez-vous aux horaires les plus chiants et à ne lui laisser que très peu de répit entre chaque. Je me félicitai particulièrement quand je réussis à caser un entretien de dix-huit à dix-neuf heures, le jour même.

Quand j'eus passé tous mes coups de fils, j'imprimai les horaires de ces rendez-vous et allai donner la feuille au big boss.

- « Je vois que vous ne m'avez pas écouté, critiqua-t-il, je vous avais demandé de ne pas déborder de mes horaires habituels.

- Ces personnes ont l'air d'être très occupées et, dans la fourchette de temps extrêmement réduite que vous proposiez, beaucoup n'étaient pas disponibles. J'ai donc été obligée de déborder un peu.

- Je vois, » fit-il d'un ton très – trop ? – calme « bien sûr, je suppose que vous avez insisté, que vous y avez mis tout votre cœur mais que, malheureusement, tous ces gens n'avaient aucun autre créneau disponible.

- Exactement. Vous m'en voyez navrée, mentis-je.

- Ce n'est pas grave » répondit-il avec un sourire on ne peut plus narquois « vous avez fait de votre mieux. Je vois que le premier entretien commence dans une demi-heure. Prenez vos affaires, on part tout de suite.

- Pardon ?

- Oh, je ne vous avais pas prévenue ? » m'interrogea-t-il purement pour la forme, alors que son sourire devenait de plus en plus inquiétant « Vous venez avec moi, vous devrez prendre en note tout ce qui sera dit. »

Je sentis ma mâchoire se décrocher sous l'effet du choc. Le chien ! Il m'avait eue ! Et à en juger par son air suffisant, Monsieur était satisfait de la réaction qu'il avait provoquée chez moi.

-X-X-

Ces deux jours à suivre Cullen Senior aux quatre coins de L.A. furent tout simplement exécrables. Premièrement parce que, rappelons-le, j'avais fait en sorte que les rendez-vous s'enchaînent très mal et durent jusque tard le soir, et deuxièmement parce que mon compagnon d'infortune, ayant remarqué que je n'avais pas de voiture, avait tenu à ce que je monte dans la sienne et n'avait alors cessé de me persécuter lors de chaque trajet.

Autant dire que j'étais plutôt heureuse, au matin du mercredi, de savoir que j'allais passer ma journée assise bien confortablement sur le fauteuil en cuir d'Irina, à ne rien faire d'autre que décrocher le téléphone et taper sur un clavier d'ordinateur.

J'étais très en avance, ce jour-là, n'ayant pas particulièrement envie de me retrouver dans le même situation que deux jours plus tôt. Je fus alors très étonnée de constater que Cullen Senior était déjà dans son bureau, en pleine conversation téléphonique. Au moins, je pouvais me vanter de travailler dans une boîte où me patron n'est pas un tire-au-flanc qui s'octroie des horaires plus que flexibles. À défaut d'être sympathique, Cullen était professionnel.

Quand il eut raccroché le téléphone, j'entendis le bruit de ses pas étouffé par l'épaisse moquette et, quelques secondes plus tard, la porte qui joignait son bureau à celui que j'occupais à ce moment-là s'ouvrit. Il eut l'air surpris de me voir pendant une fraction de seconde puis il recomposa son masque glacial. Je me préparai mentalement, m'attendant à l'une de ses habituelles remarques acerbes.

Il n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de me saluer froidement et de me donner un dossier à traiter, avant de repartir là d'où il venait.

Je regardai rapidement le document. À l'aide de nombreux coups de fil, de plusieurs allées et venues dans le grand building de verre et de deux longues heures de recherche d'informations dans la base de données de _C&C_, j'arrivai enfin au bout de ma peine. C'est donc pleine de fierté et sûre d'être enfin reconnue à ma juste valeur par mon patron que j'allai déposer le dossier terminé sur le bureau de ce dernier.

Quand je réalisai, après plusieurs secondes passées à espérer l'expression de sa gratitude, qu'il ne dirait rien de plus que « posez-ça là », mon sang se mit à bouillir. Je dus me mordre l'intérieur de la joue jusqu'à ce que j'aie un goût salé dans la bouche pour m'empêcher de hurler. Je m'efforçai cependant de garder ma dignité et donc quittai la pièce _sans_ claquer la porte.  
>Sitôt seule, je me mis à trépigner de colère, comme une gamine à qui on aurait refusé d'acheter un jouet. Ce n'était pas dans mon habitude de me laisser traiter comme Cullen ne se lassait pas de le faire avec moi, et me retenir de répliquer me rendait littéralement folle. J'essayais de bien de compenser à l'aide d'images mentales sanglantes et de coups de poings quotidiens dans mon punching-ball, mais c'était loin d'être suffisant.<p>

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit soudain et coupa court à mes élucubrations.

- « Bureau de Carlisle Cullen, Isabel Swan à votre service, j'écoute ? décrochai-je.

- Bonjour » fit une voix masculine « je voudrais parler à Monsieur Cullen, s'il vous plaît.

- Qui dois-je annoncer ?

- Terence Clent.

- Très bien. Un instant, je vous prie »

Je mis mon interlocuteur en attente et appelai CS.

- « Oui ? répondit-il.

- Un appel de Terence Clent pour vous.

- Encore lui ? Je ne veux pas parler à cette enflure, dites-lui que je ne suis pas là. »

Et il raccrocha sans prendre la peine d'attendre ma réponse. Je repris alors le dénommé Terence.

- « Monsieur Clent ?

- Oui ?

- Monsieur Cullen n'est pas dans son bureau pour le moment, mentis-je, essayez de le rappeler plus tard.

- Il n'est pas là ?

- Non.

- Depuis longtemps ?

- Mmh... Depuis une vingtaine de minutes, environ.

- Alors pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt, au lieu de me mettre en attente ? »

Merde, sa question me prenait de court.

- « Euh... je...

- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Je suppose que c'est lui qui vous a demandé de me dire qu'il était absent ? »

Un choix crucial s'imposa alors à moi : mon boulot ou ma santé mentale. Je ne mis qu'une seconde à choisir la seconde option. Cullen ne pouvait décemment pas se foutre impunément de moi et espérer s'en tirer sans dommage.

- « Oui, avouai-je à Clent, ses mots exacts ont été '' Je ne veux pas parler à cette enflure, dites-lui que je ne suis pas là''.

- J'arrive » lâcha-t-il avant de raccrocher.

- « Oups ! » laissai-je échapper avec un rire mauvais.

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, on frappa à la porte. J'invitai le visiteur à entrer et un homme que je supposai être Terence Clent se matérialisa devant moi. Je lui donnais à peu près le même âge que Cullen, même s'il était bien moins séduisant que ce dernier. Il avait des cheveux bruns et les yeux marrons, la peau claire, et il portait un costume de haute couture, peut-être bien un _Armani_. Banal, mais classe.

- « Isabel Swan, je suppose ? » me demanda-t-il en me tendant sa main.

- « Tout à fait » répondis-je en la lui serrant.

Sans me demander de l'annoncer au préalable, il pénétra dans le bureau de Carlisle Cullen.

Je ne l'entendis pas, mais je pouvais très facilement imaginer l'expression stupéfaite de celui-ci quand il remarqua qu'il avait de la visite. Je me mis alors à rire toute seule, heureuse de la petite pagaille que j'étais en train de provoquer.

Puis des éclats de voix, suivis de cris tonitruants, se firent entendre à travers la porte. Je ne distinguais pas clairement le contenu de leur échange verbal plus qu'animé, mais je pouvais aisément affirmer que Clent réclamait quelque chose à Cullen et que mon patron refusait de lui céder.

Après une demi-heure pendant laquelle la dispute avait gagné en intensité, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Terence sortit en trombe du bureau. Il s'arrêta une fraction de seconde pour me remercier et partit pour de bon.

- « SWAN ! » beugla Cullen.

Ça allait être ma fête, mais je m'en fichais pas mal. Le voir aussi énervé était le plus beau de tous les cadeaux, et peu importe le prix qu'il allait m'en coûter. De toute façon, je me fichais comme d'une guigne de mon boulot.

Je pénétrai alors fièrement dans l'antre du boss et fixai celui-ci sans broncher.

- « Je suppose que vous êtes fière d'avoir fait votre petit effet ? » demanda-t-il, les dents serrées.

Je ne pus empêcher un léger sourire de s'inviter sur mes lèvres.

- « Je devrais vous virer pour ça...

- Eh bien, faites-le » le défiai-je, toujours aussi souriante.

- « Non. »

Je ne réussis pas à masquer ma confusion. Ce n'était pas la réponse que j'attendais.

- « Ça vous étonne, hein ? » jubila-t-il.

Je m'abstins de répondre.

- « Voyez-vous, poursuivit-il, même si ça me tue de l'admettre, j'ai besoin de vous jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Et puis ça vous ferait trop plaisir que je vous renvoie, alors autant vous garder. J'y gagne sur tous les tableaux. »

_Putain_, fulminai-je. Il était beaucoup plus malin que je ne le pensais. Mon sourire s'effaça, perturbée que j'étais par le comportement de Cullen qui était aux antipodes de ce que j'avais imaginé. Dans ma tête, il me virait sans raison valable, je le traînais en justice pour licenciement abusif et je récoltais une jolie petite somme après le procès.

- « Et maintenant que j'ai réduit à néant vos espoirs de vengeance, écoutez-moi bien, sombre idiote : la prochaine fois que vous me refaites un coup pareil, je vous jure que vous le regretterez. Est-ce que vous avez la moindre idée de qui est la personne que vous avez envoyée dans mon bureau ?

- Évidemment. C'est Terence Clent » répondis-je avec aplomb dans un dernier élan de rébellion.

- « Ne jouez pas à la plus maligne avec moi, Isabel, vous risqueriez de perdre... Savez-vous qui est cet homme ? »

Je secouai la tête.

- « _C&C_, ça vous dit quelque chose ? »

Cette fois, j'acquiesçai.

- « Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé ce que signifie ce sigle ?

- Carlisle Cullen ? tentai-je, ou Cullen & Cullen ?

- Bien que vous sembliez croire le contraire, mon égo n'est pas suffisamment développé pour que je nomme ma société d'après mes seules initiales. Votre seconde proposition suggère que mon fils a eu un quelconque rôle dans la création de cette entreprise. Je dois donc vous rappeler que ce-dernier n'avait que dix ans, à l'époque. Un peu jeune, non ?

- Au lieu de maintenir votre suspense bidon, crachez le morceau et dites-moi enfin où vous voulez en venir !

- C'est Clent ! Le deuxième _C_ de _C&C_ va pour Clent ! Cullen & Clent, voilà le nom de ma boîte. Clent comme Terence Clent, Clent comme le type à qui vous avez révélé les insultes que je proférais à son encontre !

- Je n'aurais rien dit si vous aviez été un peu plus reconnaissant vis-à-vis du travail que j'ai accompli !

- Mais bon sang, vous vous croyez où ? Qu'est-ce que vous espériez, que je vous donne une augmentation ? Ou une image, peut-être ?

- Un simple ''merci'' aurait suffi !

- Mais réveillez-vous, pauvre conne ! Personne ne vous remerciera jamais pour avoir fait quelque chose que vous êtes payée pour faire ! Et dire que vous avez foutu une merde sans nom dans mon entreprise pour _ça_ ! Vous réalisez que ce Clent est le cofondateur de cette société ? Seulement il l'a quittée il y a dix ans pour se lancer tout seul dans quelque chose qui n'a pas marché et il revient maintenant, la queue entre les jambes, pour en réclamer une part. J'ai dû déployer de nombreux efforts pour calmer ses ardeurs et lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas possible, et vous ! Vous détruisez tout en quelques secondes parce que je ne vous ai pas dit ''merci'' ? Je vous savez diminuée mentalement, mais je pensais pas que c'était à ce point-là. »

J'étais consciente d'avoir provoqué des dégâts, mais je ne me serais jamais doutée qu'ils auraient une telle ampleur. Je me surpris à regretter mon acte.

- « Et maintenant que vous avez enfin réalisé l'étendue de vos conneries, laissez-moi vous dire que je vous le ferai payer. J'ai investi plus d'argent dans cette entreprise que vous n'en gagnerez dans toute votre vie de misère, alors dites-vous bien que je ne laisserai pas une imbécile dans votre genre réduire à néant des années de sacrifice ! »

Ses paroles auraient pu être blessantes, si j'en avais eu quelque chose à foutre. Mais je n'en restai pas moins immobile devant l'immensité de sa fureur. Ses yeux, noirs comme la nuit, étaient semblables à deux trous sans fond, et j'étais à deux doigts de me laisser happer par leur profondeur abyssale.

Un coup de téléphone provenant du bureau d'Irina m'extirpa de mon calvaire. Je profitai de ce quasi-miracle pour décamper. Mais c'était sans compter sur Cullen qui se posta devant la porte et abattis sa main dessus pour m'empêcher de sortir. Je ne manquai la collision avec son torse que de quelques millimètres.

- « Restez-là ! m'ordonna-t-il.

- Mais il faut que-

- Ça attendra, me coupa-t-il, je n'en ai pas encore fini avec vous... »

Je me surpris à espérer que ses paroles aient bel et bien le double-sens que je leur imaginais si facilement.  
>En effet, j'avais pu ressentir les vibrations de sa voix dans tout mon être tellement celle-ci était devenue grave, tout à coup. Nos corps se touchaient presque, je voyais sa poitrine se soulever au rythme de sa respiration, je voyais ses yeux bleus transformés en deux billes noires, reflet de sa fureur – de son désir ? –, je voyais les muscles de sa mâchoire se contracter, je voyais sa pomme d'Adam bouger alors qu'il avalait laborieusement sa salive. Les mouvements les plus triviaux devenaient incroyablement sexy chez cet homme. Son cou, en particulier, me fascinait. Il était rasé de près et sentait l'after-shave hors de prix. Le genre d'odeur qui a pour but d'exciter les hormones de la gente féminine ; ce qui, pour ma part, semblait fonctionner à merveille. Ses lèvres, d'une jolie couleur rose pâle, étaient tordues en une expression censée exprimer sa colère, mais dans laquelle je ne voyais plus qu'une moue excessivement attirante.<p>

Malgré mes talons hauts, il me dominait d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres. Il pouvait facilement passer pour quelqu'un de puissant, autant par sa carrure que par son poste dans l'entreprise. Cependant, lorsque je croisai son regard, il toussota et détourna les yeux, comme un enfant pris en faute. Machinalement, il porta ses mains à son cou et ajusta son nœud de cravate.

_Serait-on gêné, Monsieur Cullen ?_

Le téléphone sonnait toujours, soit l'interlocuteur était tenace, soit il avait quelque chose d'important à dire. Une lueur de conscience professionnelle traversa mon esprit et j'esquissai un geste pour tenter une seconde fois d'aller décrocher, mais Cullen ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et s'interposa un peu plus entre la porte et moi. Nos corps s'en rapprochèrent encore. Je sentais désormais son cœur battre à un rythme tranquille, quoiqu'un peu trop rapide pour être son rythme habituel. Je sentais aussi la chaleur de sa peau filtrer à travers ses vêtements.

C'était plus que je ne pouvais endurer sans réagir. Je captai son regard pour lui faire comprendre ce que je désirais. Je ne décelai aucune réaction de sa part, alors je décidai de prendre les devants. La distance séparant ma bouche de la sienne me semblant un obstacle ridicule, je me hissai sur la pointe des pieds, mon visage levé vers le sien. Il compris enfin le message et se courba légèrement pour amener nos lèvres au même niveau.

Je mis ma main sur sa nuque et le guidai vers moi car, malgré son comportement de connard invétéré, il faisait son timide. Pourquoi ? J'en sais rien, toujours est-il que je n'étais plus qu'à quelques millimètres d'embrasser mon patron.

Une sonnerie retentit alors. Pas celle du téléphone de la pièce d'à-côté, une autre. Je compris rapidement que c'était celle de son portable. En tout cas, cette musique agit comme une décharge électrique sur nous. Le charme se rompit et Cullen se dépêcha alors de s'éloigner de moi pour répondre.

- « Allo ?

- …

- Oui, excuse-moi, chérie, mon assistante était partie régler un dossier urgent et j'avais moi-même beaucoup de boulot, je n'ai pas pu répondre. »

Ainsi donc, c'était sa femme qui était à l'autre bout du fil. Et il lui mentait sans vergogne. Ceci dit, je le voyais mal lui avouer la vraie raison pour laquelle il n'avait pas décroché.

Cette conversation ne me concernant définitivement pas, je partis reprendre la place qui m'était assignée.

- « Restez ici » me cria Cullen Senior alors que j'ouvrais la porte « Quoi ? reprit-il sa conversation, non, je ne parlais pas à toi, je parlais à mon assistante.

- …

- Oui, elle était partie quand tu as appelé sur le fixe, mais elle est revenue entre temps.

- …

- Mais bien sûr que non, je n'ai aucune raison de te mentir, mon amour.

- …

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ? Évidemment, que ce n'est pas ma maîtresse ! »

Visiblement, le ton commençait à monter. Des deux côtés.

- « …

- Bon, écoute, je n'ai pas le temps d'épiloguer là-dessus.

- …

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu es en train de me faire une scène alors que je bosse ? J'ai autre chose à faire qu'écouter des états d'âmes !

- …

- C'est ça ! Tu m'excuseras mais je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec tes gamineries, si tu ne te sens pas bien, va donc te faire masser ! Et si c'est parce que tu as tes règles, prends un médicament et va te coucher !

- …

- Mais tu vas le comprendre que je ne peux pas te parler ? En plus, mon assistante entend toute notre conversation.

- …

- Oui, elle est là, parce que, je te le répète, je suis en train de bosser !

- …

- Enfin ! Allez, bon vent ! »

Au moins, je pouvais me rassurer en me disant que c'était un connard avec tout le monde, et pas seulement avec moi.

Il jeta son portable sur son bureau et se laissa tomber lourdement sur son fauteuil. Il lâcha alors un long soupir avant de se masser les tempes. Je restai là où j'étais, les pieds vissés à la moquette, ne sachant pas trop si je pouvais partir ou non. Il balaya mon incertitude en quelques secondes.

- « Bon, vous ! beugla-t-il, vous m'agacez à rester debout. Alors venez poser vos fesses sur cette putain de chaise !

- Monsieur Cullen, m'indignai-je, ce n'est pas parce que vous venez de vous engueuler avec votre femme que vous devez passer vos nerfs sur moi ! Je ne suis en rien la responsable de vos problèmes de couple !

- Mademoiselle Swan, répliqua-t-il, ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes bien faite que vous pouvez tout vous permettre. Premièrement, je ne passe pas mes nerfs sur vous, vous _êtes_ la cause de ma colère, ce serait plutôt à ma femme de se plaindre, et deuxièmement, la prochaine fois que vous mentionnez ma vie de couple sans même savoir de quoi il en retourne, je vous le fais regretter, compris ?

- Ah ça ! Les menaces, on peut dire que vous savez les utiliser ! Vous ne me servez que ça depuis tout à l'heure !

- Dîtes-vous bien que si je le fais, c'est parce que vous le méritez ! Vous n'êtes encore qu'une gamine, vous avez à peine vingt ans, c'est la seule méthode susceptible de marcher sur vous ! Grandissez un peu, et là nous pourrons parler sérieusement !

- J'ai vingt-quatre ans, le corrigeai-je.

- Peu importe ! Vous n'avez que vingt-quatre ans, vous ne connaissez rien à la vie ! Alors arrêtez de vouloir prendre les gens de haut quand vous leur êtes inférieure ! »

Cette réplique m'estomaqua. Pour une fois, je fus incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Je restai coite et immobile. Mes dents grinçaient tellement j'avais envie de lui renvoyer la balle, mais je ne trouvais rien. Il avait frappé fort, le bougre. Très fort. J'étais à terre. Mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si sexy quand il jubilait ?

- « Ben alors ? » rit-il en se levant pour venir se poster près de moi « vous n'allez quand même pas vous mettre à bouder ? »

Avec son index, il vint alors relever mon visage que j'avais inconsciemment baissé. Je pris très mal ce geste qu'il exécutait comme s'il avait une enfant en face de lui. Comme un réflexe, ma main partit pour lui mettre une gifle. Il la retint avant que je ne le touche.

- « Vous n'avez pas envie de faire ça. » lâcha-t-il calmement.

- « Et pourquoi pas ?

- Parce vous crevez d'envie de me sauter dessus. »

Il caressa alors ma main, qu'il tenait toujours dans la sienne. Mon esprit, déjà pas très clair, ne s'en embrouilla que plus.

- « Je... QUOI ?

- Épargnez votre salive, vous et moi savons que je vous plais. »

Mais quel mufle !

- « Vous délirez !

- Vous croyez ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire arrogant et en levant un sourcil, une expression qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle de son fils.

Il fit un pas dans ma direction. Je reculai d'autant. Mon dos rencontra la porte, ce qui fit sourire mon tourmenteur. Celui-ci s'avança un peu plus de moi et colla son corps contre le mien. Il posa ensuite ses mains sur le battant, m'enfermant ainsi dans une prison virtuelle formée par ses bras, son torse et la porte, qu'il s'empressa de verrouiller.

Il commença alors à se pencher vers moi. Doucement. Pour me faire languir. J'eus le temps de détailler chaque trait de son visage, les rides aux coins de ses yeux, celles, plus profondes, entre ses sourcils froncés, ses lèvres entrouvertes, réclamant un baiser, ses iris translucides ne formant plus qu'un mince anneau bleuté autour de ses pupilles dilatées à l'extrême – par le désir ?

Puis nos nez se frôlèrent et sa bouche stoppa sa course à quelques millimètres de la mienne. Après plusieurs secondes, où nous nous jaugeâmes mutuellement, je compris qu'il attendait que je fasse le premier pas, comme si, tout à coup, il hésitait. Après tout, il s'apprêtait à s'engager sur le chemin obscur de l'adultère.

Son souffle glacé sur mes lèvres brulantes me fit frémir. Ce doux frisson parcourut l'intégralité de mon corps et ce fut ce qui me poussa à franchir la minuscule distance.

Carlisle Cullen s'écarta alors soudainement et éclata d'un rire triomphant. J'essayai tant bien que mal d'encaisser ce que je considérai comme la pire des humiliations possibles. Mais, évidemment, j'étais incapable d'encaisser sans broncher. Pendant un instant, je songeai à profiter de sa distraction pour lui décocher un coup de poing dans le ventre et à quitter la pièce sans demander mon reste ; puis je réalisai que j'avais une meilleure arme que la violence.

Je me composai un sourire inébranlable et allai m'asseoir sur le bureau. Devant cette réaction plus que déconcertante, même venant de moi, Cullen s'arrêta de rire pour m'observer.

- « Pourquoi ce sourire ? demanda-t-il.

- Je préfère rire plutôt que pleurer du sale coup que vous venez de me faire.

- Ce n'était pas un sale coup, protesta-t-il, seulement une façon de vous prouver que, quoique vous disiez le contraire, vous voulez mon corps.

- Je crois au contraire que c'est vous qui voulez le mien. »

Il eut un petit rire sans joie.

- « Sauf votre respect, Mademoiselle Swan, il y a bien longtemps que les petites pisseuses de votre trempe ne m'intéresse plus. Je préfère de loin l'expérience à la jeunesse. Et pourquoi voudrais-je _votre_ corps alors que celui de ma femme m'attend bien au chaud à la maison ? D'autant plus que... vous ne lui arrivez pas à la cheville. »

Je mis un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire à comprendre l'insulte. Quand ce fut le cas, je sentis mon sang pulser à l'intérieur de mes veines. Mais je me forçai à refouler cette rage grandissante et ne me départis pas de mon sourire figé.

- « Tiens ? s'étonna Cullen, vous avez enfin appris à réfréner vos pulsions ? Vous m'en voyez ravi. »

Mes lèvres se retroussèrent un peu plus.

_Surtout, ne pas faiblir._

- « Bon, continua-t-il, si vous n'avez rien d'autre à ajouter, je vais pouvoir me remettre à travailler. Vous pouvez disposer. »

Je ne bougeai pas alors que lui vint s'asseoir sur son fauteuil de ministre. D'un subtil demi-tour sur les fesses, je me retournai pour me retrouver face à lui et lui bloquer l'accès à son bureau.

- « Un problème ? m'interrogea-t-il.

- Oui. Vous.

- Allons bon ! Et pourquoi ça ?

- Vous êtes un abominable menteur. Vous vous permettez d'insulter mon physique et de nier votre désir pour moi alors que vos yeux sont en ce moment-même rivés sur mes cuisses !

- Vous me les mettez sous le nez, aussi !

- Un gentleman aurait eu l'élégance de regarder ailleurs, à fortiori s'il prétend ne pas être intéressé. Mais vous, vous admirez le paysage. Que dois-je en déduire ?

- Que ce n'est pas vous que je regardais, mais plutôt les dossiers sur lesquels vous vous êtes permis de vous asseoir.

- Admettez que je vous plais, ça nous fera gagner du temps à tous les deux.

- Ce serait mentir. Et vous venez très explicitement de déclarer que vous n'aimez pas les mensonges. »

Puis il plongea le nez dans ses papiers, indifférente à ma présence.

_OK. Plan B. Il l'aura cherché._

Dans un geste théâtral, je soupirai en m'éventant avec les mains, comme si la chaleur était soudainement devenue insoutenable. Je me mis alors à déboutonner mon chemisier avec un érotisme exagéré. Avant même que je n'aie atteint le troisième bouton, Cullen fut debout et attrapa mes mains pour m'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

- « Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? » grinça-t-il des dents.

- « C'est juste qu'il fait... vraiment chaud, ici » répondis-je d'une voix sensuelle, avec mon sourire le plus innocent, comme si je n'étais pas parfaitement consciente que j'étais en train de l'allumer.

- « À force de tout faire pour essayer de me séduire, je vais finir par croire que vous avez vraiment envie de me mettre dans votre lit.

- Vous séduire ? Moi ?

- N'essayez pas de faire l'innocente, vous êtes bien trop profondément ancrée dans le vice pour être crédible.

- Mais c'est justement ce vice en moi qui vous excite » lui murmurai-je à l'oreille.

- « Je serais curieux de savoir ce qui vous fait dire ça.

- Vous lorgnez avec avidité mon décolleté et vous ne semblez pas pressé de retirer vos mains de mon chemisier.

- Comment pourrais-je regarder votre décolleté ? Vos seins sont moins développés que ceux d'une gamine de dix ans. Oh, et pour votre chemisier... » il lâcha mon haut et recula d'un pas « moi qui pensais vous rendre service en vous empêchant de vous tourner en ridicule. »

Je dus serrer les dents très fort mais je ne répondis pas à l'insulte. Je préférai répliquer autrement. Je posai alors une main sur sa poitrine.

- « Votre cœur bat bien vite pour quelqu'un à qui je ne fais aucun effet » dis-je avec un sourire angélique.

Lui se contenta de déglutir avec difficulté. Je ris intérieurement de la facilité avec laquelle il m'offrait ma victoire.

Je repris mon effeuillage et vins à bout des derniers boutons. Une fois mon chemisier ouvert, je sortis les pans rentrés dans ma jupe et laissai le vêtement flotter autour de moi. Cullen essayait tant bien que mal de concentrer son regard sur la baie vitrée qui offrait une magnifique vue sur Seattle, mais ses yeux étaient agités de petit mouvements frénétiques dans ma direction. J'en profitai pour l'aguicher encore plus. Je me penchai en arrière, m'appuyant sur mes mains, et cambrai le dos à outrance, dans une pose que je savais sexy. Pour ajouter de l'effet, je basculai la tête en me mordant la lèvre, comme si j'étais des plus excitées.

Ses yeux se mirent à s'attarder plus longtemps sur mon corps.

_On y est presque !_

Je croisai et décroisai les jambes, les faisant langoureusement glisser l'une contre l'autre dans une attitude lascive. Puis je lâchai un léger gémissement, juste suffisant pour attirer son attention. Son regard abandonna la fenêtre définitivement.

Je le saluai de la main de manière enjôleuse et, pour l'achever, j'entrepris de dégrafer mon soutien-gorge. Mais à peine esquissai-je le mouvement que je me retrouvai debout, mes deux mains retenues prisonnières de l'une des siennes pendant que l'autre me soulevait le menton pour m'obliger à le regarder en face.

- « Avoue que tu as envie que je te baise comme le garce allumeuse que tu es » cracha-t-il en abandonnant au passage toutes ses bonnes manières.

- « Ce serait mentir » l'imitai-je.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il empauma mon sein droit, agrippa ma fesse gauche, et m'attira à lui pour m'entraîner dans un baiser dévastateur.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oui, je coupe au mauvais moment, mais comme ça, ça vous oblige à continuer ! Niark, niark !<strong>_

_**Que pensez-vous de chapitre ? Tout au long de son écriture, j'ai eu très peur que vous ne trouviez la scène finale (et le début du chapitre suivant, donc) choquante, mais j'ai décidé de prendre le risque parce que c'est comme ça que j'ai imaginé mon histoire.**_

_**Ah, et aussi, je voulais vous demander autre chose à propos de cette scène. Est-ce que la bornitude (je ne vois pas d'autre mot) de CS et Bella se ressent ? En fait, j'ai imaginé cette scène comme un combat où chacun veut prouver à l'autre que celui-ci le désire sans avouer qu'il le désire lui-même (c'est clair ?). Je voulais qu'ils soient vraiment aussi irrattrapables et têtus l'un que l'autre, et je ne sais pas si je suis parvenue à mes fins, et c'est donc là que je sollicite votre avis.**_

_**Je félicite celles qui ont deviné pour le lemon (qui sera dans le prochain chapitre, du coup) entre Bella et CS.**_

_**En attendant, gros bisous, en espérant ne pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps !**_


End file.
